


Pomiędzy

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Flirting, Harry jest aniołem, Liam Niall i Louis są łowcami, Louis i Liam to bracia, M/M, Niall to spec komputerowy, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, Topping from the Bottom, Violence, Virgin Harry, Zayn to Lucyfer, opis polowań, przekleństwa, przeróżne kreatury nie z tego świata
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Co, do cholery? — krzyczy Louis szeptem, siadając na łóżku. — Nie masz co robić, tylko zakradać się do mnie nocami?<br/>— Mówiłem wam, żebyście odpuścili sobie sprawę z pieczęciami — mówi Harry, ignorując go i zbliżając się do łóżka. — Mówiłem wam, że nie macie szans w wygraniu tej wojny.<br/>Louis zaciska usta, czując się dziwnie mały, siedząc na łóżku z górującym nad nim Harrym.<br/>— Może usiądziesz? — prosi, starając się brzmieć w miarę grzecznie. — To nienaturalne, że tak nade mną sterczysz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/gifts).



> Jestem absolutnie beznadziejna, jeśli chodzi o religię, więc w ficku występuje pomieszanie z poplątaniem. Całość luźno trzyma się Supernatural, więc nie trzeba znać serialu, żeby połapać się, o co chodzi. 
> 
> Betowała carietta ;*

Louis sapie ciężko, ocierając pot z czoła, gdy jednocześnie stara się nie wypluć własnych płuc. Naprawdę lubi pobiegać dla sportu, ale gonienie drugi kilometr za wyjątkowo upartą strzygą przekracza jego poziom uwielbienia dla ruchu. Ściskając mocniej kołek w dłoni, modli się o to, aby upiór wreszcie się zatrzymał.   
— Tomlinson, mówiłam ci, że przesadzasz z pizzą! — krzyczy za nim Kristen.   
I Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed głupim uśmiechem, gdy wystawia rękę do tyłu, żeby pokazać swojej partnerce środkowy palec. Kristen śmieje się za nim, brzmiąc na równie zadyszaną co on, choć Louis sądzi, że dziewczyna bardziej domyśliła się tego gestu, niż go zobaczyła.   
Kiedy dobiegają do krawędzi lasu, Louis zatrzymuje się, opierając dłonie o kolana. Praktycznie nic nie widać w gęstwinie drzew — już dawno zapadł zmierzch i jedyne światło, które pozwala mu coś widzieć, pochodzi z księżyca. Kristen dobiega do niego jakieś pół minuty później.   
— Wchodzimy? — pyta, opierając się o jego ramię.   
— Nie wiem czy jest sens — odpowiada Louis. — Pewnie suka już dawno zmieniła się w sowę, nie ma szans, że ją znajdziemy.   
— W porządku — mówi Kristen, wzruszając ramionami. — I tak będzie musiała wyjść zapolować, dopadniemy ją. Zanim przejdzie ten las w przeciwną stronę to zdechnie z głodu.   
— Wcale mnie nie pocieszasz — mamrocze Louis, starając się unormować oddech. — To już trzeci dzień, kiedy próbujemy ją dopaść. Kolejne godziny tylko zwiększą ryzyko nowej ofiary.   
Kristen poklepuje go po plecach.   
— Wszystkich nie uratujemy — stwierdza. — Wracajmy do motelu. To mała mieścina, jutro znowu ją namierzymy i tym razem nie damy jej uciec.   
— W porządku — wzdycha Louis, wycierając spocone dłonie o spodnie. — Chcę się już stąd wynosić. Mam dziwne przeczucie, co do tego miasteczka, jakby czaiło się tu coś jeszcze.   
— Masz to przeczucie od paru tygodni — wytyka mu Kristen i jasne jest, że się z niego nabija.   
— Ktoś, a raczej coś, za nami podąża — informuje ją Louis uporczywie, gdy idą szybkim krokiem w miejsce, gdzie zostawili samochód.   
Dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami, podrzucając w ręce ostry kołek. Louis przygląda się jej krótkim włosom, dżinsowej kurtce i łagodnym rysom twarzy — jest piękna i gdyby Louis nie był gejem, pewnie by się nią zainteresował. Przeszkodą jest również pewnie to, że ma wrażenie, że Kristen jest jego kobiecą wersją; nawet papierosy palą te same. Kristen pochodzi ze starej rodziny łowców, Stewartów, którzy przyjaźnili się z ojcem Louisa od dawna. Mark Tomlinson zawsze był zapalonym łowcą, ale cholernie beznadziejnym ojcem i jedyne, czego nauczył Louisa, to posługiwanie się bronią, rozpoznawanie nadprzyrodzonych istot i polowanie na nie. Poza tym był kompletnie beznadziejnym przypadkiem, który nigdy nie potrafił zrobić nic właściwie. Wliczając w to powiedzenie Liamowi, bratu Louisa, że może iść na studia i nie wracać, póki nie dorośnie do bycia prawdziwym mężczyzną. Właśnie dlatego Louis poluje z Kristen zamiast ze swoim bratem czy ojcem, ponieważ absolutnie nie ma opcji, że chociażby kiedykolwiek poda po tym Markowi rękę. Poza tym, nie ma ochoty wysłuchiwać obelg pod swoim adresem i przechodzić kolejnych męczarni, które łączą się z próbami nawrócenia go na heteroseksualizm. Dwie randki, na które umówił go Mark i bycie wyzywanym od „pedałów” i „ciot”, zdecydowanie wystarczyły, aby ruszył przed siebie i nigdy nie obejrzał się na ojca przez ramię.   
— Otworzysz to auto, czy nie?   
Głos Kristen wyrywa go z zamyślenia i dopiero teraz Louis uświadamia sobie, że stoi przed swoim porsche 911s, gapiąc się pod własne nogi.   
— Wybacz — mamrocze. — Zamyśliłem się.   
Dziewczyna jedynie wywraca na niego oczami, wsiadając po stronie pasażera. Louis odpala silnik, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na księżyc, który jest prawie w pełni, nim wciska gaz do dechy i rusza gwałtownie do przodu.

***

Następnego dnia Louis budzi się ze ściśniętym żołądkiem i tym dziwnym przeczuciem, które towarzyszy mu już od dłuższego czasu. Kristen nie ma w pokoju, ponieważ jak zwykle obudziła się wcześniej niż on i poszła kupić im coś do jedzenia. I Louis naprawdę czułby wyrzuty sumienia, że korzysta z mnóstwa kradzionych albo fałszywych kart kredytowych, gdyby codziennie nie ratował żałosnych tyłków ludzi, którzy absolutnie niczym mu się nie odwdzięczają. A raczej trudno jest pracować i w międzyczasie ganiać za wampirami, demonami, duchami i innymi dziwnymi stworami, które pojawiają się znikąd, zabijając i przywłaszczając sobie cudze życia. Raczej marne szanse, że szef uwierzyłby mu, gdyby Louis zadzwonił przed pracą z wytłumaczeniem, że nie może przyjść, bo strach na wróble nagle zaczął mordować w sąsiednim mieście.   
Louis ziewa szeroko, rozciągając obolałe mięśnie i obiecuje sobie, że zacznie więcej ćwiczyć. Wczorajszy bieg za strzygą naprawdę go wykończył.   
Po gorącym prysznicu czuje się jak nowo narodzony i siada na twardym, śmierdzącym stęchlizną materacu, otwierając obszerny dziennik, który prowadzi od sześciu lat. Jest do połowy zapełniony rysunkami istot nadprzyrodzonych, jakim już stawił czoła — jego osobistymi uwagami na ich temat, sposobami zabijania i miejscem wystąpienia. Każdy szanujący się łowca posiada taki, a Louis lubi myśleć o sobie, jako o bardzo dobrym łowcy. W wieku dwudziestu czterech lat unicestwił już więcej demonów i upiorów, niż nie jeden łowca z czterdziestoletnim stażem.   
W roztargnieniu poszukuje strony, na której jakiś rok temu umieścił rysunek strzygi, i dopisuje obok nazwę miejscowości, w której się właśnie znajduje. To już czwarta strzyga na jaką natrafił od tamtego czasu, ale to jednocześnie pierwsza, której nie może zabić przez tak długi okres. Te upiory zwykle są głupie i wiedzione instynktami.  
Godzinę później w pokoju pojawia się Kristen, rzucając w jego stronę torbę, w której znajduje się tłusty, przepyszny hamburger.   
— Dzięki — mówi Louis, odkładając dziennik na bok.   
— Spoko — mruczy dziewczyna, rzucając się na swoje łóżko. — Kiedy byłam w barze, słyszałam rozmowę dwóch gości; chyba byli przejazdem. W każdym razie, podobno sto kilometrów stąd, każdego tygodnia mężczyźni rzucają się do jeziora. Cykl dosłownie jak w zegarku. Interesujące, nie sądzisz?   
— Myślisz, że to syrena? — pyta Louis z pełną buzią, ignorując zmarszczony nos Kristen.   
— Może też być rusałka, ale zgaduję na ślepo — mówi łowczyni. — Moglibyśmy tam pojechać, kiedy załatwimy tę strzygę. Trzeba zbadać sprawę, bo nie słyszałam więcej szczegółów od tych typków.   
— W porządku. I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty — mamrocze Louis, zwijając w kulkę papierek po hamburgerze.   
Drapie się po karku, czując dziwne swędzenie skóry, i podnosi swój dziennik, kiedy Kristen wyciąga z torby laptopa i mruczy coś o tym, że zacznie już teraz szukać sposobów na zabicie syreny. Internet jest zadziwiająco dobrym sposobem na zdobywanie tego typu informacji, chociaż można tam znaleźć też niezłe bzdury.   
Louis otwiera dziennik na pierwszej stronie i przejeżdża palcem po lekko koślawym piśmie Liama. Chłopak podarował mu go na dzień przed wyjazdem na studia i zaczęciem „normalnego” życia z dala od istot nadprzyrodzonych. Louis wciąż czuje dziwne kłucie w sercu, kiedy widzi: _Dla mojego ulubionego, małego gnojka xx Liam_  
To był ostatni raz, kiedy Louis widział swojego brata i już dawno by go odwiedził, gdyby nie fakt, że Liam powiedział, że nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z „robotą łowców”. Niestety to jedyne tematy, na które potrafi rozmawiać Louis, skoro większość życia spędził ganiając za istotami nie z tego świata. I jeśli Liam chce mieć normalne życie, to będzie jej miał, ponieważ cholernie sobie na nie zasłużył.   
Z zamyślenia wyrywa go rozbawiony głos Kristen.   
— Hej, mamy gdzieś na zbyciu strzały zatrute krwią Hybrydy?   
— O czym ty pieprzysz? — Louis unosi na nią brew.   
— Ponoć działają nawet na giganty, więc syrenę z pewnością by załatwiły — śmieje się dalej dziewczyna.   
I właśnie o takich bzdurach mówił wcześniej Louis.

***

Wieczorem krążą po zamieszkanej okolicy najbliżej lasu i Louis stuka niecierpliwie palcami o kierownicę, gdy jednocześnie rozgląda się wokół, szukając śladów czegoś dziwnego. Domy są tu postawione w dość dużych odstępach, ale wciąż na tyle blisko, żeby móc spokojnie przebiec z jednego do drugiego w przeciągu minuty.  
Przeraźliwy wrzask, który słyszy nagle kilka metrów dalej, sprawia, że wciska gwałtownie hamulec, dziękując wszystkim bóstwom, że nikt za nim nie jechał. Zjeżdża szybko na poboczne i praktycznie na biegu wysiada z auta, spiesząc się, żeby dogonić Kristen, która wysiadła pierwsza. Ściska w dłoni kołek i wbiega na podwórze małego, białego domku. Na tyłach, na trawniku, leży kobieta, przyciskana do ziemi przez strzygę, która wgryzła się w jej gardło. Louis krzywi się z niesmakiem i wykorzystując fakt, że upiór jest zbyt zajęty, żeby zauważyć nadejście łowców, rzuca się na niego i wbija mu ostry kołek prosto w pierś. Kristen robi to samo, wpychając zaostrzone drewno w szyję strzygi.   
Kobieta na ziemi przestaje wydawać z siebie dźwięki, ale jej oczy są szeroko otwarte w szoku, gdy gapi się na nich z przerażeniem – wbrew pozorom to dobry znak. Louis ignoruje ją, kopiąc syczącą strzygę w bok i wyrywa kołek z jej pleców tylko po to, żeby chwilę później wbić go ponownie. Upiór opada w bezruchu na trawę i dopiero wtedy Louis przykuca obok kobiety, której z szyi leje się krew.   
— Słyszy mnie pani? — pyta, kiedy Kristen ściąga koszulę i dociska ją do rany poszkodowanej.   
— Tt…tak — jąka kobieta.   
— Jak ma pani na imię? — pyta Louis, zduszając niecierpliwość, żeby po prostu poderwać nieznajomą z ziemi i zawieść ją do szpitala.   
— Eliza — słyszy w odpowiedzi.   
— Rana nie jest chyba głęboka — informuje go Kristen. — Na pewno nie została przecięta tętnica.   
_Inaczej mielibyśmy tu trupa_ dokańcza Louis w myślach.   
— Elizo, mogę tak do ciebie mówić, prawda? — pyta Louis, łapiąc kobietę za łokieć i pomagając jej unieść się do góry. — Musisz jechać do szpitala.   
— Co to… — Eliza słania się na nogach, kiedy Louis wreszcie stawia ją do pionu, i Kristen podtrzymuje ją od tyłu, wciąż dociskając swoją koszulę do jej rany. — Co to było?   
— To mutacja wilka, który uciekł z naszego instytutu — odpowiada gładko Louis, mając nadzieję, że kobieta jest w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby dostrzec, że strzyga jest porośnięta długimi włosami tylko w okolicach głowy. Jednak upiór jest zgarbiony i ma wydłużony pysk, i wilk to pierwsze zwierzę, które przyszło Louisowi na myśl. — Polowaliśmy na niego od kilku dni. To tajny projekt narodowego instytutu badań, w którym ja i moja partnerka pracujemy. Musi się pani teraz zgłosić do szpitala i wszystko będzie w porządku.   
Eliza gapi się na niego, mrugając tępo oczami, choć całe jej ciało trzęsie się spazmatycznie.   
— Jak… jak to bydle mogło wam uciec! — skrzeczy wreszcie i Louis opanowuje westchnięcie.   
— Bardzo przepraszamy za niedogodności — mówi, ponieważ przerabiał już tę formułkę jakieś milion razy. — Jutro zgłosi się do pani nasz prawnik, żeby uzgodnić szczegóły odszkodowania. W tej chwili zalecam udanie się do szpitala, nim straci pani jeszcze więcej krwi. My musimy zająć się strz… wilkiem.   
— Zaprowadzę panią do sąsiadów, żeby nie musiała pani jechać sama — proponuje Kristen, rzucając mu spojrzenie.   
Louis kiwa lekko głową, przyjmując do wiadomości, że musi spalić ciało, nim pojawi się tutaj policja, żeby zbadać sprawę. Kiedy nie znajdą „zwierzęcia”, które zaatakowało Elizę, stwierdzą, że kobieta była w szoku, a jej opowieść jest jego wynikiem. Jak zawsze zwalą winę na jakieś biedne zwierze – robią to zawsze, kiedy nie mogą czegoś wyjaśnić.   
Eliza jest tak słaba, że praktycznie wisi na Kristen, która trzęsie się lekko, mając na sobie tylko koszulkę na ramiączkach i Louis kopie się mentalnie w tyłek, że nie zaproponował jej swojej kurtki. Jednak wie, że teraz nie mają na to czasu.   
Kiedy tylko kobiety znikają za rogiem domu, Louis rozgląda się wokół i wyciąga zapalniczkę z kieszeni. Z obrzydzeniem kopie strzygę w bok, przewracając ją w pełni na brzuch i klęka, podpalając jej włosy. To najszybszy sposób pozbycia się ciała i Louis zawsze był zadziwiony tym, z jak dużą szybkością strzygi zmieniają się w kupkę popiołów.   
Następnie butem rozkopuje popiół, mieszając go z piachem — naprawdę jest wdzięczny, że Eliza nigdy nie zainwestowała w ładny, zielony trawnik. Gdy kończy brudną robotę, biegnie w stronę, gdzie zaparkował porsche i wzdycha z ulgą, widząc przy nim Kristen.   
— Spadajmy stąd — mówi łowczyni. — Zostawiłam tą babkę dwa domy dalej i powiedziałam, żeby pukała w drzwi tak długo, aż ktoś jej otworzy. Nadal była w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby chociaż zaprotestować.   
Louis spogląda we wskazanym kierunku i uśmiecha się lekko, widząc, że na ganku domu, na którym stoi Eliza, zapaliło się światło.   
— Robota skończona — mówi, gdy wsiadają do auta. — Możemy jechać do tej mieściny, o której wspominałaś rano.   
— Zostańmy tu jeszcze jedną noc — sprzecza się z nim Kristen. — Z samego rana wyruszymy w drogę.   
— A co, jeśli policja zacznie węszyć wokół tej sprawy?   
— Są zbyt leniwi, żeby ruszyć się przed świtem — prycha dziewczyna. — Wieść po miasteczku też rozejdzie się najwcześniej od rana, więc póki co, mamy spokój.   
— W porządku — poddaje się Louis. — Masz ochotę iść do baru?   
— Jestem śpiąca — mówi Kristen, włączając ogrzewanie. — Ale ty możesz iść, jeśli chcesz.   
— Napiłbym się zimnego piwa — wzdycha Louis, wciskając mocniej gaz. 

Pół godziny później siedzi przy barze, popijając chłodne piwo, kiedy nagle siada obok niego brązowowłosy chłopak.   
— Hej — mówi, przyglądając się ciekawie Louisowi.   
Louis przesuwa spojrzeniem po młodym, umięśnionym ciele przybysza i twarzy o łagodnych rysach. Uśmiecha się leniwie, prostując odrobinę na stołku.   
— Hej — odpowiada.   
— Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? — pyta chłopak. — Widzę cię po raz pierwszy.   
— Wpadłem przejazdem — informuje go Louis, stukając palcem w szyjkę swojej butelki. — Masz ochotę się czegoś napić? — proponuje.   
Nieznajomy uśmiecha się do niego, ale wydaje się to odrobinę niezręczne — prawie, że wymuszone. Dziwnie uczucie w żołądku Louisa znów daje o sobie znać, po całym dniu nieobecności.   
— Jasne — mówi nieznajomy. — Jestem Bob.   
Podejrzenie Louisa tylko wzrasta, ponieważ „Bob” jest tak pospolitym imieniem, że tylko oszust mógłby na takie wpaść. Och, cóż, albo Louis jest zwyczajnie paranoikiem i koleś naprawdę ma tak na imię, ale chyba nie można go winić, prawda?   
— Louis. — Wyciąga dłoń i potrząsa ręką Boba. — Na co masz ochotę?   
Bob zerka ukradkiem na markę jego piwa i mówi:   
— Coronę.   
— W porządku. — Louis uśmiecha się do niego i kiwa na barmana, żeby podał mu jeszcze raz to samo. — Jesteś stąd?   
— Mieszkam tu całe życie. — Bob ponownie wykrzywia w jego kierunku wargi, co wygląda dziwnie ironicznie.   
Po tym ich rozmowa toczy się gładko przez kilka minut, ale Louis wciąż nie może się rozluźnić. Widzi każdy najmniejszy gest Boba, a raczej stwierdza fakt, że chłopak siedzi nienaturalnie spokojnie; nie wierci się, nie drapie, nie zmienia pozycji. Jedynie od czasu do czasu podnosi butelkę do ust, upijając małe łyczki piwa.   
Louis wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni, zaciskając dłoń na małej buteleczce z wodą święconą — jeśli Mark czegoś go nauczył to tego, żeby wodę święconą nosić zawsze i wszędzie. Stara się dyskretnie odkręcić korek butelki jedną ręką, co nie jest zbyt trudne. To jedna z tych plastikowych buteleczek z korkiem w kształcie kwiatka — Louis jest całkiem pewien, że kiedyś był w niej zmywacz do paznokci, ale nie może być pewny, skoro nalepka została zdarta. Czeka na okazję, kiedy Bob zostanie rozproszony, żeby móc nalać mu odrobinę wody do piwa; Louis ma podejrzenie, że ma do czynienia z demonem, a jeśli to normalny człowiek, to nawet nie poczuje różnicy.   
Jednak kiedy po dwudziestu minutach chłopak poświęca mu całą swoją uwagę i nawet nie rozgląda się wokół — o ironio, Louis byłby w niebie w innej sytuacji, ale teraz to zwyczajnie upierdliwe — Louis decyduje się przechylić butelkę w kieszeni kurtki i oblać nią swoją własną rękę. Następnie szybko ją wyciąga i sięga po nadgarstek Boba, zaciskając wokół niego ciasno palce.   
Bob syczy, szarpiąc ręką, kiedy w miejscu połączenia zaczyna wydobywać się dym, a jego oczy napełniają się przez chwilę całkowicie czernią.   
— Skurwysyn — warczy do niego Louis, podrywając się ze stołka. Wie, że demon nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby próbować go zabić w barze pełnym ludzi. Chyba, że to jakiś podrzędny sukinsyn, który wydostał się z piekła tylko po to, żeby siać zamęt na ziemi.   
Wargi demona rozciągają się w obrzydliwym uśmiechu, gdy przekrzywia głowę, przypominając bardziej zwierzę niż człowieka.   
— Co, _Louis_? — pyta. — Już nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać?   
Louis wciska dłoń do kieszeni, owijając ją wokół butelki ze święconą wodą. Powoli również wycofuje się do tyłu, nie ważąc w pełni obrócić się plecami do Boba.   
— Okłamałeś mnie, a za kłamstwo idzie się do piekła — mówi Louis, szczerząc się do niego, choć w środku wcale nie czuje się pewnie. – Nie uczyli cię na religii?  
Wie, że musi dostać się do Kristen; żeby pokonać demona muszą zastawić pułapkę i wykonać rytuał po łacinie, w czym nigdy nie był dobry. To Liam z ich dwójki zawsze słuchał uważnie ojca na wykładach z tego martwego języka.   
Demon chyba nie docenia jego żartu, ponieważ unosi lekko górną wargę, również podrywając się do góry. Louis nie czeka już dłużej, praktycznie biegiem pędzi do drzwi. Jeśli ma się wdać w bójkę z demonem, to lepiej nie robić tego w zatłoczonym barze.   
Już jest prawie przy drzwiach swojego porsche — tak, wie, nie powinien prowadzić po alkoholu, ale motel znajduje się dobre dziesięć minut drogi stąd, więc nie było opcji, że przyjdzie tu pieszo, jest zbyt leniwy — kiedy Bob łapie go za ramię. Louis nie marnuje czasu i obraca się, wylewając wodę święconą wprost na twarz demona. Nie ma jej dużo, ale wystarcza, aby demon, sycząc głośno, zatoczył się do tyłu, dając Louisowi możliwość wejścia do auta i odpalenia silnika.   
Auto rusza z piskiem opon, ale Louis wciąż słyszy za sobą jak demon krzyczy:   
— Dla _niej_ i tak jest już za późno!


	2. Chapter 2

Louis hamuje z piskiem opon pod motelem, zajmując dwa miejsca parkingowe na raz, i wysiada w pośpiechu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Nie myśli o tym, że jeśli w pokoju jest demon, to nie będzie miał jak się bronić. Po prostu gna przed siebie, przeskakując po trzy stopnie na raz, aż wreszcie wbiega na piętro i dopada do drzwi z numerem trzysta dwunastym. Są otwarte i już sam ten fakt sprawia, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Popycha je do przodu, powiększając lukę, i wsuwa się do środka, zapalając światło na ścianie po prawej stronie. Klnie na głos, kiedy zastaje pokój całkowicie pusty i w stanie, który jedynie potwierdza, że ktoś — a raczej coś — wywlekło stąd Kristen.   
— Ja pierdolę — warczy Louis pod nosem, kopiąc krzesło, które przewraca się na podłogę z wielkim hukiem.   
Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, szukając jakiś poszlak, jakiegoś znaku, który naprowadzi go na to, jak ma znaleźć Kristen. Oprócz rozsypanej na podłodze paczki M&M’sów i opróżnionej butelce po święconej wodzie, Louis nie znajduje absolutnie nic. Przynajmniej wie, że to na pewno była robota demona. Wie również, że skurwielowi zależało, aby wytargać stąd Kristen żywą, ponieważ nie ma ani ciała, czy choćby nawet śladów krwi.   
Dłonie Louisa trzęsą się, gdy podnosi pościel z podłogi i zgarnia butem czekoladowe cukierki, żeby ich nie rozdeptać. Panika dosłownie nie pozwala mu oddychać, kiedy miota się po pokoju, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Wie, że nie ma czasu do stracenia i musi się stąd szybko wydostać — zacząć szukać Kristen. Racjonalna część jego umysłu podpowiada mu również, że w pojedynkę ma dużo mniej szans w starciu z demonami i że potrzebuje nowego partnera. Przez głowę przechodzi mu imię Nialla, ale ten nie jest w stanie już polować — po wypadku, który zjebał mu kolano, nie może biegać ani nadwyrężać nogi. W zamian zajął się studiowaniem ksiąg i jest specem od nadprzyrodzonych istot. I jeśli ktokolwiek może pomóc Louisowi rozwikłać zagadkę dotyczącą porwania Kristen oraz tego, że demony podążały za nimi przez kilka tygodni właśnie w tym celu, to tylko on.   
Jednak to nadal pozostawia sprawę partnera Louisa nierozwiązaną.  
Po kilku głębszych wdechach i trudnych przemyśleniach podejmuje wreszcie decyzję. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu wie, że wybrałby tę opcję, nawet gdyby miał inny wybór.

***

Dojechanie na miejsce zajmuje mu prawie całe dwa dni, ale kiedy wreszcie parkuje pod adresem, który wysłał mu Niall, Louis nie czuje się nawet trochę zmęczony. Raczej adrenalina pulsuje mu w żyłach, gdy gapi się na mały domek, w którym znajduje się jego brat. Liam nigdy nie podał mu swojego adresu, ale dla Nialla nie było wielkim problemem sprawdzenie go na uczelni i włamanie się do baz danych.   
Teraz Louis wpatruje się od pięciu minut na pogrążony w ciemnościach dom i stuka palcami w kierownicę, zastanawiając się, jak powinien rozegrać tę sytuację. Wie, że potrzebuje Liama, ale jednocześnie nie chce burzyć mu życia, które najwyraźniej sobie tutaj zbudował. Cholera, chłopak ma dom, który wynajmuje z dwójką przyjaciół — to na pewno lepsze niż życie na walizkach i zatrzymywanie się w gównianych motelach, kiedy jednocześnie każdego dnia ryzykuje się własną skórą, żeby na sam koniec nie dostać żadnego wynagrodzenia oprócz poczucia satysfakcji.   
Wreszcie Louis decyduje się na to, co potrafi robić najlepiej — włamuje się do domu Liama. To w jakiś sposób wydaje mu się prostsze niż zadzwonienie dzwonkiem. Wtargnięcie do środka nie jest trudne i Louis nie potrafi nie czuć zawodu. Myślał, że jego brat mimo wszystko potrafi o siebie zadbać, nawet jeśli zostawił za sobą życie łowcy, ponieważ kto, do cholery, zostawia uchylone okno na parterze?   
Kiedy Louis jest już w środku, niechcący zahacza stopą o garnek, który stoi na blacie kuchennym i chociaż udaje mu się go złapać, to pokrywka uderza z hukiem o podłogę. Louis klnie cicho, zeskakując z blatu i przykucając na podłodze, gdzie podrywa metalową pokrywkę. Dobrze, że przynajmniej garnek stał pusty i nic się nie wylało. W pomieszczeniu jest zbyt ciemno, żeby Louis mógł rozejrzeć po wnętrzu.   
Stoi w miejscu przez kilka chwil, nasłuchując, czy ktoś się przebudził i wreszcie odwraca się do okna, zamykając je za sobą. Praktycznie na palcach kieruje się do wyjścia z kuchni i nagle wydaje z siebie zaskoczony pisk, kiedy ktoś łapie go zza rogu za ramię i dociska do ściany. Po chwili również zapala się światło, oślepiając go na moment.   
— Nie ruszaj się ty… — mówi bardzo znajomy głos, a potem urywa się nagle. Louis mruga zawzięcie, starając się pozbyć mroczków sprzed oczu. — Lou?   
Wzrok Louisa wreszcie przyzwyczaja się do jasności i przed oczami ukazuje mu się zaskoczona twarz Liama. Chłopak wygląda starzej, niż kiedy się widzieli ostatnim razem; bardziej męsko i dorośle. Ma zarost na twarzy, a włosy, kiedyś obcięte po wojskowemu, są teraz dłuższe na czubku i ułożone na bok.   
— Hej — sapie Louis przez ściśnięte gardło. — Niespodzianka?   
Liam gapi się na niego przez kolejne kilka chwil, aż wreszcie zgarnia go w ramiona, dusząc w śmiercionośnym uścisku.   
— Louis — mamrocze chłopak, jakby powtarzał jakąś modlitwę i gładzi go po plecach, dociskając do siebie jeszcze mocniej.   
Louis dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że jego brat nie tylko jest od niego wyższy, ale również lepiej zbudowany, jakby ostatnie lata przesiedział na siłowni.   
— Dusisz mnie — wykrztusza wreszcie, wiercąc się lekko.   
— Li? — pyta nagle zaspany głos zza nich.   
Liam puszcza Louisa, odsuwając się o krok do tyłu, a na jego twarzy widnieje ogromny uśmiech. Obraca się przodem do swojego kolegi, który stoi w dole schodów, mając na sobie tylko bokserki i zmierzwione od snu włosy.   
— Idź spać, Andy — mówi Liam. — Wszystko jest w porządku.   
— Wydaje mi się, że słyszałem jakieś hałasy? — mamrocze chłopak i Louis nie jest pewien, czy koleś w ogóle w pełni się dobudził.   
— To tylko mój brat wpadł z wizytą — informuje kolegę Liam, odsuwając się o krok i ukazując w pełni postać Louisa.   
Andy przygląda mu się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko.   
— Więc to jest ten sławny Louis — śmieje się chłopak. — Myślałem, że go sobie tylko wymyśliłeś.   
— Sławny Louis, co? — mówi łowca, klepiąc brata w ramię. — Chcę usłyszeć więcej na ten temat, kiedy wreszcie się wyśpię.   
— Ja wracam do siebie, a wy bądźcie ciszej, bo obudzicie Josha, chociaż jego nie ruszyłoby nawet tornado. — Andy macha na pożegnanie, nim obraca się do nich tyłem i wchodzi na górę po schodach.   
— Jesteś zmęczony? — pyta Liam, przechylając głowę w bok. — Chcesz coś zjeść przed snem? Albo napić się czegoś?   
Louis szczerzy się, ponieważ naprawdę tęsknił za niańczeniem swojego brata.   
— Jadłem pizzę po drodze.   
Liam marszczy brwi, przyglądając mu się.   
— Nie wiem, jak możesz żywić się tym syfem i wciąż być taki drobny — mówi.   
Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec, ale uśmiech nie schodzi mu z twarzy.   
— Nie no, mówię serio — ciągnie Liam. — Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz mniejszy niż ja. Jesteś naprawdę malutki, Lou.   
— Miałeś kiedyś ostry kołek w tyłku? — Louis unosi na niego wyzywająco brew.   
— Ja nie, ale jestem pewny, że ty tak — oświadcza Liam z głupim uśmiechem i Louis nie może powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu. Naprawdę za tym tęsknił. — A teraz chodź, musisz się przespać. Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie odpoczywał od dwóch dni.   
Cóż, nie myli się zbyt wiele, jeśli nie liczyć jednej drzemki, którą Louis uciął sobie po drodze.   
— Ciepłe łóżko brzmi dobrze — mówi i ziewa, ponieważ dopiero teraz dopadło go zmęczenie.   
— Nie mam gościnnego pokoju, więc będziesz musiał przespać się ze mną albo na kanapie — informuje go przepraszająco brat.   
— W porządku. — Louis wzrusza ramionami. — Myślę, że zmieścimy się w twoim łóżku.   
Nie chce tego przyznać na głos, ale teraz, kiedy spotkał Liama pierwszy raz od pięciu lat, nie może znieść myśli, że znów się z nim rozstanie. Jeśli ciepły uśmiech brata jest jakąś wskazówką, to chłopak zdecydowanie o tym wie i czuje to samo.   
Tej nocy Louis śpi lepiej, niż w przeciągu pięciu ostatnich lat, chociaż łóżko jest odrobinę za małe na nich dwóch i Liam kradnie całą kołdrę.

***

Rano, kiedy Louis wreszcie się budzi, czuje się jak nowo narodzony. Liama już nie ma, a zerknięcie na zegarek powiadamia go, że dawno minęła dwunasta. Ubiera się w ciuchy, w których tu przyjechał i przeczesuje palcami włosy, mając nadzieję, że nie odstają zbyt tragicznie na boki. Po cichu wychodzi z pokoju i kieruje się na dół, skąd dochodzą go dźwięki telewizora. Zastaje Liama na kanapie, gapiącego się na jakiś głupi program.   
— Hej — mówi, stając w przejściu.   
Liam rozpromienia się w jego kierunku, podrywając się z sofy.   
— Hej — wita się. — Jesteś głodny?   
— Masz płatki i mleko? — pyta Louis, podążając za nim do kuchni. — Napiłbym się też ciepłej herbaty.   
— Zaraz ci podam — mówi Liam. — Jeśli chcesz skorzystać z łazienki to idź w dół korytarza i ostatnie drzwi po lewej.   
Louis kiwa głową i idzie we wskazanym kierunku. Łazienka nie jest duża, ale za to czysta i zadbana, mimo tego, że korzysta z niej trzech facetów. Kiedy Louis myje palcem zęby i ochlapuje twarz zimną wodą, czuje się dużo bardziej rozbudzony. Pożycza też sobie lakier do włosów, który znajduje na półce obok zlewu i układa włosy, żeby nie odstawały w różnych kierunkach.   
Kiedy wraca do kuchni, na stole stoi przygotowany karton z mlekiem i paczka płatków. Obok tego stoi parująca herbata i Louisowi wpada do głowy myśl, że rozumie, dlaczego Liam rzucił życie łowcy. Od razu też dopadają go wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ zamierza go z tego wyciągnąć i prosić, aby zostawił wszystko, co sobie zbudował przez ostatnie pięć lat.   
Chłopak siedzi po drugiej stronie stołu, wskazując zachęcająco ręką, aby Louis usiadł.   
— Wiec gdzie są twoi przyjaciele? — pyta, kiedy zajmuje miejsce.   
Wsypuje sobie czekoladowe kulki do talerza i zalewa je zimnym mlekiem.   
— Andy poszedł na zajęcia, a Josh do pracy — informuje go brat.   
— A ty nie masz dzisiaj zajęć? — pyta Louis z pełną buzią i mruczy radośnie, ponieważ nie jadł tych płatków dobre trzy lata.   
— Mam dopiero o trzynastej, ale nie ma szans, że pójdę na zajęcia, kiedy do mnie przyjechałeś. — Liam wywraca oczami. — Wiec mów co u ciebie.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
— Po staremu — przyznaje. — Jeżdżę z miasta do miasta, śpię w gównianych hotelach i odżywiam się niezdrowym żarciem. A ty jak sobie radzisz?   
Liam potrząsa głową, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób gest wydaje się być przepełniony czułością.   
— Jestem na drugim roku inżynierii środowiska — powiadamia go chłopak. — Wcześniej próbowałem z prawem, ale po dwóch latach zrezygnowałem. Nie czułem, że to kierunek właściwy dla mnie. Myślę, że poszedłem na to, bo z początku utożsamiałem to z pomaganiem ludziom. No wiesz, tak jak ty i tata. Ale potem zwyczajnie przestałem to kochać, zrobiłem sobie roczną przerwę i zacząłem pracować.  
— Och — mruczy Louis, grzebiąc łyżką w talerzu. — Cieszę się, że znalazłeś coś, co kochasz.   
— Może to nie jest szczyt moich marzeń, wciąż tak właściwie nie wiem, co naprawdę chciałbym robić, ale studia są naprawdę fajne — mówi Liam. Obaj milczą przez chwilę, aż wreszcie Liam pyta niepewnie: — A co u… co u taty?   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
— Nie widziałem _Marka_ tyle samo czasu, co ciebie — informuje go. — Nasze drogi rozeszły się, kiedy wypił sobie za dużo i nazwał mnie ciotą oraz pedałem. Miałem go już dosyć po tym, jak umówił mnie na randki w ciemno z dziewczynami.   
Liam wzdycha, pocierając twarz.   
— Przykro mi, że tak się stało — mówi wreszcie.   
— W porządku. I tak był zawsze ojcem tylko na papierku. Teraz jest chyba gdzieś w Australii, ale nie wiem dokładnie.   
— Czyli przez te lata… polowałeś sam?   
— Nie. — Louis kręci głową. — Przez rok byłem z Niallem, ale miał wypadek, który zjebał mu kolano. Teraz stał się specem od komputerów i pochłania księgi o istotach nadprzyrodzonych jak szalony. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że Nialler będzie miał taki zapał do książek. Prędzej podejrzewałbym ciebie.   
Liam wystawia do niego język, jak wtedy, kiedy byli dużo młodsi.   
— A później? Z kim polowałeś?   
— Przez krótki czas byłem sam, a potem spotkałem Kristen. Kojarzysz rodzinę Stewartów, nie? — pyta Louis, a kiedy Liam kiwa głową, kontynuuje: — Spotkałem ją w mieście, jak polowała na ghula. Pomogłem jej, a reszta to już historia, jak to mówią.   
Na wspomnienie Kristen, jego żołądek zaciska się mocno, ponieważ Louis wie, że kiedy siedzi tutaj, wymieniając się z Liamem informacjami o swoim życiu, jego czas coraz bardziej ucieka. Kiedy rozmawiał z Niallem wczoraj przez telefon, kazał mu dzwonić do innych łowców i pytać, czy w ostatnim czasie spotkali więcej demonów niż zwykle i czy ktoś zniknął bez śladu, nie pozostawiając do siebie kontaktu. Louis musi wiedzieć, czy demonom chodziło o Kristen czy zajęli się innymi łowcami. Musi też wiedzieć, czy demony porywają tylko kobiety czy może mężczyzn również. Wszystko ma znaczenie. Jedyne, co wie na pewno, to fakt, że nie porwali Kristen, żeby ją opętać, ponieważ każdy łowca w wieku szesnastu lat ma robiony runiczny tatuaż, który przed tym chroni.   
— Lou? — Liam macha mu ręką przed oczami, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.   
— Wybacz. — Louis posyła mu lekko napięty uśmiech i podnosi kubek herbaty. Upija łyk i mruczy cicho. — Dokładnie taka, jaką lubię.   
Brat wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Robiłem ci tę herbatę przez dobre dziesięć lat naszego życia — mówi. — Nie myśl, że zapomniałem.   
Następnie milczą przez kilka chwil, aż wreszcie Liam wzdycha ciężko.   
— Tak bardzo, jak chciałbym wierzyć, że wpadłeś z przyjacielską wizytą, to wiem, że jest inaczej.   
Louis spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem.   
— Och?   
— Znam cię, Lou. Wiem, że nie przyjechałbyś tutaj, gdyby coś złego się nie wydarzyło. Wiem to, ponieważ przez ostatnie pięć lat szanowałeś moją decyzję o odcięciu się od życia łowców — kontynuuje Liam. — Dlatego chcę wiedzieć, co się stało.   
— Przepraszam — wyrzuca z siebie Louis, garbiąc się lekko. — Wiem, że nie powinienem tu przyjeżdżać, ale nie potrafię znaleźć nikogo innego, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Dwa dni temu Kristen została porwana z naszego pokoju motelowego. Po tym, jak załatwiliśmy strzygę, ja pojechałem do baru, a ona się przespać. Tam zagadywał mnie jakiś koleś, ale miałem dziwne wrażenie, że coś z nim nie tak. Okazało się, że to demon. Kiedy on pilnował mnie w barze, ktoś inny zajął się Kristen. Muszę ją odnaleźć, a sam nie dam sobie rady.   
— Demony? — powtarza za nim Liam, odchylając się na krześle. — Myślałem, że odkąd sto lat temu bramy piekieł zostały zamknięte, nie mogą wydostać się na powierzchnię ziemi?   
— Pojedyncze przypadki zawsze się wymykały — poprawia go Louis. — Przez ostatnie pięć lat spotkałem może ze dwa. Jednak teraz wiem, że te demony za nami podążały, czułem je, Li. I od dawna musiały mieć ułożony ten plan. Coś się dzieje, coś dużego, i musimy dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie.   
Liam chowa twarz w dłoniach, garbiąc ramiona, i wzdycha ciężko.   
— Lou… nie mogę ot tak zostawić mojego życia, które tutaj zbudowałem — mówi. — Mam tu przyjaciół i studia. Mam _dom_ , stabilne życie.   
— Wiem, Li, i nie prosiłbym cię o pomoc, gdybym nie musiał — szepcze Louis, składając ręce na stole. — Ale nie ma nikogo, komu ufam bardziej niż tobie. Sam nie dam sobie rady z demonami. Wiesz, że jestem do dupy w łacinie.   
Młodszy brat spogląda na niego uważnie, wyglądając, jakby rozmyślanie nad słowami Louisa sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Cisza zalega między nimi na dobre kilka minut, aż wreszcie Liam oświadcza:   
— Okej, pojadę z tobą; wezmę urlop dziekański i pomogę ci rozwikłać, o co chodzi. Ale kiedy tylko sprawa będzie skończona, wracam tutaj i chcę zapomnieć, że poza horrorami i legendami demony w ogóle istnieją, jasne?   
Louis czuje się, jakby nagle ktoś zdjął mu ciężar całego świata z ramion.   
— Jasne — mówi, a serce trzepocze mu gwałtownie w klatce piersiowej. — Okej, więc zbieraj rzeczy i spadamy.   
Liam gapi się na niego jak na szaleńca.   
— Nie, Louis — mówi. — Najpierw muszę jechać na uczelnię i załatwić wszystkie formalności, potem spakuję rzeczy i poczekam, aż do domu wróci Josh z Andym, żeby się z nimi pożegnać. Nie zamierzam wyjechać stąd bez słowa i zostawić ich, żeby się o mnie martwili. Powiemy im, że nasz ojciec jest bardzo chory i muszę jechać z tobą do Karoliny Północnej. Rozumiesz?   
— W porządku. — Louis kiwa głową, ponieważ wie, że nie może wymagać od brata, żeby wszystko nagle zostawił. — Ale robimy tak, że ty jedziesz teraz na uczelnię, a ja idę do twojego pokoju i pakuję ci rzeczy, okej?   
— Okej — zgadza się Liam, podnosząc do góry. — Spakuj wszystkie koszulki, bokserki, skarpetki i spodnie jakie posiadam. Nie zamierzam chodzić w dwóch parach spodni przez cały ten czas.   
Louis śmieje się, kiwając głową.   
— Wiesz, że jestem dobry w pakowaniu dużej ilości ciuchów.   
Liam wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Będziemy potrzebowali jakiegoś większego auta — mówi, wyglądając przez okno i zerkając na porsche.   
— To się świetnie sprawdza — zapewnia go Louis, czując ekscytację w żołądku. — A teraz spadaj, nie mamy dużo czasu. 


	3. Chapter 3

Liamowi tak długo zajmuje załatwienie studiów i pożegnanie się z przyjaciółmi, że są gotowi do drogi dopiero późnym wieczorem. Andy i Josh są naprawdę genialni i Louis czuje piekące poczucie winy, kiedy obserwuje, jak jego brat żegna się z nimi, a potem tęsknym wzrokiem zerka w lusterko samochodu, gdy odjeżdżają w dół drogi.   
— Więc jaki jest plan? — pyta.   
Louis stuka palcami w kierownicę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.   
— Najpierw odwiedzimy Nialla — decyduje w końcu. — Po drodze wstąpimy do małego miasteczka, w którym giną mężczyźni. Co tydzień, jak w zegarku, wchodzą do jeziora i już nie wypływają. To sprawa, którą mieliśmy zbadać z Kristen, ale… W każdym razie chciałbym tam wpaść. To nie powinno nam zająć dłużej niż dzień.   
— A po co jedziemy do Nialla? — Głos Liama jest zaciekawiony, gdy chłopak wystukuje jakiś rytm na swoim kolanie.   
— Kazałem mu skontaktować się z innymi łowcami i dowiedzieć się, czy doszło do jeszcze jakichś porwań — odpowiada mu Louis.   
— Okej, w porządku — godzi się Liam, kiwając głową.   
Jadą przez chwilę w ciszy, aż wreszcie Louisowi coś się przypomina.   
— Otwórz schowek — mówi, starając się nie być zbyt podekscytowanym.   
Brat posyła mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie, ale posłusznie otwiera schowek i wyciąga z niego duży, oprawiony w czarną skórę dziennik.   
— Lou — wzdycha, przesuwając palcami po miękkiej okładce. Następnie otwiera go i zerka na pierwszą stronę. Uśmiech pojawia się na jego wargach, gdy czyta: — _Do zbierania cytatów starszego brata. Twój Louis xx_   
— Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się coś do notowania moich mądrych słów — mówi Louis, szczerząc się.   
Liam prycha, wywracając oczami, ale wciąż gładzi palcami dziennik, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że go trzyma. Obaj wiedzą, co oznacza ten prezent — Liam zaczyna być łowcą, nie ma od tego ucieczki.   
— Proszę cię, Tommo, nie chcę, żeby mój dziennik już zawsze miał puste strony — dokucza mu brat.   
— Bezczelny gnojek — śmieje się Louis, czując się lekko po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.   
Uwielbiał podróżowanie z Kristen i pracowanie z nią, ale przebywanie z Liamem jest czymś zupełnie innym po tak długim czasie.   
Następne kilka godzin drogi mija im na wymienianiu się zabawnymi historiami i faktami z życia, które obaj u siebie pominęli. To miły czas.

***

Po dwóch dniach podróżowania, Louis po raz kolejny przejeżdża przez miasteczko, w którym została porwana Kristen, i uśmiecha się, kiedy stojąc na światłach, widzi na słupie rysopis „wilka”, który zaatakował Elizę.   
— To strzyga, którą załatwiliśmy — powiadamia Liama, wskazując na rysunek.   
Liam spogląda na obrazek i parska.   
— To wygląda jak wilk po nieudanej transplantacji pyska — śmieje się. — Ta babka chyba głęboko uwierzyła w twoją bajkę.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami, ruszając z piskiem opon, kiedy ma zielone.   
— Będzie spać spokojniej, nie wiedząc, co ją naprawdę dopadło — mówi.   
— Pewnie tak — zgadza się Liam. — Gdzie masz swój dziennik?   
— W torbie w bagażniku, a co?   
— Mógłbym go przejrzeć? Zobaczyć, czy trafiłeś na jakieś istoty, o których do tej pory nie wiedziałem.   
— Zaraz stanę gdzieś na poboczu jak będzie szansa i go wyjmiesz — mówi Louis. — Poza tym myślę, że za jakąś godzinę, góra półtorej, będziemy na miejscu. Pokręcimy się po mieście i popytamy ludzi, czy ostatnio działo się coś dziwnego z wodą. Jakby co, jesteśmy hydrologami, którzy otrzymali zgłoszenie dotyczące jeziora.   
— To kim już byłeś?   
— Nie pamiętam, ale było tego sporo — śmieje się Louis.   
Godzinę i piętnaście minut później wreszcie udaje im się dotrzeć do małej mieściny i Louis zastanawia się, czemu wszystkie złe rzeczy dzieją się w takich miejscach. Jeszcze nie miał sprawy, która rozgrywałaby się w jakimś dużym mieście, raczej wszystko na jego obrzeżach.   
— Zostajemy tu na noc? — pyta Liam, kiedy Louis parkuje pod jakimś podrzędnym hotelikiem.   
— Zobaczymy ile nam zejdzie — odpowiada mu. — Wolałbym załatwić sprawę i jechać prosto do Nialla. Nie chcę marnować więcej czasu, niż to absolutnie koniecznie.   
— Okej — mówi po prostu Liam, podążając za nim, gdy Louis kieruje się w dół ulicy, gdzie dostrzega grupkę starszych pań.   
To idealna okazja do dowiedzenia się absolutnie wszystkiego — jeśli ktoś ma coś wiedzieć w takich miastach, to tylko babcie.   
Kiedy wreszcie do nich podchodzą, pięć kobiet obraca się w ich kierunku, przyglądając się im uważnie.   
— Dzień dobry, paniom — mówi raźno Liam, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Moglibyśmy zadać kilka pytań, dotyczących stanu wód w tym mieście?   
— Jesteśmy hydrologami i dostaliśmy od was zgłoszenie, że coś dzieje się z jeziorem — dodaje Louis, również się uśmiechając.   
— Dwa dni temu już ktoś tutaj był — powiadamia go jedna z nich, przyglądając im się podejrzanie.   
Louis uśmiecha się w najbardziej czarujący i przepraszający sposób, jaki umie.   
— Tak — potwierdza, kiwając głową, jakby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o sprawie. — I po zrobieniu pomiarów… eee, zasolenia wody, wysłali nas. Ja i mój partner Jack jesteśmy specami w tej dziedzinie.   
— Co dzieje się z naszym jeziorem, że giną tam ludzie? — pyta druga z kobiet, przyjmując zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.   
— Podejrzewamy, że do jeziora wpływają podziemne rzeki, które przynoszą ze sobą minerały i sól, przez co właśnie podniósł się poziom zasolenia — informuje Liam pewnie i Louis ma ochotę parsknąć, ponieważ jego brat zawsze był gówniany z geografii, chociaż może jego studia coś mu pomogły w tym temacie. — Wraz z solą podnosi się również poziom siarczanu, który jest wysoce szkodliwy dla ludzi. Jednak musimy pobrać jeszcze próbki, żeby wiedzieć dokładnie, co się wydarzyło.   
Louis jest całkiem pod wrażeniem tego kłamstwa.   
— Och — mówi pierwsza kobieta. — Więc od miesiąca mężczyźni z miasteczka giną w jeziorze. Policja nie może znaleźć ciał, ani wyjaśnić przyczyn tego zjawiska.   
— W porządku — mruczy Louis. — Czy mężczyźni giną w jakiś konkretny dzień?   
— Tak — prawie że krzyczy kolejna, wyglądając, jakby była wdzięczna, że ktoś wreszcie zapytał o ten szczegół. — Nikt mi nie chciał wierzyć, że to ma jakieś powiązanie, ale zauważyłam, że te wydarzenia zawsze mają miejsce w czwartki!   
Louis i Liam spoglądają na siebie znacząco. Czwartek był wczoraj.   
— Czy wczoraj ktoś zginął? — pyta Liam.   
— Nie — odpowiada kobieta, a jej towarzyszki posyłają jej spojrzenia, jakby chciały udowodnić, że ta teoria nie ma sensu. — Ale to dlatego, że jest zakaz zbliżania się do jeziora. Od ostatniej śmierci biednego Johna, nikt tam nie chodzi. Wszyscy się boją.   
— Bardzo paniom dziękujemy — mówi Louis. — Zajmiemy się tą sprawą jak najszybciej.   
— W którą stronę nad to jezioro? — pyta jeszcze Liam.   
Po tym, jak dostają szczegółowe instrukcje dotyczącego tego, jak się dostać nad wodę, obaj niezwłocznie kierują się w tamtą stronę.   
— Więc co? — pyta chłopak. — Myślisz, że to syrena?   
— Raczej tak — mruczy Louis, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. — Rusałki nie zjadają swoich ofiar. A skoro nikt nie może znaleźć ciał, to znaczy, że kolesie skończyli w brzuchu syreny.   
— Uroczo — wzdycha Liam. — Wiesz jak ją zabić, czy musimy zrobić research?   
— Zadzwonię do Nialla — mówi Louis. — Powinien coś na ten temat wiedzieć. Nie chcę marnować czasu na przesiadywanie w bibliotece, a w Internecie raczej nic sensownego nie znajdziemy. Kristen szukała jakiś wiadomości, ale nic nie znalazła.   
Jego brat kiwa tylko głową, rozglądając się po okolicy, gdy Louis wybiera połączenie z Niallem.   
— Cześć, Lou — odbiera chłopak. — Dzwonisz po informacje o demonach?   
— Hej, Ni — wita się Louis. — O tym pogadamy, jak wpadnę do ciebie jutro. A przynajmniej taki jest plan, jestem jakieś pięćset kilometrów od twojego domu, ale po drodze wpadliśmy z Liamem…  
— Jest z tobą Liam? — wrzeszczy do słuchawki Niall, przerywając mu.   
— Cześć, Nialler! — mówi głośno Liam, szczerząc się.   
— Wiedziałem, że ten dupek wreszcie wróci do roboty — śmieje się radośnie blondyn. — No ale na co wpadliście?  
— Na syrenę. — Louis uśmiecha się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Przez ostatnie cztery tygodnie w każdy czwartek ginęli w nim mężczyźni.   
— Wczoraj też? — pyta Niall, a w oddali słychać klikanie klawiatury.   
— Nie, nikt nie zbliża się do jeziora, bo się boją — odpowiada.   
— Macie fart, inaczej musielibyście czekać kolejny tydzień, żeby ją zabić — mamrocze Niall, brzmiąc, jakby nie poświęcał Louisowi pełnej uwagi. Mruczy coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, nim nagle wykrzykuje: — Mam! Kiedy zjawicie się nad jeziorem i dotkniecie wody, syrena od razu się pojawi i zacznie śpiewać. Zaręczam was, że jest paskudna jak noc, ale nie będziecie zwracać na to uwagi, myśląc o niej, jak o najpiękniejszej istocie na Ziemi.   
— No dobra, ale jak ją zabić? — pyta Louis, kiedy razem z Liamem przystają przed żółtymi taśmami, którymi jest oblepione wejście na teren, gdzie znajduje się jezioro.   
— Syrena może mamić jedną osobę na raz, więc tylko któryś z was dostąpi tego zaszczytu — powiadamia ich raźno Niall. — Stare legendy mówią, że do zabicia syreny wystarczy oparcie się jej urokowi i wtedy same rzucą się na głębiny morza i umrą, ale skoro macie tam jezioro, to może być problem. Znalazłem też podanie o tym, że wystarczy celnie zamachnąć się kamieniem i trafić ją w łeb. Wtedy nieprzytomna albo zabita, zależy jak mocno jej przywalicie, wpadnie pod wodę i pójdzie na dno jeziora, gdzie powinna zgnić.   
— Czyli mamy tylko domysły? — mówi Louis, marszcząc nos.   
— Niestety nie jestem w stanie podać ci pewnych informacji, ale spróbowałbym z tym kamieniem — oświadcza Niall. — I pod żadnym pozorem nie wchodź do wody, bo jak już syrena dopadnie cię w swoje szpony, to masz marne szanse na przeżycie. Ten z was, który będzie przytomny, musi pilnować tego drugiego. Proponuję przywiązanie się do siebie linami albo coś.   
— Okej, dzięki, Ni — wzdycha Louis. — Widzimy się jutro u ciebie.   
— W porządku. Bądźcie ostrożni — żegna się Niall i po chwili w słuchawce rozlega się dźwięk przerwanego połączenia.   
— Czyli co? Wracamy po auto, bierzemy linę i szukamy kamieni? — pyta Liam, przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
— Na to by wyglądało. — Louis pociera twarz dłonią. — Mam nadzieję, że to ja zostanę omamiony jej czarem. Są większe szanse, że mnie powstrzymasz przed wejściem do wody.   
— Dlatego, że urosłeś taki mały — dopowiada jego brat z głupkowatym uśmiechem.   
— Jeszcze jeden taki żart, a biegniesz za autem do Nialla — ostrzega go Louis, dźgając palcem w jego pierś.   
— Jasne, kapitanie — śmieje się Liam, salutując mu.   
— Kretyn — wzdycha Louis, ale również się uśmiecha.

***

— Myślisz, że lina jest wystarczająco ciasno zawiązana? Nie uwolnimy się z niej? — pyta Louis, poruszając ramionami.   
— Raczej nie. — Liam kręci głową. — Ty jesteś ciaśniej związany niż ja, ale to dlatego, że zakładamy, iż to ty zostaniesz omamiony. Mam nadzieję, że syrena nie zrobi nam niespodzianki.   
— I lepiej traf tym cholernym kamieniem albo jak zginę, to będę cię nawiedzał do końca życia — grozi mu Louis.   
— Nie mów tak. — Liam marszczy ze zmartwieniem brwi. — Powiedz, że nam się uda.   
— Oczywiście, że nam się uda. — Louis wywraca oczami. — Nie ma innej opcji. Mamy jeszcze za dużo roboty do wykonania, żeby dać się zabić jakiejś cholernej syrenie.   
— W porządku. — Chłopak posyła mu lekko blady uśmiech i Louis dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że to pierwsze, prawdziwe polowanie jego brata, jeśli nie liczyć tych paru razy z ojcem. Ale i tak miał po tym pięć lat przerwy.   
Następnie wydarzenia rozgrywają się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Louis zbliża się do krawędzi jeziora i kopie nieduży kamień, który się tam znajduje, aby zmącić wodę. Po chwili zza tafli wody wyłania się wyjątkowo paskudny łeb ze zbyt dużą ilością zębów i…   
Reszta myśli ucieka mu z głowy, ponieważ _musi iść, musi iść do tej pięknej istoty, musi iść już teraz_! Szarpie się z więzami, które trzymają go miejscu, napierając do przodu i starając się wyciągnąć ramiona w stronę tych niesamowitych, wabiących dźwięków. Nie słyszy nic innego oprócz przepięknej pieśni i skamle głośno, kiedy nagle upada na ziemię. Jednak to mu nie przeszkadza — zaczyna czołgać się po ziemi, wijąc w więzach, które go trzymają.   
Nagle wszystko ustaje i Louis mruga oczami. Dopiero po sekundzie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi oraz to, że w buzi ma piach. Wypluwa go, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem i obraca głowę, zerkając na Liama, który wygląda, jakby przebiegł maraton. Jest czerwony na twarzy, a jego czarna koszulka lepi mu się do ciała. Opiera się rękami o kolana, dysząc ciężko.   
— Jak na kogoś, kto jest taki mały, masz zadziwiająco dużo siły — sapie. — Myślałem, że już cię nie utrzymam. Wiłeś się i darłeś jak szalony, mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu.   
Louis ignoruje uwagę o byciu małym. Nie jest mały, jest po prostu niski.   
— Ale zabiłeś sukę? — pyta.   
— Trafiłem ją prosto w łeb za czwartym razem — powiadamia go chłopak. — Z tobą szarpiącym się jak szalony, to i tak cud, że dałem radę.   
— Paskudna była, co? — śmieje się Louis.   
— Jeszcze nie widziałem paskudniejszej gęby — zgadza się Liam z głupim uśmiechem.   
— A teraz uwolnij mnie z tych lin, dobra? — prosi Louis.   
Jego brat kiwa głową, wyciągając z kieszeni nóż i najpierw uwalnia siebie, a dopiero później pomaga wydostać się Louisowi ze sznurów.   
Nagle coś miga przy wejściu do jeziora i Louis szybko obraca w tamtą stronę głowę. Przy furtce oklejonej żółtymi taśmami stoi wysoki chłopak. Wysoki, _niesamowicie przystojny_ chłopak z długimi, falowanymi włosami, które aż proszą się o przeczesanie ich palcami. Jednak, kiedy Louis mruga i ponownie otwiera oczy, nikogo nie ma w tamtym miejscu.   
— Co się dzieje? — pyta Liam, spoglądając w tym samym kierunku, co on.   
— Myślę, że ktoś nas obserwował — mówi Louis, a jego serce zaczyna walić jak młotem.   
— Mówiąc ktoś masz na myśli…?   
— Chyba podąża za nami kolejny demon — oznajmia Louis, mrużąc oczy, jakby chciał dojrzeć coś jeszcze w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą widział tamtego chłopaka. — Zniknął przy mrugnięciu oka, co znaczy, że na pewno nie jest człowiekiem.   
— Cholera — wzdycha jego brat, pomagając mu otrzepać ciuchy z piasku. — Myślisz, że grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo?   
— Teraz na pewno nie. — Louis kręci głową. — Gdyby miał zaatakować, zrobiłby to, kiedy byliśmy zajęci syreną. Myślę, że póki co, tylko nas obserwuje. Musimy być ostrożni i nie rozdzielać się. Ze mną i Karen też tak zrobili - czekali na dogodny moment, kiedy nie byliśmy razem.   
— Nie podoba mi się to — mówi Liam. — W tej całej sprawie jest coś dziwnego. Demony tak nie działają. One nie planują i nie obserwują. Poza tym, jaki mają interes w porywaniu łowców, kiedy wiedzą, że nie mogą nas opętać?   
— Tortury? — pyta retorycznie Louis. — Chcą się zemścić za to, ilu z nich już unicestwiliśmy albo posłaliśmy z powrotem do piekła?   
Liam potrząsa głową, wyglądając na zamyślonego.   
— To coś więcej — mówi. — Czuję to. A teraz spadajmy stąd, nim ktoś z miasteczka się tu przypałęta.   
— Myślisz, że kapną się, że jezioro jest już zdatne do użytku? — pyta go Louis.   
— Tamta babka mówiła, że był tu jakiś hydrolog, nie? Jeśli pobrał próbki to zadzwoni za kilka dni i powie, że zbiornik jest czysty. Jak nie znajdą ciał, ani przyczyny śmierci, to wszyscy zapomną o sprawie za góra dwa miesiące.   
— To co? Kierunek Nialler?   
— Gdzie on w ogóle mieszka? — Liam przytrzymuje dla niego taśmę, czekając, aż Louis pod nią przejdzie.   
— Praktycznie na granicy między Montaną a Wyoming, w mieście Powell — mówi Louis.   
— Też nie miał gdzie się wyprowadzić — wzdycha chłopak.   
— Zajął swój stary, rodzinny dom, który przepisał mu tata — informuje go Louis. — Mają tam pokaźną bibliotekę, a w podziemiach bunkier, w których jest tyle pułapek na demony, że nie jesteś w stanie zliczyć.   
— Kocham rodzinne domy łowców. — Liam wywraca oczami. — Są takie zapraszające i gościnne.   
Louis śmieje się, zerkając we wsteczne lusterko, gdy wycofuje auto i marszczy brwi, kiedy znów miga mu sylwetka tego ślicznego chłopaka, którego widział przy wejściu do jeziora. Szkoda tylko, że koleś jest opętany przez demona, ale Louis przyrzeka sobie, że jeśli będzie miał szansę, to uratuje go od niechcianego gościa w jego ciele. Jak poprzednio, po mrugnięciu okiem demon znika i Louis wzdycha ciężko. Czeka ich trudny okres, ale obecność Liama dodaje mu dziwnej otuchy — być może dlatego, że jeśli jego brat jest blisko niego, to Louis może go bronić. A może dlatego, że zwyczajnie za nim tęsknił. 


	4. Chapter 4

— Kogo moje oczy widzą! — drze się Niall z ganku, teatralnie dociskając dłonie do serca.   
— Cześć, palancie! — krzyczy Louis, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi porsche.   
— Hej, Ni — wita się Liam, machając ręką.   
Następnie wykonują dziwny, grupowy uścisk i Louis jest całkiem pewien, że Niall z radości poklepał go po pośladkach.   
— Więc jak wam poszło z syreną? — pyta blondyn, prowadząc ich w głąb domu.   
Louis rzuca swoją torbę podróżną przy drzwiach, ponieważ był tu jakieś milion razy, a jego brat rozgląda się ciekawie po wnętrzu, gdy przechodzą do kuchni.   
— Całkiem nieźle — mówi Louis. — Ja dostąpiłem zaszczytu bycia jej ofiarą, a Li przywalił jej kamieniem w łeb i poszła na dno.   
— To są moi chłopcy — rechocze Niall, potrząsając głową. — Chcecie coś do picia?   
— Dawaj piwo — prosi Liam, opierając się o ścianę.   
Blondyn rozdaje im zimne butelki z piwem i potem kierują się prosto do biura.   
— To co? Przechodzimy od razu do interesów? — pyta Niall.   
Louis siada na krześle naprzeciwko biurka, a Liam zajmuje miejsce obok.   
— Więc co wiemy?   
— Dzwoniłem do każdego łowcy, którego kiedykolwiek poznałem — zaczyna Niall, grzebiąc w szufladzie. Po chwili wyciąga kartkę z zapisanymi imionami i podsuwa ją dwójce braci. — Zresztą sami zobaczcie.   
Louis przegląda listę, na której znajduje się dwadzieścia osiem nazwisk — siedem z nich jest przekreślonych. Obok są podane numerki; przypuszczalnie oznaczają, ile dni minęło od porwania.   
— Cholera — sapie, pocierając twarz, i bierze solidny łyk piwa. — Czyli mamy do czynienia z czymś większym.   
— Na to wygląda — mówi Niall, podczas gdy Liam wciąż uważnie przygląda się kartce, wyglądając, jakby coś kalkulował w głowie. — To tylko łowcy z Ameryki, nie mam pojęcia czy na innych kontynentach wydarzyło się coś podobnego. Szukałem w necie jakichś informacji, ale nic nie ma. Całkowita cisza.  
— To może… — zaczyna Louis, ale przerywa mu brat.   
— To nazwiska wszystkich starych rodzin — oznajmia głośno, stukając palcem w kartkę. — Cokolwiek robią demony, potrzebują do tego potomków starych rodów łowców.   
Louis z Niallem jednocześnie przechylają się do kartki i po krótkim przyjrzeniu się jej, Louis faktycznie zauważa, że każda przekreślona osoba należy do starych i szanowanych rodzin. Po chwili jego serce praktycznie przestaje bić, gdy do głowy wpada mu pewna myśl.   
— Ni — mówi, spoglądając na przyjaciela. — Nie możesz tu zostać sam.   
Blondyn spogląda na niego przez dłuższą chwilę swoimi cholernie jasnymi i cholernie niebieskimi oczami, a potem ma czelność wzruszyć ramionami.   
— Ten dom to jedna, wielka pułapka na demony — stwierdza. — Nie ma opcji, że któryś tu wejdzie i w pewnej chwili nie zostanie uwięziony.   
— Ale…   
— Louis, w tej chwili siedzisz pod pułapką — przerywa mu ze zniecierpliwieniem. Louis spogląda w górę i, faktycznie, dostrzega rysunek diabelskiej pułapki przebijający się spod białej farby na suficie. — Jestem tu bezpieczniejszy niż gdziekolwiek indziej, rozumiesz? Gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, mogę zejść do bunkra, do którego droga prowadzi przez korytarz zalany święconą wodą. Ten dom to cholerna forteca. Mój dziadek był paranoikiem, a ojciec to po nim odziedziczył.   
— Okej, okej — wzdycha Louis. Liam układa dłoń na jego ramieniu, pocierając je pocieszająco. — Po prostu się martwię. To moja wina, że zgarnęli Kristen. Gdybym tylko nie poszedł do tego cholernego baru…   
— Zgarnęliby ją w inny dzień — dokończa za niego brat, marszcząc brwi. — Nie obwiniaj się o coś, na co nie miałeś wpływu. Teraz musimy zastanowić się, jakie powiązania mają ze sobą te rodziny, oprócz tego, że są stare i odegrały ważną rolę w walce z demonami.   
— Nienawidzę takich zagadek — mruczy Louis, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa.   
Niall szczerzy się do niego, jakby był szczęśliwy, że wreszcie coś się dzieje i Louis chyba nie może go winić. Chłopak jest uwięziony w tym domu od dobrych czterech lat. Oprócz sporadycznych akcji, w których uczestniczy, i wyszukiwania informacji dla łowców, którzy dzwonią do niego po pomoc, praktycznie nie ma co robić. I mimo tego, że jego kolano wydaje się być w porządku i Niall chodzi normalnie, nie utykając, to sprawa szybko uległaby pogorszeniu, gdyby je nadwyrężył bieganiem, albo ktoś zraniłby go w tę nogę.   
— Możemy przejrzeć kroniki — proponuje blondyn. — Mam tę mojej rodziny, ale nigdy do niej nie zaglądałem, bo nudzą mnie stare historyjki rodzinne. Wiem tylko, że są tam wspomniane wydarzenia dotyczące rodziny Thomsonów i chyba Stewartów. To dwie rodziny, z którymi mam bliższe relacje.   
— No dobra, dawaj. — Liam klaszcze w dłonie, wiercąc się odrobinę na siedzeniu.   
Louis wywraca oczami, ponieważ jego brat zawsze uwielbiał zajmować się wyszukiwaniem informacji i grzebaniem w starych księgach. Pamięta, że kiedy byli młodsi, podkradał ojcu książkę do łaciny i uczył się jak odprawiać rytuały, a potem szeptał je sam do siebie, doprowadzając Louisa do szału.   
Niall znika z pokoju i wraca po dobrych trzech minutach, niosąc w ramionach opasłe, zakurzone tomisko.   
— Podekscytowani możliwością dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o rodzinie Horanów? — pyta, szczerząc się głupio.   
— Wystarczy, że wiem wszystko o jednym — śmieje się Louis. — To mi wystarczy na całe życie.   
Niall pokazuje mu środkowy palec i kładzie tom na biurku. Następnie przysuwa swoje krzesło w ich stronę i usadza się po lewej stronie Louisa.   
— Dzielimy się tak, że ja biorę jedną stronę, a wasza dwójka drugą — mówi. — Mam większą wprawę w przeglądaniu takiego badziewia i wyłapywaniu ważnych informacji.

***

Godzinę później Louis jest gotowy oszaleć. Są dopiero na siedemdziesiątej stronie, a nie zbliżyli się nawet do wydarzeń bliskich siedemsetnego roku. Nigdy nie sądził, że ktoś może prowadzić kronikę rodzinną na _kilkanaście_ pokoleń wstecz. Rozumie… do pra pra dziadka, czy coś, ale nie do kolesia, o którym nikt nie wie, że w ogóle kiedyś żył.   
— Dobra, przeskoczmy o pięćdziesiąt stron — zarządza wreszcie, wiercąc się na siedzeniu.   
Niall posyła mu kpiące spojrzenie.   
— Nie masz za wiele cierpliwości, co? — pyta, po czym po chwili namysłu dodaje: — Możesz iść ugotować obiad, jak chcesz. My z Liamem będziemy przeglądać dalej.   
— Stoi — mówi Louis, podrywając się natychmiast z krzesła, co powoduje wybuch śmiechu u obu jego partnerów. — Jakieś specjalne życzenia?   
— Nie byłem na zakupach, więc jedyne składniki jakie znajdziesz, będą się nadawać na spaghetti — informuje go Niall.   
— Postaraj się nie spalić sosu — dodaje Liam, zarabiając sobie uderzenie w ramię. — No co. Ostatni raz tak go zjarałeś, że nie mogliśmy doczyścić garnka.   
— Miałem siedemnaście lat — wytyka mu Louis, wywracając oczami.   
— I mam wierzyć, że przez te lata poprawiłeś się w gotowaniu? — Brat unosi na niego obie brwi.   
— Goń się, Leyuum — mamrocze Louis, pokazując mu środkowy palec.   
Niall przygląda im się z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, kręcąc głową.   
Louis bez słowa wychodzi z pokoju, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Bez skrępowania grzebie w każdej możliwej szafce, szukając garnka i patelni. Spaghetti jest chyba najprostszym możliwym daniem do zrobienia, więc nie skupia się za bardzo na zadaniu, gdy z fantazją wsypuje różne przyprawy do środka, nucąc cicho pod nosem i machając drewnianą łyżką. Właśnie dodaje szczyptę oregano, machając tyłkiem w rytm piosenki, którą odtwarza w głowie, kiedy nagle zamiera w bezruchu — za oknem kuchennym dostrzega tego samego demona, którego widział nad jeziorem. Skurwiel podążył za nim i Liamem aż do Powell. Serce Louisa zaczyna szybko bić, ponieważ nie wybaczy sobie, jeśli nieświadomie doprowadził go do domu Nialla i jego przyjacielowi będzie teraz grozić niebezpieczeństwo.   
Obraca głowę, nie chcąc gapić się natrętnie na demona i udaje, że go nie widział, gdy szybko wyłącza ogień pod garnkami. Wie, że musi powiadomić o tym Nialla i Liama; musi też zdobyć więcej wody święconej, jeśli chce mieć chociaż najmniejsze szanse w starciu z tym skurwielem. Louis spogląda na niego spod grzywki ostatni raz, nim wychodzi z kuchni i kieruje się szybko do gabinetu. Wciąż nie może przeżyć tego, że demon opętał takiego ślicznego chłopaka. Teraz, kiedy mógł mu się przyjrzeć odrobinę bardziej, zauważył jego wydatne usta i duże oczy. Tak samo jak długie, zgrabne nogi wciśnięte w spodnie, które były niczym druga skóra, i szerokie ramiona.   
Louis nigdy nie miał szczęścia do ślicznych chłopców.   
— Panowie, mamy towarzystwo — mówi, starając się unormować oddech, gdy wpada do gabinetu.   
Niall z Liamem podrywają zaalarmowani głowy, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.   
— Li, ten skurwiel, który nas obserwował nad jeziorem, właśnie pojawił się przed domem — informuje Louis brata.   
— Nie żartuj! — Liam podrywa się z krzesła, jakby nagły skok adrenaliny nie pozwalał mu usiedzieć w miejscu.   
— O co chodzi? — pyta Niall, podnosząc się spokojnie z siedzenia.   
Najwyraźniej naprawdę wierzy w to, że w tym domu nic mu nie grozi.   
— Kiedy zabijaliśmy syrenę, obserwował nas jakiś koleś — wyjaśnia Louis. — Potrafi szybko zniknąć, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że to demon. Nie zaatakował nas, kiedy zabijaliśmy syrenę, tylko się gapił, jakby czekał na inną, dogodną okazję.   
— Coś tu jest naprawdę nie tak — mamrocze Niall, stukając palcem w brodę. — Ale skoro mamy towarzystwo, to chodźcie za mną.   
Liam z Louisem podążają za nim bez słowa, gdy kierują się w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do piwnicy. Louis wie, że jego przyjaciel trzyma tam różnego rodzaju broń i galony świeconej wody. Pistolety i srebro na nic im się nie zdadzą w starciu z demonem, dlatego potrzebują dobrego planu, żeby zapędzić go w pułapkę, a potem odprawić odpowiedni rytuał, który pośle gnoja prosto do piekła, nie raniąc opętanego człowieka.   
Niall zapala światło, odkrywając w ten sposób całą ścianę wypełnioną różnego rodzaju bronią. Jednak omija ją, kierując się prosto do zaszklonej szafki, którą otwiera kluczem. Louis powstrzymuje wybuch śmiechu, kiedy Niall wyciąga zabawkowe pistoletu na wodę. Ale nie jakieś badziewne, tylko takie z prawdziwego zdarzenia — duże, z dodatkowym „magazynkiem” i pompką.   
— Żartujesz, co nie? — pyta, nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu.   
Niall wywraca na niego oczami, jakby dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.   
— Mów co chcesz, ale to ma większy zasięg, niż polewanie kogoś wodą z butelki, co nie? — stwierdza, jednocześnie podając im zabawki napełnione wodą święconą. — Mam też dla was kilka fajnych pistoletów na naboje z solą i srebrne sztylety. Jak będziecie jechać, to dam wam ładną wyprawkę.   
— Dzięki, mamo — mruczy Louis, czując prawdziwą wdzięczność.   
I może ma dwadzieścia cztery lata, ale mentalnie nadal jest dzieckiem, ponieważ szybko przeładowuje swój pistolet i strzela Liamowi prosto w twarz strumieniem zimnej wody.   
— Ty gnojku — sapie Liam, gapiąc się na niego. — Lepiej uciekaj.   
Louis śmieje się, znów pryskając mu prosto w twarz.   
— Spokój — mówi Niall, chociaż szczerzy się tak szeroko, że wygląda, jakby zaraz twarz miała mu się rozdzielić na pół. — Mamy demona do upolowania.   
— Wątpię, żeby jeszcze się tu kręcił — stwierdza Liam, ocierając twarz z wody. — Proponuję zostawić naszą _broń_ w gotowości i czekać, aż gnojek pojawi się kolejny raz.   
— Brzmi jak plan. — Blondyn wzrusza ramionami, wskazując im ręką wyjście.   
Louis wychodzi pierwszy i sekundę później piszczy głośno, gdy dostaje wodą prosto w głowę.   
— Kutas — mówi czule, obracając się na chichoczącego Liama. — Zemsta jest suką.   
— No właśnie — zgadza się z nim brat, znów go opryskując.   
Niall wybucha śmiechem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, gdy wypycha ich z piwnicy.   
— Louis, idź kończyć to spaghetti, bo umieram z głodu, a my z Liamem wrócimy do pracy — zarządza. — Jakby coś się działo, to nas wołaj.   
— Okej.

***

Louis ma właśnie wołać swoich chłopców na obiad, kiedy ten cholerny demon znów pojawia się niedaleko kuchennego oka. Louis widzi go kątem oka, więc nie sądzi, że demon jest świadomy tego, że jest obserwowany. Wyłącza gaz pod makaronem i szybko przelewa go do durszlaka, nim — jak gdyby nigdy nic — wychodzi z kuchni. Nie ma czasu na wołanie Nialla i Liama, dlatego łapie swój pistolet na wodę i skrada się po cichu do drzwi wyjściowych. Nie domyka ich za sobą, żeby nie robić hałasu, i przekrada się na drugą część domu, gdzie ostatni raz widział demona.   
Kiedy dostrzega go, wycofującego się pod drzewo, nie waha się, puszczając się biegiem i strzelając demonowi wodą prosto w szyję. Jednak palant tylko przystaje, obracając z zaciekawieniem głowę w jego kierunku. Louis ponownie naciska na spust, trafiając demona prosto w twarz, ale nie następuje żadne palenie skóry, ani agonalny wrzask.   
Louis zamiera w szoku, ponieważ nie spodziewał się tego. Zupełnie się tego, kurwa, nie spodziewał, bo jeśli koleś nie jest demonem, to kim jest?   
— Kim jesteś? — pyta, wciąż zszokowany, ale nie opuszcza zabawkowego pistoletu, jakby miał zapewnić mu w tej sytuacji jakąś ochronę.   
Chłopak stojący przed nim tylko przechyla głowę, jakby Louis był wyjątkowo ciekawym okazem robala. Woda skapuje mu z twarzy i spływa kropelkami po jego szyi, rozpraszając łowcę. Oczy nieznajomego są duże i _zielone_ , tak soczyście zielone, że Louis nie potrafi uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Tak samo jak w to, jak bardzo gładka wydaje się skóra chłopaka, czy w to, jak jego loki powiewają na wietrze w swej pełnej chwale.   
— Kim jesteś? — powtarza z naciskiem, starając się zebrać swoje myśli w jakąś logiczną całość.   
— Jeszcze nie czas — odpowiada mu głęboki, lekko ochrypły głos, jakby przez ostatnie kilka dni w ogóle nie był używany. — Jeszcze nie czas, Louisie Tomlinson.   
— Skąd znasz moje imię? — warczy Louis, denerwując się coraz bardziej.   
Jednak nim może uzyskać odpowiedź, zza domu wybiega Liam z Niallem. Louis zerka na nich, a kiedy znów się obraca, widzi przed sobą puste powietrze.   
— Co to, do cholery, było?! — krzyczy Liam. — Czemu wyszedłeś sam! Wiesz jak się przestraszyliśmy? Miałeś nas zawołać!   
Niall jak zawsze zachowuje stoicki spokój i jedynie masuje się po udzie, przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
— To nie jest demon — mówi Louis, potrząsając głową. — To nie jest pieprzony demon i nie mam pojęcia, kim ten koleś naprawdę jest.   
— Jak to nie jest demonem? — pyta Niall.   
— Normalnie. — Louis pociera twarz. — Dostał ode mnie wodą święconą i nic się nie wydarzyło. Powiedział tylko, że jeszcze nie czas i nazwał mnie po imieniu. To było dziwne. Nie zdążyłem zadać mu więcej pytań, ponieważ przybiegliście.   
— Brakuje nam do szczęścia tylko kolejnej zagadki — wzdycha Liam, gdy kierują się z powrotem do domu.   
— Proponuję zjeść, a potem się nad tym zastanawiać — mówi Niall, gdy zamykają za sobą drzwi wejściowe. — Natrafiliśmy z Liamem na wzmianki o Samuelu Coltcie.   
— To ten koleś, który zamknął bramy piekieł? — pyta Louis.   
W kuchni, od razu kieruje się do szafki, wyciągając trzy talerze i widelce. Rozdaje je łowcom i zaczyna nakładać sobie makaron.   
— Ten sam — potwierdza Liam. — Dopiero zaczęliśmy czytać pierwszy paragraf o nim, więc może dalej będzie coś więcej. Nawet, jeśli nie jest powiązany z naszą sprawą, to i tak ciekawy temat.

***

Po tym, jak zjadają obiad i przedzierają się przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt stron kroniki, Louis czuje jednocześnie podekscytowanie i strach.   
— Czyli co? Okazuje się, że Colt sam nie zamknął bram, tylko pomagała mu w tym twoja rodzina? — pyta głośno, żeby wszystko podsumować. — I oprócz twojej rodziny, były tam jeszcze rodzina Stewartów i Thomsonów?   
— Zgadza się — mówi Niall, rozkładając się wygodniej na siedzeniu. — Jest też duże prawdopodobieństwo, że rodziny, których członkowie zostali porwani, też miały w tym swój udział.   
— Pięknie — wzdycha Liam, po czym dopija swoje piwo. To już jego trzecie, chociaż Louis nie może go oceniać, bo sam z piwa przerzucił się na drinki. — Czyli mamy nagły wysyp demonów, porwania łowców, których rodziny są powiązane z Samuelem Coltem i dziwnego gościa, który podążą za nami, zgrywając tajemniczego Don Pedro.   
Louis chichocze, ponieważ możliwe, że jest trochę wstawiony, i klepie Liama po plecach.   
— Cudownie to podsumowałeś, braciszku — chwali go.   
Liam wywraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się lekko.   
— No więc zostaje nam obmyślić jakiś sensowny plan, żeby odkryć dlaczego akurat teraz demony postanowiły ujawnić się w swej pełnej chwale — mówi Niall, przyglądając się im.   
— Chyba prościej byłoby nam znaleźć broń Colta — prycha Louis, po czym cała ich trójka zamiera jednocześnie.   
— Kurwa.   
I naprawdę, lepszego komentarza nie trzeba do tego bagna, w którym się właśnie znaleźli. 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis budzi się, jęcząc cicho, i przewraca się na drugi bok. Naprawdę nie chce mu się wstawać i spędzać kolejnego dnia siedząc przed starymi księgami. Wczoraj, po tym, jak Louis spuścił bombę o Coltcie, posiedzieli jeszcze pięć minut, dyskutując na temat prawdopodobieństwa tego scenariusza, nim lekko pijani i zmęczeni poszli spać. Teraz Louis czuje się cudownie zaspany i rozgrzany, gdy opatula się mocniej kołdrą, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Już prawie przysypia po raz drugi, kiedy do pokoju wpada Liam.   
— No dalej, Lou, nie ma spania — mówi, bezceremonialnie zrzucając z niego kołdrę.   
— Odwal się — mamrocze Louis, zwijając się w kulkę, żeby zatrzymać ciepło swojego ciała.   
— Nie mamy czasu. — Brat potrząsa jego ramieniem. — Chodź. Ja już byłem w sklepie i zrobiłem naleśniki na śniadanie. Jestem całkiem pewny, że Niall je już wywąchał, więc schodziłbym na dół na twoim miejscu.   
— Nienawidzę rannych ptaszków — oznajmia Louis.   
— Jest po jedenastej, ruszaj tyłek.   
Następnie drzwi zamykają się i w pokoju nastaje cudowna cisza. Jednak łowca wie, że nie może iść dalej spać — mimo wszystko ma dzisiaj dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Muszą jechać do miejscowej biblioteki i poprzeglądać kroniki dotyczące roku tysiąc dziewięćset piątego, kiedy bramy piekieł zostały zamknięte. Być może uda im się znaleźć lokalizację wrót i jakieś wskazówki dotyczącego tego, gdzie znajduje się Colt. Ponoć Samuel stworzył tę broń, mając w planach zabić samego Lucyfera, jednak Pan Piekieł nie próbował wydostać się ze swojego królestwa, kiedy bramy były wciąż otwarte. Następnie szansa przepadła. Colt stworzył trzynaście kul, z czego siedem zostało wystrzelonych, a przynajmniej tak podaje historia. Louis słyszał tę opowieść od Marka, kiedy był jeszcze mały. Wraz z Samuelem słuch po jego broni zaginął. Nikt nie wie, gdzie została ukryta, chociaż wielu próbowało jej szukać. Jednak, jeśli kroniki są prawdziwe, to bramy piekieł nie zostały zamknięte przez jedną osobę, a przez kilka i teraz demony porywają łowców, starając się dopaść w swoje łapy pistolet.   
Jedyną luką w całej tej historii jest pytanie: po co im ta broń?   
Louis ziewa szeroko, pocierając ze zmęczeniem twarz, i w samych bokserkach schodzi na dół, dołączając do Nialla i Liama w kuchni. W jego nozdrza uderza cudowny zapach naleśników i bekonu, więc mrucząc cicho z wdzięcznością, opada na najbliższe krzesło i zaczyna nakładać jedzenie na talerz.   
— Cześć i tobie, kwiatuszku — mówi Niall, przyglądając mu się z błyskiem w oku.   
— Hej — mamrocze Louis, nim bierze łyk gorącej herbaty. — Wciąż jestem trochę zaspany, sorry.   
— W porządku — stwierdza Liam, podsuwając mu pieczywo posmarowane masłem. — Czeka nas ciężki dzień, więc lepiej zjedz obfite śniadanie.   
— Dobrze, mamo — mówi Louis, szczerząc się. _Naprawdę_ tęsknił za sposobem, w jaki Liam zawsze go niańczył.   
Jego brat wywraca oczami, wrzucając do ust kawałek suchej bułki.   
— Więc wy jedziecie do biblioteki, a ja szukam na necie wszystkiego, co może przydać się naszej sprawie — zarządza Niall. — Grzebcie w kronikach z początku dziewięćsetnego roku. Szukajcie też wszystkiego, co jest związane z religią, kościołami i cmentarzami. O tyle dla nas dobrze, że znajdujemy się w Wyoming, a właśnie gdzieś tutaj znajdują się wrota piekieł.   
— Szczęśliwi my — mamrocze Louis, wywracając oczami. — Zawsze chciałem wplątać się w taki bajzel.   
Nagle Liam chichocze, szturchając go ramieniem.   
— Zawsze lubiłeś przygody, Lou — dokucza. — Pomyśl, że teraz masz jedyną taką okazję, żeby poszaleć.   
Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec i wywraca oczami.   
— Będzie co opowiadać wnukom — dodaje pomocnie Niall. — A teraz ruszać tyłki, nie mamy całego dnia.   
— Dobra, dobra — mruczy Louis, wstając od stołu. — Wezmę tylko szybki prysznic, ogarnę się i możemy jechać.   
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wychodzi z kuchni i kieruje się biegiem na górę. Ciepła woda pozwala rozluźnić się jego napiętym mięśniom i Louis wzdycha lekko, pragnąc przynajmniej jednego dnia przerwy — dosłownie marzy o porządnej masturbacji i kilku minutach sam na sam ze swoim wibratorem. Chyba od pół roku nie miał nic w tyłku, nie wspominając już o umawianiu się na randki. Teraz okazuje się, że nie ma nawet czasu na trzepanie pod prysznicem, bo słyszy gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi. Wywraca oczami i z głośnym westchnięciem, wychodzi spod strumienia wody. Byle jak suszy włosy i nago idzie do pokoju, pokazując Liamowi środkowy palec, kiedy ten niecierpliwie stuka w swój zegarek. Louis zakłada luźne spodnie dresowe i koszulkę, po czym naciąga na głowę czapkę beanie, marszcząc lekko nos, gdy przejeżdża dłonią po swoim zaroście — naprawdę wypadałoby się wreszcie ogolić.   
Do biblioteki dojeżdżają w piętnaście minut i zanim Louis w ogóle wchodzi do tego starego, sypiącego się budynku, już ma ochotę płakać.   
— Im mniej będziesz płakał i narzekał, tym szybciej skończymy — mówi Liam, poklepując go po plecach.   
— Mów mi jeszcze — mamrocze do niego Louis, po czym szybko przybiera szeroki uśmiech, gdy podchodzi do nich młoda dziewczyna z plakietką na piersi. — Dzień dobry.   
— Dzień dobry — odpowiada mu dziewczyna, wygładzając szybko swoje włosy i odchylając bluzkę, żeby bardziej ukazać biust. — W czym mogę wam pomóc?   
— Chcielibyśmy przejrzeć kroniki z tysiąc dziewięćsetnego roku — informuje ją Liam, napinając lekko muskuły, i Louis opanowuje chęć wywrócenia oczami.   
— Szukacie jakichś konkretnych wydarzeń? — pyta bibliotekarka. Albo pomocnica bibliotekarki, nieważne.   
— Wszystko, co jest związane z okolicznymi kościołami i cmentarzami — mówi Louis, a kiedy widzi jej uniesione brwi, szybko dodaje: — Ja i mój brat robimy projekt zadany nam przez biskupa. Jesteśmy w seminarium. Niedługo będziemy przyjmować święcenia.   
Postawa dziewczyny szybko się zmienia; jej oczy rozszerzają się, a plecy prostują.   
— Oczywiście, proszę za mną — oznajmia i szybkim krokiem rusza w głąb biblioteki.   
— Seminarium? — pyta Liam, poruszając tylko ustami.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami, szczerząc się i klepie Liama po plecach.   
— Innym razem — odpowiada w ten sam sposób.   
Jego brat wywraca oczami i kręci z potępieniem głową, jakby nie mógł w ogóle uwierzyć, że Louis zarzucił mu, że mógłby zarywać do tej dziewczyny.

***

Cztery godziny później Louis jest bogatszy o tyle wiedzy, dotyczącej kościołów w Wyoming, że mógłby napisać na ten temat doktorat. Głowa dosłownie pulsuje mu od przyswojonych informacji, ale przynajmniej wiedzą, że kościół, z którym powiązany był Colt, znajduje się sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów stąd, na północnym zachodzie stanu. Stare, nieużywane tory tramwajowe są granicą, wyznaczającą zasięg pentagramu, stworzonego pod ziemią przez Samuela i jego ludzi. Jest to dosłownie _święta_ ziemia, na której żaden demon nie ma prawa postawić stopy. Kościół znajduje się w środku pentagramu, jednak to nie są informacje pochodzące z kronik. W kronikach, oprócz bezużytecznych historycznych faktów, nie było prawie nic; dopiero w starych podaniach pisanych przez zwykłych ludzi, znaleźli przydatne informacje.   
Kiedy wreszcie wydostają się z biblioteki i w Louisa uderza świeże powietrze, czuje się, jakby ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat spędził w podziemiach.   
— Nienawidzę bibliotek — mówi, odpalając silnik porsche.   
Liam chichocze.   
— To niedobrze, bo zaręczam ci, że spędzisz tam jeszcze sporo czasu w swoim życiu — oznajmia. — Ale spójrz na to z jasnej strony. Mamy informacje potrzebne do znalezienia kościoła, w którym znajdują się wrota piekieł. Pojedziemy tam, sprawdzimy czy wszystko w porządku i postaramy się znaleźć Colta. Jeśli Samuel gdzieś go ukrył, to tylko tam. To chyba jedyne bezpieczne miejsce na schowanie takiej broni, żaden demon nie ma tam wstępu. Wątpię też, aby chociaż jedna ciemna kreatura mogła się tam dostać.   
— Myślisz, że ludzie przed nami nie szukali? — pyta Louis, marszcząc brwi. — To nie są jakieś super tajne informacje. Znaleźliśmy je w cztery godziny w pierwszej lepszej bibliotece w Wyoming.   
— Może. — Liam wzrusza ramionami. — Ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić po raz drugi. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że musimy dopaść Colta, nim zrobią to demony.   
— Chryste, nie wiemy nawet, czy na pewno go szukają. — Louis uderza dłonią w kierownicę, ponieważ nie jest ani trochę bliżej rozwiązania tej cholernej zagadki, ani dowiedzenia się, gdzie jest Kristen. Czy jest w ogóle żywa. — A co, jeśli zmierzamy w ślepą uliczkę? No bo po co demonom Colt?   
— Jeśli zmierzamy w ślepą uliczkę, to koniec końców, może uda nam się chociaż odnaleźć broń — pociesza go Liam. — I nie wiem, po co może im być Colt. Boją się jedynej broni, która może ich zabić?   
Louis wciska mocniej gaz, przemykając polną drogą w stronę domu Nialla. Obaj z Liamem milczą przez kilka minut i w momencie, w którym dom blondyna pojawia się na horyzoncie, jego brat szepcze coś pod nosem.   
— Co? — pyta go Louis.   
— Jedyna broń, która może zabić _Lucyfera_ — mówi głośniej Liam, wyglądając, jakby właśnie odkrył Amerykę. — Louis! Co jeśli demony szukają jej, żeby łowcy nie mieli czym zabić Lucyfera, kiedy ten w końcu wydostanie się z piekieł?   
— Ja pierdole — sapie Louis, hamując gwałtownie na podwórku Nialla. Spogląda na swojego brata szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jego serce puszcza się galopem. — Jeśli masz rację, to chyba już dzisiaj zaczynam się, kurwa, modlić.   
Obaj wysiadają szybko z auta i praktycznie biegną do wnętrza domu.   
— Niall! — drze się Louis, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.   
— Salon — odkrzykuje w odpowiedzi blondyn.   
— Mógłbyś zamykać drzwi na klucz — strofuje Nialla Liam, gdy tylko wchodzą do pomieszczenia. — Nawet jeśli nie może wejść tu demon, to nie znaczy, że nie wejdzie tu zwykły złodziej.   
Niall wywraca oczami, podnosząc się z kanapy i odkładając na bok swojego laptopa.   
— Macie coś?   
Louis szybko streszcza mu, co udało im się znaleźć w bibliotece, a potem opowiada o tym, do jakich wniosków doszli z Liamem w aucie.   
— Och, kurwa — mówi chłopak, przechodząc przez salon i kierując się w stronę gabinetu.   
Dwaj pozostali łowcy podążają za nim bez słowa. Niall opada na krzesło w swoim gabinecie, jakby to miało jakieś specjalne właściwości, które pozwalają mu lepiej myśleć.   
— Więc jeśli macie rację — mówi wreszcie — to sprawa jest dużo grubsza, niż początkowo myśleliśmy. Wiemy, gdzie są wrota piekieł, bo wystarczy znaleźć na mapie stare tory i narysować odpowiednio pentagram, który wyznaczy nam dokładną lokalizację, ale nie wiemy, gdzie jest Colt i co otwiera wrota. Musimy posiąść tę wiedzę, nim zrobią to demony. O ile już nie wiedzą i nad tym nie pracują. Nie chcę sobie wyobrazić świata, na którym zjawi się nagle Lucyfer.   
— Musimy poszukać jakichś informacji o tym, co zamknęło wrota, co sprawiło, że Lucy…  
— Pieczęcie — mówi nagle głos z rogu pokoju, który Louis go _zna_.   
Cała trójka łowców podrywa się gwałtownie, obracając w stronę nowego przybysza, który stoi przy ścianie, jak gdyby nigdy nic.   
— Ja pierdole — sapie Louis, opanowując chęć złapania się za serce, ponieważ nie spodziewał się tego.   
Chłopak spogląda mu prosto w oczy, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, i Louis czuje się, jakby był prześwietlany na wylot. Nagle czuje obok siebie obecność Liama, który przyciska się do niego, jakby chciał go chronić własnym ciałem.  
— Kim jesteś? — pyta Niall, łapiąc się biurka tak mocno, że bieleją mu kłykcie. Zerka na pułapkę na suficie, jakby chciał się upewnić, że wciąż tam jest. — I czego od nas chcesz?   
— Jestem aniołem — mówi chłopak poważnie, a na jego twarzy nie drga nawet jeden mięsień.   
Louis nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia.   
— Anioły nie istnieją — warczy. — Dlatego mów kim jesteś, nim wpakuje w ciebie cały magazynek.   
Szybko sięga ręką do paska spodni, gdzie zwykle nosi pistolet i zaciska palce na znajomym metalu, wyciągając go i przekładając na przód ciała. Groźba jednak nie wydaje się robić wrażenia na nieznajomym.   
— Jestem aniołem, Louisie Tomlinson — powtarza uparcie. — A ty jesteś łowcą, który potrzebuje mojej pomocy.   
— Pierdol się — syczy Louis, robiąc krok do przodu, ale powstrzymuje go dłoń Liama.   
Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś się z nim bawi.   
— Naprawdę jesteś aniołem? — pyta nagle Niall, wychodząc zza biurka i przyglądając się z ciekawością chłopakowi.   
Ten kiwa raz głową, splatając przed sobą palce.   
— Mam na imię Harry — mówi. — Zostałem zesłany na Ziemię, żeby wam pomóc. Nie poradzicie sobie beze mnie. Sytuacja, która się teraz rozgrywa, to walka o wasz świat.   
— Anioły nie istnieją — powtarza Louis, potrząsając głową. Odmawia uwierzenia w tę bajkę. Jeśli anioły by istniały, nie musiałby codziennie narażać swojego życia i zabijać istot nadprzyrodzonych. Jeśli _Bóg_ by istniał, to wysłuchałby jego modlitw, żeby uleczyć jego mamę z raka i darować jej życie.   
_Harry_ zwraca swoją uwagę ponownie na niego, patrząc na niego uważnie tymi swoimi cholernymi, zielonymi oczami.   
— Codziennie walczysz z demonami, ale nie wierzysz w anioły? — pyta poważnie. — Wierzysz, że Lucyfer chce wydostać się z piekła, ale sądzisz, że mój Ojciec nie istnieje? Nie wiesz, że Lucyfer jest jednym z upadłych aniołów?   
Serce Louisa zaczyna walić w klatce piersiowej, gdy stara się brać głębokie, uspokajające wdechy. Liam układa mu dłoń na karku, ściskając go lekko, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy.   
— Więc nawet jeśli istniejesz, to dlaczego pojawiłeś się akurat teraz? Dlaczego nie pojawiłeś się wcześniej, nim to całe gówno na dobre się zaczęło?   
— Miałem inne rozkazy — odpowiada zwięźle Harry.   
I kiedy Louis tak mu się przegląda, to w tym chłopaku naprawdę jest coś _czystego_. W sposobie, w jaki jego skóra lekko promienieje, a oczy wydają się lśnić nienaturalnym blaskiem.   
— Jaki mamy dowód, że mówisz prawdę? — pyta wreszcie Liam.   
Harry nie odpowiada, po prostu macha ręką i znikąd w dłoni pojawia mu się płonący miecz. Louis mimowolnie cofa się o krok.   
Niall wydaje z siebie pisk, ale nie ma on nic wspólnego ze strachem — blondyn klaszcze w dłonie, wyglądając, jakby święta przyszły w tym roku szybciej.   
— Jezu, kurwa, Chryste — mówi, rozpromieniając się na twarzy. — Naprawdę jesteś aniołem.  
Harry marszczy na niego z dezaprobatą brwi.   
— Nie bluźnij — mówi poważnie.   
Louis ma przeczucie, że ta prośba ma mało wspólnego z „kurwą”. Wszyscy stoją w pokoju przez kilka chwil, praktycznie nie oddychając, aż wreszcie Louis chowa swój pistolet i wydycha ciężko powietrze.   
— No dobra — mówi, opadając na krzesło. — Więc jakie masz dla nas informacje?   
_Anioł_ — Louis wciąż ma ochotę histerycznie się zaśmiać, kiedy nawet o tym myśli — przesuwa spojrzeniem po jego ciele, nim zaczyna mówić.   
— Odpowiedzi, której szukacie, są pieczęcie. Pieczęcie więżą Lucyfera w piekle, jest ich sześćset.   
— No to nie ma się czym martwić — stwierdza Liam, układając się wygodniej na krześle.   
— Wystarczy sześćdziesiąt sześć złamanych pieczęci, aby uwolnić Lucyfera — koryguje go Harry. — W tej chwili zostało do złamania dziewięć pieczęci.   
— I dopiero teraz pieprzone anioły wkroczyły do akcji?! — wykrzykuje z niedowierzaniem Louis, gapiąc się na Harry’ego. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje dziwne poczucie winy, że w ogóle podniósł głos na tak czystą istotę, ale po prostu ma już dość całego tego bałaganu.   
— Anioły uczestniczą w tej bitwie dużo dłużej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek — odpowiada z mocą chłopak. — Walczymy z demonami od setek tysięcy lat.   
— Ale jak mogliście dopuścić do złamania pięćdziesięciu siedmiu pieczęci? — pyta Niall. — Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wrota piekieł są zamknięte od stu lat i na świecie praktycznie nie ma demonów.   
— Zastępy pańskie nie są w stanie pilnować każdego demona, który stąpa po Ziemi — mówi Harry, brzmiąc, jakby był odrobinę zły i może trochę smutny, co jest dziwne. — A teraz, kiedy mój Ojciec…   
Urywa nagle, rozplatając dłonie, więc zwisają teraz luźno po bokach jego ciała.   
— Czyli jak mamy powstrzymać demony przed łamaniem pieczęci?   
— Nie możecie ich powstrzymać — mówi Harry, potrząsając głową, przez co długie włosy falują łagodnie wokół jego twarzy.   
Chryste, jest naprawdę piękny i Louis musi powstrzymać się przed gapieniem.   
— Nie możemy, w sensie naprawdę nie możemy, czy mamy zwyczajnie tego nie robić? — dopytuje Liam, stukając palcami w swoje udo. Zawsze to robi, kiedy jest zdenerwowany.   
— Ludzie nie są w stanie wygrać tej wojny — informuje ich anioł, całkowicie ignorując pytanie. — Jedynie możecie ratować siebie nawzajem.   
— Dzięki, jesteś w chuj pomocny — warczy Louis, a żołądek zaciska mu się w kulkę. Znalazł się w większym bałaganie niż początkowo myślał i wcale mu się to nie podoba.   
Jednak nim może zadać kolejne pytanie, Harry przekrzywia głowę w bok, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał. Następnie spogląda na Louisa, a spojrzenie jego oczu wydaje się być dziwnie miękkie. Możliwe też, że to tylko gra światła.   
— Muszę iść — mówi anioł. — Wrócę, kiedy mógł.   
Louis mruga, a kiedy ponownie otwiera oczy, w pokoju znajduje się tylko Liam z Niallem. 


	6. Chapter 6

Następny tydzień jest cholernie powolny i przy tym męczący. Louis czuje się, jakby nagle przeniósł się do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Całe dnie spędza na przeglądaniu starych ksiąg, w których szuka informacji dotyczących pieczęci, które wiążą Lucyfera. Jednak dotarcie do jakichkolwiek wzmianek na ich temat wydaje się praktycznie niemożliwe, jakby cholerne _anioły_ postarały się, aby ludzie nie mieli o pieczęciach żadnych informacji. Jedyne, do czego udaje im się dotrzeć, to pieczęcie siedmiu aniołów, o których nigdy nie słyszał i wydają się wymysłem jakiegoś pisarza, a nie potwierdzonymi faktami.   
Harry nie pojawił się ani razu od swojej pierwszej wizyty i Louis stara się ignorować zniecierpliwienie, które w nim narasta. Wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że stał w tym samym pokoju co prawdziwy anioł i jednocześnie nie może się doczekać, aż powtórzy to doświadczenie. Nikt nie ma prawa go winić za to, że uważa Harry’ego za absolutnie cudownego, prawda? I chociaż wie, że to pewnie nie właściwe mieć takie myśli o pieprzonym _aniele_ , to i tak nie może ich powstrzymać, gdy pewnej nocy budzi się twardy; po prostu musi sobie ulżyć. Nie wie jak i nie wie dlaczego, ale w pewnym momencie zaczyna wyobrażać sobie Harry’ego na kolanach przed sobą, biorącego go głęboko w usta i po prostu _nie daje rady_ — dochodzi w niecałe pięć minut, dysząc, jakby przebiegł maraton. Jest w tych myślach coś brudnego, coś nieczystego, ale jednocześnie są tak gorące i dobre, że Louis nie potrafi ich sobie odmówić. W pewnym momencie zaczyna też zastanawiać się, czy Harry w jakiś sposób czuje, że Louis o nim myśli. W końcu na tym ma to polegać, prawda? Ludzie modlą się do Boga i do aniołów, wypowiadając ich konkretne imiona, żeby zostać usłyszanym. Ta myśl powoduje, że Louis rumieni się mocno i następnym razem, kiedy się masturbuje, stara się obsesyjnie nie wypowiadać imienia Harry’ego w głowie.   
— Pierdole to — mówi Louis, trzaskając opasłym tomiskiem. — Mam dość grzebania się w tym kurzu. Wstawaj, Liam, jedziemy szukać Colta.   
Jego brat podrywa głowę znad książki, gapiąc się na niego wielkimi oczami.   
— Co? — pyta głupio.   
— Mam dość nic nie robienia — oznajmia Louis. — Zbieraj rzeczy i jedziemy.   
— Ale Harry powiedział…   
— Mam gdzieś co powiedział ten cholerny anioł — warczy. — Wpadł tu na pięć minut, żeby wygłosić jakieś tajemnicze bzdety i zniknął, zostawiając nas z jeszcze większą ilością pytań. W tym momencie nawet nie interesuje mnie ten cholerny Lucyfer, chcę uratować Kristen.   
Liam otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedza go Niall.   
— Dwa dni temu narysowałem na mapie pentagram i wydaje mi się, że wiem, w którym kościele znajdują się wrota piekieł. To kościółek w małym miasteczku, znajduje się przy nim również cmentarz. Sprawdziłem go na necie i jest nieużywany od dokładnie stu lat.   
Louis posyła mu uśmiech, uwielbiając to, że Niall jest zawsze przygotowany.   
— Jakim cudem jest nieużywany od tak długiego czasu i jeszcze stoi? — dziwi się Liam.   
— Nie wiem dokładnie. — Niall wzrusza ramionami. — Trafiłem tylko na nazwisko Peterson, które, jak wiecie, należy do rodziny starych łowców, których syn został porwany prawie miesiąc temu. Ta rodzina ponoć co dwadzieścia lat sponsoruje odrestaurowanie kościoła, żeby był w dobrym stanie. Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak, ale kościół zdaje się być ich prywatną własnością. Nikt nigdy w to nie zaglądał, jeśli chodzi o łowców, każdy wie, że dobrze jest mieć w swoim posiadaniu poświęconą ziemię na wypadek walki z demonami.   
— Młodzi łowcy, tak jak my, znają tylko legendy o Lucyferze — zgadza się Louis. — Pewnie gdyby nie przydarzyła mi się ta cała sytuacja, to nie starałbym się nawet zainteresować tą historią.   
— Dokładnie. — Niall entuzjastycznie kiwa głową. — Podejrzewam też, że wszystkie rodziny, które brały udział w zamknięciu wrót piekieł, są objęte jakimś paktem milczenia. Nawet u mnie w domu się o tym nie mówiło, choć jestem pewien, że ojciec o tym wiedział. Jeśli wyruszycie jutro wczesnym rankiem, to uda wam się poszperać po kościele i wrócić tutaj do wieczora.   
Louis wygląda za okno i widząc, że już zmierzcha, kiwa głową.   
— W porządku — mówi. — Dobrze będzie się porządnie wyspać przed tą podróżą. A jak jutro wrócimy, to zrobimy sobie grilla.   
— Grilla? — Liam szczerzy się do niego, unosząc brwi do góry.   
— No co, wieki nie jadłem domowego grilla — zaperza się Louis. — A skoro już jesteśmy na przymusowych wakacjach, to dobrze byłoby je wykorzystać.   
Niall śmieje się, kręcąc głową.   
— Ty jesteś na przymusowych wakacjach? — pyta z niedowierzaniem. — A co ja mam powiedzieć? Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo tęsknię za paleniem kości szalonych panien młodych, które wróciły nawiedzać niewiernych mężów albo wpadaniem na sabaty czarownic i wygrzebywaniem woreczków ze szczątkami wiewiórki z mojego materaca.   
Louis wybucha śmiechem, odchylając głowę do tyłu.   
— Przypomniało mi się, jak podpadliśmy tym dwóm czarownicom i próbowały sprawić, że zaczniemy się dusić jedzeniem — mówi z rozbawieniem, ponieważ teraz to właśnie się takie wydaje. — Przez dwa cholerne dni nic nie jedliśmy, bo france były takie uparte i nawtykały tych swoich śmiesznych woreczków w każde możliwe miejsce.   
— Jeden znalazłem między moimi brudnymi gaciami — informuje Niall Liama.   
Chłopak szczerzy się do nich, stukając palcem w brodę.   
— Widzę dużo mnie ominęło — mówi miękko.   
I Louis naprawdę nie wie, jak powinien się z tym czuć. Z jednej strony wciąż ma w głowie życzenie Liama, że ten chce skończy z byciem łowcą, kiedy tylko rozwiążą tę zagadkę, a z drugiej strony widzi, że jego brat jest tu naprawdę szczęśliwy. Po prostu sam jeszcze nie wie, że właśnie tego chce.

***

Louis budzi się przed świtem i wzdycha ze zmęczeniem, pocierając twarz. Ma jeszcze pół godziny, aż zadzwoni budzik, ale wie, że już nie zaśnie. Jest zbyt podekscytowany wyprawą do kościoła i poszukiwaniem Colta, żeby ot tak znów zapaść w sen.   
Ziewa szeroko i spogląda w stronę okna, wydając z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy porusza się przy nim coś białego. Kiedy wytęża wzrok, dostrzega, że to coś, to koszula Harry’ego, który stoi przy oknie w bezruchu, _gapiąc się_ na niego.   
— Co, do cholery? — krzyczy Louis szeptem, siadając na łóżku. — Nie masz co robić, tylko zakradać się do mnie nocami?   
— Mówiłem wam, żebyście odpuścili sobie sprawę z pieczęciami — mówi Harry, ignorując go i zbliżając się do łóżka. — Mówiłem wam, że nie macie szans w wygraniu tej wojny.   
Louis zaciska usta, czując się dziwnie mały, siedząc na łóżku z górującym nad nim Harrym.   
— Może usiądziesz? — prosi, starając się brzmieć w miarę grzecznie. — To nienaturalne, że tak nade mną sterczysz.   
Anioł wygląda, jakby rozważał to przez chwilę, nim przysiada na materacu; Louis rozluźnia się odrobinę.   
— A teraz powiedz mi, co to znaczy, że nie mamy szans? — pyta, mnąc pościel w dłoniach. — Nie mogę siedzieć z założonymi rękami, kiedy życie mojej przyjaciółki jest na łasce tych cholernych demonów. Muszę coś robić, nie rozumiesz?   
— Nie zmienisz przeznaczenia, Louis — informuje go Harry, pochylając lekko głowę. — Nie da się powstrzymać tego, co nadchodzi.   
— Okej, w porządku — sapie Louis z frustracją. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę próbować ratować Kristen i innych łowców! Sam powiedziałeś, że ludzie mogą ratować siebie nawzajem. Właśnie to chcę zrobić.   
— Nie wiesz nawet, gdzie szukać — sprzecza się z nim anioł i coś w tonie jego głosu wydaje się dziwne.   
Louis nie zastanawia się nad tym, co robi. Po prostu wyciąga rękę i zaciska ją z największą siłą jaką może na ramieniu Harry’ego.   
— Jeśli wiesz, gdzie jest Kristen… — zaczyna, a jego gardło zaciska się, sprawiając, że ciężko mu wydusić słowa.   
Nie wie, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego, że Harry będzie tak ciepły. Gorąco, które od niego promieniuje, przyjemnie rozgrzewa Louisa — jakby przepływało od koniuszków jego palców aż do serca. To dziwne uczucie, dlatego rozluźnia uścisk, cofając się odrobinę na łóżku.   
— Nie możesz zacząć jej szukać — naciska Harry, spoglądając mu w ciemnościach prosto w oczy. Jego głos obniża się do szeptu, jakby bał się, że ktoś ich podsłucha. — Jesteś obserwowany. Ty i twoi towarzysze jesteście obserwowani.   
— Przez kogo? — pyta Louis i przełyka ciężko ślinę.   
Anioł potrząsa głową.   
— Nie mogę wypowiedzieć Jego imienia — mówi. — Usłyszy nas. Będzie wiedział.   
Louis czuje, jak gęsia skórka zaczyna pojawiać mu się na ramionach. Teraz sytuacja staje się jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza i dziwna. Wszystko się komplikuje.   
— Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi — odpowiada. — Musisz dać mi jakąś wskazówkę.   
— Colt nie zrobił tej broni sam — wydusza wreszcie Harry, jakby odpowiednio ważył słowa. — Poszukaj informacji o tym, kto pomógł mu ją wykonać.   
— Czyli ten ktoś, kto pomógł Samuelowi zrobić Colta, jest jednocześnie tym, który mnie teraz obserwuje? — dopytuje Louis, a kiedy dostaje potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową, strzela raz jeszcze: — I ciebie również?   
Kolejne kiwnięcie głową.   
— Nie jedź do Kościoła — szepcze Harry, a jego twarz wydaje się być wyjątkowo blada w ciemnym pokoju, do którego zaczyna wpływać światło wstającego słońca. — Tam nie jest bezpiecznie.   
— Ale wrota nie zostały jeszcze otwarte? — pyta Louis.   
— Jeszcze nie, ale jest blisko — powiadamia go anioł, wstając z łóżka. — Zostało pięć pieczęci.   
— Jezu Chryste — mamrocze Louis, krzywiąc się, kiedy Harry wydaje z siebie dezaprobujący dźwięk. — Przepraszam — dodaje szybko. — Przyzwyczajenie.   
— Wy, ludzie, macie ich dużo — mówi Harry. Następnie chwila cisza i: — Nie ruszajcie się nigdzie. Czekajcie na… czekajcie na mnie. Zjawię się, kiedy będę mógł. Kiedy Oni będą zajęci.   
I nim Louis może chociażby powiedzieć „dziękuję”, anioła znika, zostawiając za sobą dzwoniącą ciszę.

***

— Nie rozumiem — jęczy Niall, waląc głową w biurko. — Czemu nie mógł po prostu od razu przekazać ci informacji?   
— Myślę, że on się tutaj wymyka — mówi Liam, popijając swoją herbatę. — Sam mówiłeś, że wspominał coś o tym, że przyjdzie, kiedy jacyś Oni będą zajęci. Wygląda na to, że również jest obserwowany. Wątpię, żeby anioły mogły kłamać, więc naprawdę musiał zostać zesłany, żeby nam pomóc, ale w międzyczasie podaje ci wszystkie półprawdy, jakie tylko może; kiedy zadajesz odpowiednie pytania, oczywiście. Myślę, że Harry jest bardziej po naszej stronie, niż po stronie tego, kto go tu wysłał.   
— No dobra, ale dlaczego? — pyta Louis.   
Jego brat wzrusza ramionami.   
— Na pewno ma swoje powody — stwierdza. — Anioły są dobre, prawda? Na pewno nie chce naszej krzywdy.   
— Skoro mamy ustalone, że Harry chce naprawdę nam pomóc, to może skupimy się na tym, że do uwolnienia Lucyfera, świat dzieli tylko pięć pieprzonych pieczęci i nie mamy pojęcia, co je tworzy? — pyta Niall, odgarniając z czoła blond kosmyki. — Albo na tym, żeby odkryć, kto pomógł Samuelowi stworzyć Colta, który jest w stanie unicestwić Pana Piekła?   
— Więcej grzebania w książkach, ekstra — mamrocze sarkastycznie Louis, rozkładając się na fotelu, gdy Niall z Liamem zaczynają chichotać.

***

Prawie dwa dni później udaje im się natrafić na stare, rozwalające się tomisko, które Louis chamsko kradnie z biblioteki. Naprawdę nie ma zamiaru spędzać tam więcej czasu, niż potrzeba, a nie wygląda na to, żeby ktoś interesował się tym rękopisem od kiedy został położony na półce. Powrót z biblioteki do domu Nialla zajmuje mu prawie godzinę, ponieważ Louis musiał pojechać do sąsiedniej miejscowości — lokalna biblioteka nie była w stanie ofiarować im już nic ciekawego.   
Po drodze pisze do Liama smsa, żeby również wracał do Nialla, ponieważ wydaje mu się, że wpadł na jakiś trop. Co prawda przeglądał tom bardzo pobieżnie, ale natrafił na nazwisko Colta i wspomnienia o wrotach piekieł, a to więcej, niż znaleźli przez ostatnie dwa dni.   
Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy trzej znajdują się w biurze, Louis nie może powstrzymać podekscytowania. Uwielbia znajdować odpowiedzi na zagadki i może kiedy się tego dowie, Harry poda mu więcej szczegółów. Może Louis będzie w stanie nadążyć za nim w tych dziwacznych, tajemniczych rozmowach.   
Posiadając odpowiednią książkę, zajmuje im godzinę, żeby znaleźć odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. I Louis czasami wolałby chyba nie być tym wątpliwym szczęśliwcem, który wie o istotach nadprzyrodzonych.   
— Whoa — szepcze Niall, gapiąc się rozszerzonymi oczami przed siebie. — Czyli obserwuje nas pieprzony archanioł?   
— Jeśli mam być szczery to chyba szybciej stawiałbym na archanioła Michała, niż Gab…  
— Nie — syczy Louis, zatykając Liamowi usta. — Harry nie wypowiadał jego imienia i my też nie będziemy tego robić.   
— Dlaczego? — dziwi się Liam.   
— Pomyśl, jak działają modlitwy — odpowiada mu Niall. — Używasz konkretnego imienia, kiedy się modlisz, żeby to bóstwo cię wysłuchało, prawda? I wydaje mi się, że _G_ ma chwilowo lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż wiszenie nad nami i patrzenie nam na ręce, ale jak będziemy wypowiadać jego imię na prawo i lewo, to wreszcie dostąpimy zaszczytu spotkania się z nim.   
— Czuję się jak w Harrym Potterze — mamrocze Liam, wywracając oczami.   
Louis śmieje się, a Niall klaszcze radośnie w dłonie.   
— Możemy nazywać go Białym Panem, skoro stoi po dobrej stronie, albo Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać — proponuje.   
— Zróbmy sobie jeszcze różdżki z patyków i ubierzmy hogwardzkie szaty — ironizuje Louis, ale nie może pozbyć się głupiego uśmiechu z twarzy.   
— A tak całkiem poważnie, to zastanawiam się, czemu anioł z tak wysoką rangą, miałby obserwować trzech łowców — mówi Niall, stukając palcami w biurko. — Co jest w nas takiego niezwykłego? Gówno wiemy i…  
— Zaczęliśmy interesować się wrotami i Lucyferem — przerywa mu Louis. — Wątpię, żeby istniało dużo ludzi, którzy o tym w ogóle wiedzą, czy chociażby w to wierzą.   
— Ja myślę, że anioły od dawna mają łowców na oku — dodaje Liam. — Jesteśmy trochę jak przedłużenie ich ramion, tu na Ziemi. Codziennie zabijamy ciemne kreatury i odsyłamy demony z powrotem do piekła.   
— W takim wypadku, trochę pomocy byłoby mile widziane, wy leniwe dupki! — mówi głośno Louis, gapiąc się w sufit.   
Niall chichocze, ale Liam zakrywa buzię Louisa.   
— Nazwij mnie paranoicznym, ale nie chcę wkurzyć nikogo tam na górze — mamrocze. — Lepiej być z nimi w dobrych układach.   
Louis ma właśnie powiedzieć mu, że sami poradzą sobie sto razy lepiej, niż z pomocą cholernych aniołów, kiedy w pokoju niespodziewanie zjawia się Harry. To pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis widzi, jak anioł się pojawia i nie może powstrzymać zachwytu, gdy widzi jasną poświatę wokół jego postaci. Ta po kilku sekundach znika, choć Harry nadal wygląda, jakby lśnił jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem.   
— Chyba trzeba nauczyć cię pukać — mówi mu Louis, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego ciele.   
Harry przechyla głowę w bok, przeglądając mu się w ten dziwny sposób. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu Louis odczuwa potrzebę wygładzenia swojej czarnej koszulki i poprawienia grzywki.   
— Wiemy, kto nas obserwuje — wypala Niall. — Tylko nie wiemy dlaczego.   
Anioł kiwa głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości, jednak nie oferuje wyjaśnień.   
— Została złamana kolejna pieczęć — oznajmia tylko.   
Oddech więźnie Louisowi w płucach.   
— Co dokładnie się stanie, kiedy zostanie ich złamane sześćdziesiąt sześć? — pyta Liam, a jego głos odrobinę drży.   
— Lucyfer zostanie uwolniony z najgłębszego kręgu piekielnego i prawdopodobnie wydostanie się na Ziemię — mówi Harry. — Możliwe, że zabierze ze sobą Piekielne Ogary, które będą ścigać każdego, kto kiedykolwiek uniknął śmierci.   
— Uniknął śmierci? — pyta Niall. — To znaczy? Cudem wyszedł ze śpiączki, z której nie powinien się wybudzić, czy coś?   
— „Cudem” jest tu kluczowym słowem — mamrocze Louis, potrząsając głową.   
Harry kiwa głową.   
— Anioły nie zostawiły ludzi samych — informuje ich. — Wciąż nad wami czuwamy, ale sprawy w Niebie są teraz napięte.   
— To znaczy? — dopytuje Liam.   
— Nie wolno mi o tym mówić. — Harry zaciska na moment usta i to wyjątkowo _ludzki_ gest. — Wracając do tematu Lucyfera: weźmie ze sobą Ogary Piekielne, a kiedy na Ziemi zapanuje chaos, pojawiają się również Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy.   
— To więcej o religii, niż kiedykolwiek chciałem wiedzieć — mamrocze Niall, blednąc odrobinę.   
— A… a Sąd…? — Liam wygląda, jakby nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie tych słów.   
— Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy poprzedzają Sąd Ostateczny — potwierdza Harry. — Jeśli Lucyfer pojawi się na Ziemi i zacznie siać zniszczenie, w sprawę wmieszają się Zastępy Pańskie.   
— W sensie anioły? — dopytuje Louis.   
— Archanioły — poprawia go Harry. — Książęta Nieba.   
— Ekstra — mówi słabo Niall. — Po prostu fantastycznie. I nie ma absolutnie nic, co moglibyśmy zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać?   
— Historia pisze się sama — odpowiada Harry, choć wygląda, jakby nie do końca się z tym zgadzał. — Nikt nie wie, co się wydarzy.   
— Nawet Bóg? — pyta sceptycznie Louis.   
— Mój Ojciec jest… — Harry przełyka ciężko, uciekając spojrzeniem. — Nikt nie może go znaleźć.   
— Co to, kurwa, znaczy, że nikt nie może go znaleźć? — warczy Louis, gapiąc się na stojącego przed sobą chłopaka.   
Oczy Harry’ego błyskają niebezpiecznie — najwyraźniej temat Boga jest dla niego bardzo drażliwy. Ignoruje pytanie Louisa i zamiast tego wyciąga z kieszeni spodni trzy wisiorki.   
— To jedyna ochrona, którą mogę wam ofiarować przed aniołami — mówi.   
— Potrzebujemy ochrony przed aniołami? — Liam wygląda jeszcze bladziej niż przed minutą.   
— Jest wojna — odpowiada prosto Harry. — Jeśli będziecie zagrażać przeznaczeniu, zostaniecie powstrzymani.   
— A co z hasłem „historia pisze się sama”? — Niall wygląda na bardziej złego niż przestraszonego.   
— Przeznaczenie zawsze może ulec zmianie — informuje ich Harry. — Wystarczy jedna, inna decyzja niż z góry przewidziane i historia zmieni swój bieg, dlatego nikt z zewnątrz nie może się mieszać.   
— Więc kto ma karty w tym rozdaniu? — pyta Louis.   
— Lucyfer i archaniołowie — odpowiada anioł, po czym podchodzi do nich i układa wisiorki na biurku. — Kiedy je założycie, żaden anioł nie będzie w stanie was wytropić, w tym ja. Dlatego używajcie ich tylko w ostateczności.   
Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Harry wydaje się być zdesperowany, żeby ich nie używali, kiedy spogląda na Louisa, wypowiadając te słowa. Louis czuje jak ciepło rozlewa się po całym jego ciele, gdy patrząc w oczy anioła, mówi:   
— Obiecuję. 


	7. Chapter 7

Świadomość tego, że tylko cztery pieczęcie chronią świat przed wizytą Lucyfera, sprawia, że Louis ma w głowie tylko to przez następne trzy dni. Harry nie pojawił się ani razu od ostatniej wizyty i Louis stara się nie rozmyślać o nim zbyt często. Nie jest do końca pewien, jak działają modlitwy, ale nie chce, żeby anioł ciągle miał w swojej świadomości, że łowca ma na jego punkcie jakąś obsesję.   
I oprócz rozmyślania o pieczęciach, Louis nie ma co robić. To dla niego dziwne, ponieważ przez ostatnie kilka lat zawsze znajdywał sobie coś do robienia. Na świecie nigdy nie brakuje ludzi do ratowania, a teraz jak na złość w pobliżu nic się nie dzieje. Jest spokojnie, za spokojnie, i Louis wie, że szykuje się coś wielkiego. Stara się też przekonać samego siebie, żeby mimo wszystko nie jechać do kościoła, ponieważ wrota piekieł mogą zostać otwarte w każdej chwili. Jednak trudno jest siedzieć i nic nie robić, po prostu _czekać_ na nieuniknione.   
A ponieważ Louis nigdy nie był dobry w czekaniu, czwartej nocy wymyka się z domu, uważając, żeby nie obudzić Nialla i Liama. Ma przy sobie dużo wody święconej, łańcuszek z krzyżykiem na szyi, srebrny sztylet i pistolet. Nigdy nie wie, co może mu się przydać, dlatego zabrał wszystkiego po trochu. Drogi są praktycznie puste, więc Louis przejeżdża sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów w niecałe dwie godziny. Kiedy dojeżdża do starych torów, czuje, jak gęsia skórka wpływa na jego ramiona. Ma wrażenie, że coś złego czai się w powietrzu i chociaż nigdy nie był zbyt religijny, odmawia szybką modlitwę, mając nadzieję, że ta ziemia naprawdę jest święta i demony nie mogą wchodzić na jej teren. Wokół jest nienaturalnie cicho i pusto, kiedy z wyłączonymi światłami dojeżdża na miejsce. Kościół wygląda jak każdy inny stary budynek, a cmentarz jest mały i zadbany, jakby ludzie codziennie odwiedzali i oczyszczali groby. Louis pewnie byłby przestraszony tym miejscem, ale tyle nocy spędził na cmentarzach, wykopując trupy i paląc ich kości, że naprawdę mało co go rusza — równie dobrze mógłby przechodzić po plaży w pełnym słońcu.   
Przygarbiony, przebiega po cichu z auta do kościoła, szybko obiegając go wokół, żeby sprawdzić wszystkie możliwe wyjścia i czy ktoś nie czai się w środku. Jednak wnętrze wydaje się być puste i Louis zastanawia się, jak do cholery jest to możliwe, kiedy wrota piekieł mają się otworzyć w każdej chwili. Zostały _cztery_ pieprzone pieczęcie i nikt nie stara się nic zrobić; naprawdę tego nie pojmuje.   
Wejście do kościoła jest proste i zajmuje mu niecałe trzy minuty. Stare drzwi skrzypią przeraźliwie, gdy je otwiera, i Louis krzywi się, rozglądając się wokół, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś nie nadchodzi. Po tym wsuwa się szybko do środka i zostawia uchylone wyjście, nie chcąc raz jeszcze robić hałasu i zostawiając sobie czystą drogę ucieczki.   
Wyciąga zza paska niedużą latarkę i włącza ją, oświetlając szybko przestrzeń wokół siebie: drewniane ławki, płytki na podłodze i ołtarz. Kościół jest raczej mały i dość przytulny, jeśli można w ogóle użyć takiego słowa, żeby opisać to miejsce.   
Louis wchodzi głębiej, przechodząc środkiem między dwoma rzędami ławek, i rozgląda się wokół, szukając czegoś niespotykanego. Dopiero gdy dociera pod sam ołtarz i kieruje światło latarki w dół, widzi, że na podłodze widnieje inne ułożenie płytek niż w reszcie kościoła. Mają również wyżłobienia układające się w runy i Louis z przerażeniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoi na wrotach piekieł. Czując dreszcze na całym ciele, podchodzi do samego ołtarza i przesuwa dłonią po granicie, z którego ten jest zbudowany.   
Następne dziesięć minut mija mu na dotykaniu wszystkiego i zaglądaniu w każdy kąt. Ma nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć Colta, chociaż szanse nie są zbyt wysokie. Jednak liczy na to, że nikt przed nim tak naprawdę nie interesował się tematem. Mimo wszystko, dla większości łowców, ta broń jest tylko mitem, a niektórzy nawet nie wierzą we wrota piekieł.   
Louis praktycznie dostaje zawału serca, kiedy nagle w tej ogłuszającej ciszy, włącza się dzwonek jego telefonu. Jego serce puszcza się galopem, gdy trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyciąga komórkę z kieszeni. Liam.   
— Halo? — odbiera, szepcząc.   
— Gdzie, do cholery, się podziewasz? — pyta Liam i jest _zdenerwowany_. Nawet bardzo, jeśli wysokość i głośność jego głosu są jakąś podpowiedzią.   
— Wyjechałem się przejechać — kłamie Louis, zerkając na Jezusa wiszącego na krzyżu. Cóż, najwyżej się wyspowiada, jeśli uda mu się przeżyć cholerną Apokalipsę.   
— Louis, ile lat cię znam? — pyta brat i nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuuje: — Odpowiedź brzmi: zbyt długo, żeby ci uwierzyć. Więc mów, nim sam wsiądę w auto i zacznę cię szukać.   
— Powodzenia — mamrocze Louis.   
— Wiem, że jesteś w kościele, dupku — stwierdza Liam. — Zawsze byłeś w gorącej wodzie kąpany i czekałem, aż spróbujesz się wyrwać. Miałem tylko nadzieję cię złapać.   
— Czemu w ogóle nie śpisz? — szepcze Louis, marszcząc brwi.   
— Wiesz dobrze, że w nocy wstaję do łazienki. — Liam brzmi, jakby wywracał oczami.   
— Uch, zapomniałem, że nie umiesz trzymać moczu do rana — dokucza mu Louis, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha ramieniem, gdy kuca pod ołtarzem i oświetla blat od spodu. — A skoro wiesz gdzie jestem i co robię, daj mi pracować.   
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapada cisza, przerywana jedynie miarowym oddechem.   
— Bądź ostrożny, dobrze? — prosi wreszcie Liam po dobrej minucie.   
— Zawsze jestem — mówi poważnie Louis. — Będę w domu przed świtem — obiecuje jeszcze.   
Następnie rozłącza się, ponieważ natrafia dłonią na małą, wystającą rączkę, której raczej nie powinno być pod ołtarzem. Z szybciej bijącym sercem, pociąga za nią, odskakując z zaskoczeniem i upadając na tyłek, kiedy płyta po jego lewej stronie wyskakuje ze swojego miejsca. Upadając robi tyle grzechotu, że Louis rzuca się na nią, dociskając ją do podłogi.   
— Ja pierdole — szepcze do samego siebie, potrząsając głową.   
Nienawidzi pracować w takiej ciszy, bo wtedy słychać nawet każdy głębszy oddech. Adrenalina pulsuje mu w żyłach, kiedy oświetla dziurę w podłodze i sapie, widząc zakurzone pudełko. Wyciąga je ostrożnie, a potem przeciera wieczko, przełykając ciężko. Znalazł Colta. Albo jego opakowanie.   
Jednak kiedy próbuje podnieść pokrywkę, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pudełko jest zamykane na klucz. Klnąc cicho pod nosem, ustawia płytkę na swoje miejsce, dociskając ją stopą, żeby wpasowała się idealnie z resztą, i wstaje z podłogi. Ze skrzyneczką pod pachą i latarką w jednej ręce, przemyka przez kościół, spiesząc do tylnego wyjścia.   
Podświadomie w każdej chwili spodziewa się ataku, jednak nic takiego nie następuje. Bezpiecznie udaje mu się dotrzeć do auta i ułożyć pudełko z Coltem pod siedzeniem pasażera. Nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby wieść to całkowicie na widoku. Zerknięcie na zegarek powiadamia go, że dochodzi czwarta nad ranem, ale Louis nie czuje się zmęczony. Raczej rozbudzony do tego stopnia, że pewnie nie zaśnie aż do wieczora.   
Kiedy przejeżdża przez miasteczko, nie może powstrzymać tego, że rozgląda się paranoicznie wokół. W pewnym momencie ma wrażenie, że biała firanka w jednym z domów faluje, jakby ktoś nią poruszył. Jego serce przyspiesza, gdy mocniej dociska pedał gazu, chcąc jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Zamyka również drzwi od wewnątrz i wciska sobie między nogi otwartą butelkę z wodą święconą.   
I prawie zaczyna się uspokajać, dopóki nie dojeżdża do starych torów i na przejeździe zastaje sześć osób, zagradzających mu drogę. Nie potrzebuje nawet oświetlać światłami ich twarzy, żeby zobaczyć, że w miejscach, gdzie ludzie zwykle mają tęczówki, są tylko czarne plamy. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które kompletnie go przerażają u demonów — to tak nienaturalne i po prostu złe, że za każdym razem, gdy je widzi, ma ochotę wrzeszczeć.   
Naciska na hamulec, nim przecina tory, ponieważ wie, że jest na terytorium chronionym. Niby mógłby dodać gazu i przejechać do przodu, ale wątpi, żeby demony odsunęły się z jego drogi, a Louis nie chce nikogo zabić. Wie, że takie rozjechanie nie zaszkodzi demonowi, ale jego naczyniu — właśnie tak te skurwiele nazywają ludzi, którzy doświadczają opętania — już tak.   
Siedzi przez chwilę, nie ruszając się, aż wreszcie uchyla okno i wystawia głowę.   
— Czego chcecie? — krzyczy.   
Jeden z demonów, który posiadł ciało młodej dziewczyny, robi krok do przodu, uśmiechając się. Louis ma ochotę wylać na niego galon święconej wody.   
— Wiesz, czego chcemy — odpowiada mu kobiecym głosem. — Oddaj nam Colta i może puścimy cię wolno.   
— Nie mam go — kłamie, ponieważ to nie zaszkodzi, prawda? — Poza tym, nie zaufałbym wam nawet z życiem mrówki, a co dopiero moim.   
Kolejny z demonów śmieje się, jakby było w tym coś naprawdę zabawnego, i przekrzywia głowę w bok.   
— Jesteś pewien? — pyta tym razem męski głos. — Pakty z demonami są nierozerwalne. Możemy jeden zawrzeć.   
— Pokazałabym ci środkowy palec, ale nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze mnie widzisz — mówi Louis i tak wykonując obraźliwy gest. — Ja mam czas, chętnie poczekam tu sobie do rana.   
Nagle ruch w bocznym lusterku przyciąga jego uwagę i Louis cofa rękę do auta, szybko unosząc szybę. Dopiero kiedy słyszy głośny śmiech demonów, uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo się mylił. Ziemia, na której się znajduje, nie jest święta. Jedynie teren kościoła jest. Natomiast tory wyznaczają tylko granice pułapki i Louis jest w potrzasku. Zerknięcie w tylne lusterko powiadamia go, że od tyłu nadchodzi przynajmniej pięć demonów, które z własnej woli weszły na teren pułapki, a przed nim jest kolejne sześć i nie ważne, gdzie Louis się ruszy, ma przerąbane.   
— Kurwa — przeklina, zaciskając trzęsące się dłonie na kierownicy. Nie wybaczy sobie, jeśli przez niego demony dostaną Colta w swoje łapy.   
Szybko wycofuje auto, zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się przemknąć przez miasto i wyjechać z drugiej strony. Droga do domu będzie dłuższa, ale przynajmniej bezpieczna. Jednak kiedy przejeżdża na wstecznym pięć metrów, uderza prosto w demona i krzywi się, słysząc łamane kości. Chryste, właśnie połamał jakąś biedną, opętaną osobę. Świetnie. Czując, jak żołądek zwija mu się z poczucia winy, a mdłości podchodzą do gardła, szybko wykręca kierownicę i stara się zjechać w bok. Jednak demony blokują go z przodu i z tyłu, zaczyna przychodzić ich coraz więcej, i Louis zastanawia się, jak dużo tak naprawdę ich tu jest.   
A kiedy demon zaczyna walić w tylną szybę jego auta, robi pierwsze, co przychodzi mu na myśl.   
— Harry! — wydziera się na całe gardło, czując się idiotycznie. Nie ma pojęcia, czy to zadziała, ale próbuje znowu: — Harry!   
Jednocześnie skupia się wszystkimi myślami na aniele, mając nadzieję, że ten pojawi się, nim Louis straci życie.   
Jego prośba po raz pierwszy w życiu zostaje wysłuchana, gdy przed samochodem zjawia się Harry w całej swojej lśniącej chwale. Ich oczy spotykają się przez moment, a potem anioł macha ręką, w której sekundę później pojawia się ognisty miecz. Louis krzyczy cicho, kiedy Harry rzuca się do przodu i przebija pierś jednego z demonów. Ciało pada bez ruchu na ziemię i Louis bez namysłu odblokowuje auto, łapiąc butelkę ze święconą wodą i wychodząc. Nie może uwierzyć, że pieprzony anioł właśnie zabił człowieka.   
Na jego oczach padają dwa kolejne ciała i Louis krzyczy imię Harry’ego, prosząc, żeby się zatrzymał, ale anioł jedynie dematerializuje się, aby chwilę później pojawić się za dwoma uciekającymi demonami i _uciąć_ ich pieprzone _głowy_.   
Louis widział w życiu wiele gówna, ale to przebija wszystko. Żółć podchodzi mu do gardła i łapie gwałtowne wdechy, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Kiedy odwraca głowę, widzi, że demony, które blokowały wyjazd, zniknęły. Opiera się o porsche, ściskając tak mocno butelkę, że część wody wylewa się i spływa wolno po jego nadgarstku.   
Harry po chwili spoglądania na ciała, macha dłonią, odsyłając swój miecz, i szybkim krokiem kieruje się do Louisa.   
— Mówiłem ci, żebyś tu nie przyjeżdżał! — krzyczy i Louis nie spodziewał się, że anioły są w ogóle zdolne do odczuwania złości.   
— Właśnie zabiłeś pięć osób! — odkrzykuje Louis, ciesząc się, że są w raczej odosobnionym miejscu i nikt ich nie usłyszy. — Jesteś jebanym aniołem i zabiłeś ludzi! Powinieneś ich chronić, a nie…   
Oddech ucieka z jego płuc, kiedy nagle Harry dociska go całym swoim ciałem do samochodu. Dopiero teraz Louis dostrzega jak bardzo chłopak jest od niego wyższy i lepiej zbudowany, dopiero teraz czuje gorąco, które promieniuje z całego jego ciała. Anioł dyszy ciężko, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, i Louis oblizuje wargi, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego, że dreszcz podniecenia zaczyna pełznąc po jego kręgosłupie. To popieprzone, że się podnieca, ale to silniejsze od niego. Harry po prostu tak na niego działa.   
Anioł zerka na jego usta i Louis wstrzymuje powietrze, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Czuje się, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego czar. Również zsuwa swoje spojrzenie na pełne, czerwone wargi Harry’ego i odruchowo odchyla własną głowę do tyłu, żeby dopasować się do wyższej osoby. Po sekundach, które ciągną się prawie jak wieczność, Harry bierze głęboki oddech i odsuwa się do tyłu.   
Louis opiera się mocniej o samochód, bojąc się, że zaraz zemdleje.   
— Musimy stąd jechać — mówi Harry. — Niedługo pojawi się tu więcej demonów. Nie dam sobie rady ze wszystkimi.   
— A co z… — szepcze Louis, zerkając na ciała leżące na ziemi. Szybko odwraca wzrok, bojąc się, że zwymiotuje, kiedy widzi dwie głowy w niedużym oddaleniu od ich torsów.   
Anioł spogląda na niedawne naczynia demonów, wyglądając, jakby się namyślał.   
— Nie możemy nic zrobić — stwierdza wreszcie.   
— Mamy ich tu tak zostawić? — Głos łowcy podnosi się z niedowierzania. — Naprawdę nie masz żadnego szacunku dla ludzkiego życia?!   
Harry mruży na niego oczy.   
— W tych ciałach już dawno nie było dusz — mówi, a w jego głosie jest dziwna moc. — Te osoby były opętane od ponad roku, więc nawet gdybyś wypędził demony rytuałami, i tak miałbyś martwe ciała. Ja przynajmniej unicestwiłem demony na dobre, a nie odesłałem je tylko do piekła.   
Żołądek Louisa rozluźnia się odrobinę, gdy to słyszy, ale i tak nie może przestać czuć głębokiego żalu, że piątka ludzi straciła życie przez cholerne opętanie.   
— Nie możesz nic zrobić z ciałami? — pyta Harry’ego. — Nie chcę zostawiać ich na drodze i przyprawić jakiegoś nieszczęśnika o zawał, kiedy się na nich natknie.   
Anioł rozgląda się wokół, wyglądając, jakby jednocześnie czegoś nasłuchiwał, aż wreszcie kiwa po prostu głową i podchodzi do najbliższej ofiary. Louis dopiero teraz zauważa, że słońce już dawno wzeszło, rzucając blade światło na Ziemię, dzięki czemu dostrzega, że miecz Harry’ego nie pozostawił żadnych plam krwi. Obserwuje, jak chłopak kuca przy martwym ciele, układa dłoń na klatce piersiowej i zaczyna coś szeptać. Kilka sekund później trup zajmuje się ogniem, spopielając w przeciągu następnych kilku chwil.   
— Z prochu powstałeś i w proch się obrócisz — mamrocze do siebie Louis, obserwując, jak proces powtarza się kolejne cztery razy.   
Kiedy Harry kończy, zaskakuje go, podchodząc do drzwi pasażera.   
— Jedziemy? — pyta.   
— Jedziesz ze mną do Nialla? — sapie Louis, gapiąc się na niego, gdy zajmuje miejsce za kierownicą. Dziwnie mu z myślą, że będzie wiózł anioła i jednocześnie robi się nerwowy, przebywając z nim w tak małej przestrzeni. Czuje do niego zdecydowanie niewłaściwe rzeczy i boi się, że to może stać się oczywiste. Tak właściwe to nie ma pojęcia, czy anioły wiedzą w ogóle co to podniecenie albo co oznacza bycie dla kogoś atrakcyjnym.   
Odpala silnik i rozglądając się ostatni raz wokół, wciska gaz i rusza do przodu. Jadą przez dobre dziesięć minut w ciszy, aż wreszcie Louis nie wytrzymuje.   
— Bardzo jesteś na mnie zły? — pyta, czując się śmiesznie. — Anioły w ogóle odczuwają złość?   
Harry spogląda na niego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami i wzdycha, jakby nosił ciężar całego świata na swoich barkach.   
— Oczywiście, że anioły odczuwają złość — odpowiada. — Odczuwamy złość, gniew i miłość. Współczucie i troskę.   
— Czyli powiedzenie „gniew Boży” jest prawdziwe? — pyta Louis, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Można rozłościć Boga?   
Anioł kiwa głową, a sprężyste loki falują wokół jego twarzy.   
— Ludzie rozłościli już raz mojego Ojca — mówi. — Plagi egipskie.   
— Och, wow — mruczy łowca. — Jak się wkurzy to na dobre, co?   
Kąciki ust Harry’ego unoszą się ku górze i Louis ma ochotę wrzeszczeć, ponieważ w jego policzkach pojawiają się cholerne dołeczki. Następnie znów jadą chwilę w ciszy, którą tym razem przerywa anioł.   
— Została jedna pieczęć — mówi.   
— Ja pierdole. — Louis ściska mocniej kierownicę. — To chyba dobrze, że zabrałem Colta z tego kościoła, co?   
— Masz broń? — Zielone oczy Harry’ego zwracając się prosto na niego.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
— Jest pod twoim siedzeniem — informuje go.   
Harry wypuszcza ciężko oddech, pocierając uda, i Louis nie może uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo ludzko się zachowuje. Nie wie, jak działa opętanie przez anioła i…   
— Czekaj — prawie krzyczy, zwalniając lekko i spoglądając na chłopaka. — Ty opętałeś to ciało?!   
Anioł przekrzywia na niego głowę, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.   
— Anioły nie „opętują” ludzkich ciał — mówi ostro. — Zostałem wpuszczony do tego naczynia.   
Louis krzywi się, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę swojego towarzysza.   
— Co znaczy „wpuszczony”?   
— Poprzednia dusza, która zamieszkiwała to ciało, poszła prosto do raju — wyjaśnia. — Została zawarta umowa, można nawet nazwać to wymianą. Dusza Marcela poszła do nieba, a ja zająłem puste ciało.   
— Możecie zajmować martwe ciała? — pyta Louis, czując dreszcze na samą myśl.   
Harry potrząsa głową.   
— Anioły zajmują ciała przy dobrowolnym pozwoleniu zamieszkującej jej duszy — wyjaśnia. — Demony z kolei opętują swoje naczynia, spychając ich dusze na głębiny, żeby nie mogły się wydostać. Czasami mogą zajmować ciała, które dusze właśnie opuszczają. To zdarza się rzadko, ale nie jest niespotykane.   
— I ty wyczuwasz ludzkie dusze? — drąży Louis. — Ponieważ zabiłeś tamte demony, wiedząc, że duszy właścicieli ciał już nie było.   
— Tak. — Harry kiwa głową, nie oferując nic więcej.   
Louis wierci się na swoim siedzeniu.   
— I… i czujesz… mo… — Przełyka ciężko, nie potrafiąc dokończyć swojego pytania.   
Anioł nagle dotyka delikatnie jego ramienia, wysyłając dreszcze przez całe jego ciało.   
— Czuję — mówi miękko. — I to bardzo silna, bardzo piękna dusza, Louisie Tomlinson.


	8. Chapter 8

Dokładnie tak, jak Louis się spodziewał, kiedy tylko wchodzi do domu Nialla z drewnianym pudełkiem na Colta pod pachą, Liam wyskakuje na niego zza rogu i uderza go w ramię, nim przyciąga do szybkiego uścisku.   
— Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, dupku — mówi. — Wiesz, jak się martwiliśmy?   
— Właśnie, Tommo — dodaje Niall, wyglądając na zaspanego, gdy trzyma kubek gorącej herbaty w rękach. — Liam obudził mnie, kiedy tylko zobaczył, że wyszedłeś i się nie wyspałem.   
— No wybacz — prycha Louis, wywracając oczami. — Będziesz mógł zażyć swojego snu dla urody, kiedy skończy się pieprzona Apokalipsa.   
— Zaczęła się?! — Liam praktycznie wydziera się w głos, blednąc gwałtownie.   
W tym momencie do domu wchodzi Harry, odrobinę szokując łowców tym, że wszedł normalnie przez drzwi.   
— Jeszcze nie — odpowiada. — Nadal została jedna pieczęć.   
— Wiadomo, co to jest? — pyta Niall, kiedy cała ich czwórka kieruje się do salonu.   
— Raczej nie — mówi Louis. — W końcu jest ich setki, prawda?   
— Racja — mamrocze blondyn, układając się na kanapie i przykrywając kocem. Z potarganymi włosami i kubkiem herbaty w rękach wydaje się być bardzo młody. — Więc co? Udało ci się coś znaleźć?   
Louis wywraca na niego oczami, ponieważ Niall naprawdę musi być zaspany, skoro nie widzi znowu nie tak małej skrzynki pod jego pachą.   
— Mam Colta — oznajmia radośnie, co wywołuje poruszenie w pokoju. Niall wychyla się do przodu z rozchylonymi ustami, a Liam podrywa się z siedzenia. Harry wystukuje nogą niecierpliwy rytm, po prostu im się przyglądając. — Znaczy, nie wiem, czy broń na pewno jest w środku, ale mam pudełko.   
Stawia drewnianą skrzyneczkę na stoliku i siada na kanapie obok Nialla. Wszyscy gapią się na nią przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie Liam przerywa ciszę:   
— Otwieramy?   
— Czyń honory — mówi Louis, wykonując zapraszający gest ręką. — Nie mamy klucza, więc przyda ci się jakiś drut albo wsuwka do włosów.  
— Jedna z szafek kuchennych — informuje go Niall, wyglądając na odrobinę bardziej rozbudzonego.   
Kiedy Liam wraca niecałą minutę później, Louis zaczyna buzować z podekscytowania. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobią z Coltem, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób czuje się bezpieczniej, mając go przy sobie. Liam rozpracowuje zamek w trzydzieści sekund, a kiedy słyszą charakterystyczne kliknięcie, wstrzymują oddech — nawet Harry.   
— No, otwieraj to — pospiesza Niall, praktycznie wibrując z podekscytowania.   
Liam bierze głęboki wdech, nim obraca pudełko w ich stronę i podnosi wieczko.   
— Tak — syczy cicho Louis, kiedy widzi Colta.   
Rewolwer leży ułożony z boku, a obok niego znajdują się specjalnie przygotowane wyżłobienia na kule. Tak jak w historiach, które Louis słyszał, jest ich tylko pięć.   
— Okej, wow — szepcze Liam. — Co z nim zrobimy?   
— Schowamy w najlepiej chronionym miejscu tego domu i poczekamy, aż na Ziemi zjawi się Lucyfer, po czym go zabijemy — oznajmia Louis, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie wiem, co innego mielibyśmy z nim zrobić.   
— Louis — odzywa się nagle Harry, marszcząc brwi. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz jesteś celem każdego demona, jaki tylko znajduje się w okolicy?   
— Cóż, tego do końca nie przemyślałem — mamrocze Louis, pocierając szczękę.   
Wzrok anioła śledzi ten ruch, a różowy język wychyla się, oblizując dolną, pełną wargę. Łowca szybko ucieka spojrzeniem, ponieważ w jego głowie pojawiają się zdecydowanie niewłaściwe jak na tę porę myśli.   
— Harry ma rację — podejmuje temat Liam, spoglądając ze zmartwieniem na swojego brata. — Jeśli jakieś demony widziały, że to ty dostałeś Colta, mamy przerąbane.   
Louis bierze głęboki wdech, nim szybko streszcza wydarzenia ostatnich kilku godzin, nie wdając się w zbyt graficzne opisy tego, jak Harry pozbawił dwie osoby głów.   
— No to ekstra — mówi Niall, brzmiąc na dziwnie podekscytowanego. — Wreszcie coś się zadzieje na tym zadupiu.   
— Jesteś szalony — śmieje się Louis, klepiąc rękami w swoje uda. — To co? Gdzie chowamy Colta?   
— Proponuję przejść podziemnym korytarzem do bunkra. — Niall wygrzebuje się spod koca, odstawiając pusty kubek na stolik. — To jedna, wielka pułapka, a żeby się tam dostać, trzeba przejść przez kilka innych.   
Cała ich czwórka wstaje i w ciszy idzie za Niallem, który niesie pod pachą pudełko z Coltem. Kiedy wchodzą na długi korytarz, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko Harry’ego. Ich ramiona ocierają się o siebie, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego ciała, gdy anioł zerka na niego ukradkiem. Louis nie może być pewien, ponieważ światło nie jest najlepsze w tym miejscu, ale ma wrażenie, że chłopak z jakiegoś powodu się zarumienił, kiedy Louis oblizał usta.   
Gdy wreszcie docierają do bunkra, Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed rozradowanym gwizdnięciem.   
— No, no — mówi, rozglądając się po wymalowanych runami ścianach. — Ładnie się tu urządziłeś.   
Niall szczerzy się do niego, kładąc pudełko na samym środku okrągłego pokoju.   
— Serio? — pyta. — Na środku? Jak w tych durnych filmach?   
— Sam jesteś durny — odpowiada Liam. — Naprawdę nie słuchałeś, co tata mówił o pułapkach na demony?   
— Wiesz, że _Mark_ zawsze mnie nudził — burczy Louis, ponieważ nie lubi rozmawiać o swoim ojcu. — Ale proszę, oświeć mnie.   
Harry zerka na niego, słysząc jego dobór słów, ale nie mówi nic, bujając się jedynie na piętach.   
— Środek pułapki zawsze jest najsilniejszy — wyjaśnia szybko Niall, jakby bał się jakiejś rodzinnej kłótni. — Kiedy demon wejdzie na jej obrzeża, nie może się wydostać. Ale kiedy trafi na jej środek, nie może się nawet ruszyć. Rozumiesz różnicę?   
— Tak — wzdycha Louis, popychając Liama ramieniem, ponieważ jego brat ma zmarszczone brwi, jakby się czymś martwił. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.   
W odpowiedzi dostaje słaby uśmiech.   
Następnie wychodzą z bunkra, zamykając za sobą masywne drzwi, i idą wąskim korytarzem. Kiedy dochodzą do jego końca, Niall — mrucząc pod nosem — sięga do panelu na bocznej ścianie i wpisuje jakiś kod. Po kilku sekundach słychać szum wody, która zaczyna wylewać się na betonową podłogę.   
— Harry? — pyta chłopak. — Mógłbyś to poświęcić?   
Anioł kiwa głową, kucając na stopniu i dotykając palcami wody. Zaczyna szeptać po łacinie, a jego dłoń świecić złotem. Louis przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czując zachwyt i podziw. Kiedy Harry kończy, wstaje, wyciera mokrą dłoń o spodnie i uśmiecha się dumnie. W jego policzkach znów pojawiają się dołeczki, które zapierają Louisowi dech w piersi.   
— Każdy podrzędny demon, który tu wejdzie, zacznie się smażyć — oznajmia.   
— A silniejszy? — pyta Liam z zaciekawieniem.   
— Zależy od tego, jak będzie silny — wyjaśnia Harry. — U demonów również są rangi. Ci najbliżsi Lucyferowi, mają wielką moc, i prawdopodobnie ta woda nie zrobi im zbyt wiele szkody. Będzie ich boleć, ale będą w stanie przedostać się dalej.   
— W porządku — wzdycha Louis. — Póki co, to najlepsze miejsce na kryjówkę. Kiedy sprawy zaczną się komplikować, pomyślimy co dalej.

***

Mija dokładnie sześć dni i absolutnie nic się nie dzieje. Wszędzie jest cisza. Liam obsesyjnie ogląda wiadomości, szukając jakichś dziwnych, niespotykanych zdarzeń, które wskazywałyby na aktywność demonów, ale nic takiego nie ma miejsca. Niall sprawdza sporadycznie Internet, chociaż tam również niczego nie znajduje. Z kolei Louis przeczyścił każdą swoją broń, zrobił pranie — jego ciuchy naprawdę rozpaczliwie go potrzebowały — i zaczął uczyć się na pamięć rytuałów po łacinie. Nie potrafi siedzieć bezczynnie, dlatego robi chociaż to. Wątpi, żeby udało mu się znowu wymknąć z domu, kiedy jego brat obserwuje go niczym jastrząb, a w nocy wstaje „do łazienki” przynajmniej po trzy razy. Louis wie o tym, ponieważ ma problemy ze snem. Raczej trudno jest się rozluźnić i cieszyć życiem, kiedy w głowie ma się nadchodzącą Apokalipsę.   
Harry nie pojawia się ani razu, chociaż Louis wołał go na trzeci dzień od jego ostatniego pojawienia się, mając nadzieję, że anioł zna jakieś przydatne sztuczki w walce z demonami. Jednak nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi i dał sobie spokój. Nigdy nie prosił się o czyjąś obecność i nie zamierzał teraz tego robić.   
Jego myśli zostają przerwane przez głośne walenie do drzwi. Podrywa głowę, łapie jeden z pistoletów i szybko wsuwa go za pasek spodni, odkładając książkę od łaciny na bok. Wstaje po cichu z kanapy, przykładając palec do ust, gdy Liam chce coś powiedzieć. Jego brat marszczy brwi, jakby nie rozumiał jego zachowania, i wzdycha, potrząsając głową. Kiedy pukanie się ponawia, tym razem jeszcze głośniejsze, Niall krzyczy z głębi domu:   
— Idę!   
Kiedy przechodzi obok salonu, pokazuje im środkowy palec.   
— Leniwe dupki — dodaje do tego.   
Louis przemyka za nim, chowając się niedaleko schodów, skąd ma idealny widok na drzwi wejściowe. Wie, że jest odrobinę paranoiczny, ale przez cały ich pobyt tutaj, ani razu nikt ich jeszcze nie odwiedził. Harry nie kłopocze się pukaniem, więc osoba, która właśnie przybyła, albo jest nowym, nieistniejącym sąsiadem — dom stoi na uboczu — albo demonem. Louis stawia na to drugie.   
Niall otwiera zamaszyście drzwi, ukazując stojącego po drugiej stronie chłopaka. Louis uchyla lekko usta, ponieważ wygląd tego kolesia zapiera dech w piersi. Ma perfekcyjnie symetryczną twarz, cudowny zarost i kości policzkowe, które wyglądają, jakby mogły ciąć szkło. Do tego śmiesznie duże, brązowe oczy z firanką czarnych rzęs i równie czarne włosy, wygolone z jednej strony i przerzucone w artystycznym nieładzie na bok. Nikt nie ma prawa wyglądać tak dobrze — to wbrew naturze. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Louis jest pod wrażeniem, ponieważ Niall wydusza z siebie dziwne chrząknięcie i po prostu gapi się na przybysza, z ręką na klamce.   
— Hej — mówi nagle chłopak i Louis od razu rozpoznaje brytyjski akcent. — Wiem, że to trochę niezręczne, ale niedaleko stąd popsuł mi się samochód i to jedyny dom, na który trafiłem przez jakieś dziesięć minut drogi; chciałem prosić o pomoc.   
Niall zdaje się wreszcie wrócić do pełni zmysłów, ponieważ zabiera dłoń z klamki i staje odrobinę prościej.   
— Cześć — wita się w ten swój charakterystyczny, entuzjastyczny sposób, który rozbrzmiewa u niego zawsze, kiedy poznaje kogoś nowego. — Przykro mi, że popsuło ci się auto. Trafiłeś na paskudny region, żeby mieć awarię. Faktycznie, mało jest domów w okolicy. Jak mógłbym ci pomóc?   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego, obniżając lekko głowę i mrugając swoimi cholernie długimi rzęsami.   
— Mógłbym przeczekać tu kilka godzin, nim przyjedzie mój kolega, żeby mnie zabrać? — prosi, a jego głos staje się odrobinę głębszy i niższy; akcent jest niemożliwe gruby.   
Louis nie ma nawet czasu zareagować, kiedy Niall odsuwa się na bok, mówiąc:   
— Jasne, stary, nie ma sprawy.   
Nieznajomy szczerzy się do niego, przekraczając próg, i ręka Louisa wędruje do paska spodni, żeby złapać za broń. Nienawidzi tego, że Niall ma tyle wiary w ludzi i wpuszcza ich do swojego domu, jakby nie wiedział, ile zła czai się na świecie. A zwłaszcza w tej sytuacji, kiedy prawdopodobnie polują na nich demony. Pocieszające jest to, że nad drzwiami znajduje się pułapka, która zatrzyma tego kolesia, jeśli jest demonem.   
Jednak ten tylko marszczy lekko brwi, gdy Niall zamyka za nim drzwi.   
— Tak w ogóle, to jestem Niall — mówi blondyn, wyciągając do niego dłoń.   
— Zayn — przedstawia się chłopak, oddając uścisk. — Miło mi cię poznać i dzięki za pomoc.   
— Nie ma sprawy — stwierdza łowca. — Chodź, w salonie są moi przyjaciele, poznam cię z nimi.   
Słysząc to, Louis wycofuje się szybko, mając nadzieję, że go nie widzieli. Liam unosi na niego brwi, ale nie mówi nic, przyzwyczajony do jego dziwactw. Kiedy Niall z Zaynem wchodzą do salonu, Louis jest niczym definicja niewinności, trzymając na kolanach książkę. Odczuwa również ulgę, że koleś naprawdę nie jest demonem — porusza się bez problemu po domu, chociaż natrafił już przynajmniej na dwie pułapki.   
— To jest Zayn — przedstawia ich Niall, dotykając delikatnie ręką ramienia chłopaka. — To moi przyjaciele, Louis i Liam, są braćmi.   
— Podaj jeszcze naszą grupę krwi — śmieje się Louis, wstając z kanapy. Podchodzi do Zayna i potrząsa jego ręką. — Miło cię poznać.   
Liam robi to samo, po czym wszyscy siadają na kanapie. Zalega moment ciszy, nim Niall rozpoczyna swoją serię pytań.   
— Jesteś z Anglii? — Przekrzywia lekko głowę, poprawiając swoje blond włosy. Przy skórze widać już naturalny, brązowy odrost, ale to tylko dodaje mu charakteru.   
Zayn uśmiecha się do niego, a jego spojrzenie jest uważne, gdy przesuwa nim po ciele Nialla. Louis musi powstrzymać uśmiech, ponieważ zdecydowanie czuje tu pewne napięcie seksualne. Liam porusza brwiami w jego stronę, sprawiając, że Louis parska, ale zostaje to zignorowane.   
— Akcent mnie zdradził, prawda? — pyta Zayn, błyskając białymi zębami. — Przyjechałem tu odwiedzić znajomego, ale po drodze chciałem trochę pozwiedzać.   
Niall pociera swoje uda, wiercąc się odrobinę na kanapie i podświadomie nachylając w stronę chłopaka — to fascynujące do obserwowania.   
— Skoro już tu z nami jesteś, to może napijesz się piwa, co? Albo czegoś mocniejszego? — proponuje. — Chyba że nie pijesz, to mogę zaproponować ci sok i wodę.   
— Piwo będzie w porządku.

***

Dwie godziny i trzy piwa później Louis śmieje się głośno, słuchając jednej z opowieści Nialla. Czuje się cudownie, gdy alkohol przyjemnie buzuje w jego żyłach, kiedy tak siedzi na kanapie i popija piwo z przyjaciółmi. Na trochę udaje mu się zapomnieć o byciu łowcą i zbliżającej się Apokalipsie, gdy rozmawiają na tematy związane z latami szkolnymi i sportami. Z oczywistego powodu unikają mówienia o tym, co robią na co dzień, a sam Zayn również nie zdradza na swój temat zbyt wielu szczegółów. Jest raczej cichą osobą, ale słucha uważnie każdego słowa Nialla, gdy ten, wymachując rękami, wdaje się w szczegóły na temat cudowności rugby i śmiesznych wypadków, które oglądał w Internecie.   
Kiedy Niall i Zayn zbliżają się do siebie na tyle, że równie dobrze mogliby na sobie siedzieć, Louis wstaje i oznajmia, że idzie do swojego pokoju nieco się zdrzemnąć. Liam wymyśla coś o umówionej rozmowie na skype i obaj szybko wychodzą z salonu. Niall posyła im wdzięczne spojrzenie i uniesiony kciuk do góry. Louis wywraca oczami, wiedząc, że jest najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego można sobie wymarzyć i wtacza się na górę, naprawdę czując się dziwnie sennym.   
Z jakiegoś powodu zaczyna myśleć o Harrym i czuje dziwny uścisk w żołądku. Wie, że nie ma prawa tęsknić za jego obecnością, ponieważ spędzili ze sobą mniej niż jeden, pełny dzień, ale nie potrafi tego powstrzymać. W tym chłopaku jest coś, co go przyciąga. Coś, co nie pozwala mu o nim zapomnieć i sprawia, że żołądek Louisa zaciska się za każdym razem, gdy łowca wyobraża sobie jego słodkie dołeczki w policzkach, soczyście zielone oczy i długie włosy. Nie może przestać myśleć też o tym, że anioł jest dziwnie ludzki. Co prawda Louis nie widział zbyt wiele aniołów, ale każdy demon, którego spotkał, zawsze był sztywny i niezręczny, jakby nie potrafił odnaleźć się w świecie ludzi. Rzadko mrugają, nie wiercą się, kiedy siedzą i potrafią stać w bezruchu przez kilka godzin. Harry z samego początku również mu się taki wydawał, ale po spędzeniu z nim dwóch godzin w aucie, Louis zauważył, że chłopak często zmieniał pozycję, mrugał, śmiał się i odgarniał grzywkę z oczu, jakby ta naprawdę mu przeszkadzała.   
I jakby Louis przywołał go myślami, w pokoju materializuje się Harry. Nadal ma na sobie tę samą koszulę i wygląda dokładnie tak, jak poprzednio. Ciuch nie ma najmniejszego zagniecenia, a włosy chłopaka są sprężystymi lokami.   
— Hej — mówi Louis, przekręcając się na bok na materacu.   
Anioł posyła mu mały uśmiech, otwierając usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk, gdy Harry przekrzywia głowę. Nasłuchuje czegoś przez chwilę, nim jego oczy rozszerzają się, i rzuca się do drzwi.   
— Harry! — krzyczy za nim Louis, podrywając się z łóżka i biegnąc za nim na dół.   
Anioł nie słucha go, zeskakując po dwa schody na raz i Louis zastanawia się, dlaczego po prostu się nie zdematerializuje. Wbiega za nim do salonu, gdzie praktycznie przyciśnięci do siebie znajdują się Niall z Zaynem. Krzyczy zaskoczony, kiedy Harry macha dłonią, przyzywając swój ognisty miecz i robi krok do przodu.   
Niall wstaje z kanapy, blednąc na twarzy, ponieważ Harry odwalił taki numer przed cholernym _człowiekiem_. Jednak Zayn jedynie mruga, jakby nie widział w tym nic dziwnego, i powoli podnosi się.   
— Co się tutaj, do kurwy, dzieje?! — pyta Louis podniesionym głosem, stając obok Harry’ego, który wygląda jak kot, szykujący się do skoku.   
— Wpuściliście demona do domu — syczy anioł, a w jego oczach odbijają się płomienie z miecza, co sprawia, że wygląda odrobinę dziko.   
— To nie jest demon — zaprzecza Niall, gapiąc się na niego. — Jakbyś nie zauważył chodzi normalnie po domu, który jest naszpikowany pułapkami!   
Zayn jedynie obserwuje ich z uśmiechem na twarzy i Louis zaczyna mieć dziwne przeczucie w żołądku.   
— Harry, wyjaśnij, proszę — mówi, starając się, aby jego głos nie drżał.   
— To Lucyfer — odpowiada anioł.   
Louis zaśmiałby się, ponieważ Lucyfer zdecydowanie nie piłby z nimi piwa, śmiejąc się z historii Nialla, ale oczy Zayna napływają nagle czernią, która wysyła dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.   
— Witajcie — mówi Za… Lucyfer, uśmiechając się szeroko i Louis czuje się, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. 


	9. Chapter 9

W pokoju przez kilka sekund panuje absolutna cisza. Harry stoi spięty ze swoim mieczem, gapiąc się na Lucyfera, a Louis przysuwa się odrobinę bliżej do anioła — nie wie, czy w poszukiwaniu ochrony, czy żeby to jego chronić. Niall mruga tylko, jakby był w szoku, gdy stopniowo blednie na twarzy. To właśnie on jest tym, który się pierwszy otrząsa; odskakuje od Lucyfera jak oparzony i mruży niebezpiecznie oczy.   
— Co to za sztuczka? — warczy i Louis nie przypomina sobie, aby widział go tak wkurzonego kiedykolwiek. Spogląda raz na Harry’ego, a raz na _diabła_. Chryste, Louis czuje się, jak w jakimś filmie fantasy. — Jak ominąłeś moje pułapki?  
Lucyfer uśmiecha się i wygląda to odrobinę pobłażliwie.   
— Och, błagam — mówi, machając dłonią, jakby odganiał muchę. — Potrzeba było sześćdziesięciu sześciu pieczęci, założonych przez cholerne archanioły, żeby utrzymać mnie w piekle. Myślicie, że powstrzyma mnie zwykła pułapka?   
Cóż, Louis musi mu przyznać rację. W ogóle nie przemyśleli tej sprawy.   
— Czego od nas chcesz? — syczy.   
W odpowiedzi dostaje dziwny uśmiech, którego nie potrafi zidentyfikować. Jednak nim może zostać powiedziane coś jeszcze, rozlega się stukot na schodach i Louis dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że jego brat cały czas był na górze, a nie tutaj z nimi.   
— Jakieś spotkanie? — pyta Liam, kiedy wchodzi do salonu i spogląda na wszystkich po kolei. Gdy dostrzega miecz Harry’ego, jego oczy rozszerzają się komicznie. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedza go Lucyfer.   
— Jestem Lucyferem, a ten anioł tutaj grozi, że mnie zabije, podczas gdy twój brat i słodki Niall przeżywają szok po moim pojawieniu się — wyjaśnia i brzmi przy tym tak nonszalancko, że Louis najchętniej wepchnąłby mu pięść do gardła.   
Liam wydaje z siebie dziwny, krztuszący odgłos i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed podejściem do niego i zaoferowaniem komfortu. Zauważa też, że Harry zmienia pozycję, ustawiając się tak, jakby chciał ich chronić. Jedynie Niall stoi w oddaleniu od nich, z zarumienionymi policzkami i lekko zwieszoną głową. Louis nie ma pojęcia dlaczego.   
— Więc czego od nas chcesz? — ponawia pytanie.   
— Ochrony — odpowiada Lucyfer poważnie, a kąciki jego ust drgają lekko, jakby próbował nie uśmiechnąć na ich zszokowane miny.   
— Ochrony? — powtarza z niedowierzaniem Niall, otwarcie gapiąc się na niego. — Niby jaką możemy ci zapewnić ochronę? I przed czym? To _my_ potrzebujemy ochrony przed tobą!   
Lucyfer przekrzywia głowę, przesuwając spojrzeniem po ciele Nialla, i Louis wciąż ma dziwne wrażenie, że czuje napięcie seksualne, ale to, do cholery, nie możliwe, prawda? To nie tak, że diabeł może pragnąć cholernego łowcy.   
— I tu się mylisz, Niall — oznajmia Lucyfer. — To nie mnie powinniście się teraz bać.   
— Nie rozumiem — mamrocze Liam, marszcząc brwi. — Jesteś _Lucyferem_ , wszystkim, co złe i… przez ciebie zacznie się Apokalipsa!   
— Nazywajcie mnie po prostu Zaynem — mówi Lucyfer, mając czelność wywrócić oczami. — Moje prawdziwe imię dosłownie was paraliżuje. I powiedziałem wam: to nie mnie powinniście się teraz obawiać.   
Louis zerka na Harry’ego, który przez całą tę wymianę zdań jest bardzo cicho i jedynie ściska mocno swój miecz, choć lekko go opuścił. To zastanawiające.   
— Jeśli nie ciebie, to kogo? — pyta Niall, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.   
— Jeszcze nie rozgryźliście tej zagadki? — pyta Lucyfer, po czym siada sobie wygodnie na kanapie, unosząc na nich brwi. — Możecie usiąść. Wy, ludzie, macie problemy ze zbyt długim staniem. Nie bójcie się, nie zjem was.   
Łowca po chwili decyduje, że naprawdę będzie nazywał Lucyfera Zaynem; wtedy będzie czuł się mniej surrealistycznie. Jakoś myśl o siedzeniu w salonie z aniołem i diabłem jest powyżej granicy jego tolerancji.   
Niall jest pierwszym, który lekko niepewnie siada na kanapie, uważając, aby nie przysuwać się zbyt blisko Zayna, co jest dużym kontrastem do sceny sprzed niecałych dziesięciu minut. Następnie część napięcia ulatuje z pokoju, kiedy każdy z nich zajmuje jakieś miejsce — Harry jest jedynym, który się nie rusza, ale odwołuje swój miecz.   
— No więc? — pyta Louis, unosząc do góry brew. — Wysłowisz się wreszcie?   
Nigdy nie był dobry z okazywaniem szacunku silniejszym sobie i teraz widać to w pełnej klasie.   
— Zero cierpliwości — mamrocze Zayn. Louis jest prawie zły, że Lucyfer opętał ciało takiego ślicznego chłopaka. Przez to odrobinę ciężko jest się na niego w pełni złościć. — A teraz pewnie zniszczę wam światopogląd, ale, uwaga, nie jestem niepokonany.   
— To żadna niespodzianka — mówi Niall, mrużąc na niego oczy. — Sam mógłbym przestrzelić ci tyłek Coltem.   
— Niall — syczy Liam.   
— No co — parska chłopak. — To nie tak, że nie wie, że mamy Colta. Inaczej by go tu nie było.   
Zayn spogląda na niego z czymś, co Louis uznałby za czułość, gdyby nie miał do czynienia z cholernym diabłem.   
— Niall ma rację — potwierdza Zayn. — Jestem tu, ponieważ macie Colta, jedyną broń, która może mnie zabić i jednocześnie chronić. Moja moc osłabła po stu latach bycia w najgłębszym kręgu piekła, w dodatku przygniatały mnie te cholerne pieczęcie. Nie wyobrażacie sobie, jak to jest.   
— Mam ci współczuć? — pyta Louis.   
Chłopak wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Oszczędź mi — mówi sarkastycznie. — Zmierzam do tego, że kiedy ja byłem na uwięzi, moje demony robiły, co chciały. Gdy archanioły zakładały pieczęcie, nikt nie przemyślał tego, że kiedy mnie nie będzie, demony stracą przywódcę i zaczną działać na własną rękę.   
— Bramy piekieł były zamknięte — odzywa się nagle Harry, a jego noga podryguje nerwowo. — Demony nie mogły wydostawać się na zewnątrz.   
Zayn uśmiecha się z politowaniem i Louis zastanawia się, jakim cudem cholerny Lucyfer tak dobrze odnajduje się w ludzkim ciele.   
— Wiesz, ilu ludzi przyzywa demony? Nawet dla zabawy? Wiesz, ile osób zawiera z nami pakty? — pyta retorycznie Zayn. — Kiedy demon zostanie raz wezwany z piekła, może sobie dowolnie chodzić po tym marnym świecie.   
Harry zaciska usta w wąską linię i Louis powstrzymuje się przed wstaniem i złapaniem go w ramiona. Zamiast tego zwraca się do Lucyfera.   
— No dobrze, ale ścieśniaj tę opowieść, bo wciąż nic z tego nie rozumiem.   
— Gdy ja gniłem w ostatnim kręgu piekła, inne demony rosły w siłę — mówi. — One nie są lojalne nikomu, potrafią tylko kłaniać się przed silniejszymi od siebie.   
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kiedy ty byłeś w potrzasku, ktoś inny zaczął się rządzić w piekle? — śmieje się nagle Niall, potrząsając głową.   
— Tak śmieszne, jak ci się to wydaje — zaczyna Zayn, mrużąc lekko oczy — tak masz teraz podwójny problem. Na wolności są teraz setki demonów, ponieważ archanioły nie zdążyły w porę zamknąć wrót.   
— Wrota znowu są zamknięte? — pyta Louis Harry’ego dla potwierdzenia.   
Anioł kiwa głową.   
— Zajmowaliśmy się tym przez ostatnie trzy dni.   
Louis marszczy brwi. Jeśli to prawda, to setki demonów są na wolności od kilku dni, a nic dziwnego się nie dzieje. Wiadomości nie podają żadnych nienaturalnych wydarzeń i Louis nie wie, czego się spodziewał, kiedy myślał o uwolnieniu się Lucyfera i otwarciu wrót, ale na pewno o czymś bardziej tragicznym — jak zgony ludzi co pięć minut. Zayn, jakby czytał mu w myślach, wywraca oczami i mówi:   
— Demony nie mają w tej chwili żadnego interesu w sianiu zamętu na Ziemi. Nikt nie chce sprowadzić tu Jeźdźców Apokalipsy, ani wywołać cholernego Sądu Ostatecznego.   
Liam unosi brwi do góry.   
— A wracając do tematu panowania w piekle i naszej ochrony, to co się dokładnie dzieje?   
— Shahid, jeden z demonów, próbuje zdobyć Colta, żeby mnie zabić — wyjaśnia. — Chce zostać nowym antychrystem.   
— I nie dasz mu rady? — upewnia się Louis.   
— Byłem przez sto lat w niewoli, moje moce muszą się zregenerować. — Zayn wzrusza ramionami, jakby to było całkiem normalne. — I pewnie dałbym mu radę, gdyby był sam. Jeśli będzie z nim więcej demonów, mogę mieć problem.   
— Więc czego od nas oczekujesz? — pyta Niall.   
— Tego, że będziecie mnie chronić przed demonami i przed _aniołami_ — mówi chłopak, spoglądając znacząco na Harry’ego. — Bez Colta, Shahid nie jest w stanie zrobić mi absolutnie nic.   
— Archanioły cię szukają — wcina się nagle Harry. — Nie zajmie im długo, żeby cię znaleźć.  
Zayn przechyla lekko głowę.   
— Ach, Michał, Gabriel i Uriel, co? — pyta, przesuwając dłonią po swoim zaroście. — Zawsze mówiłem, że z rodziną wygląda się najlepiej na zdjęciach.   
Louis parska lekko, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać — w końcu potrafi docenić dobry humor, okej? Harry nie uznaje tego za zbyt zabawne, ponieważ marszczy z dezaprobatą brwi i otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedza go Niall.   
— A co dostaniemy za chronienie twojego przesiąkniętego złem tyłka? — pyta, unosząc agresywnie brew.   
Wygląda trochę jak rozzłoszczony kociak — Niall naprawdę rzadko się złości i zdecydowanie nie do twarzy mu z takim grymasem.   
— Mądry chłopiec — śmieje się Zayn, puszczając mu cholerne oczko i wyglądając, jakby był dumny. Louis nie ogarnia, co się dzieje. — Odrobiłeś pracę domową o demonach, co?   
— Wszyscy wiedzą, że demon nie może złamać zawartego paktu — wtrąca Liam.   
— Naprawdę zamierzacie zawrzeć pakt z samym Lucyferem? — pyta ich Harry, ale spogląda prosto w oczy Louisa, jakby to on podejmował główne decyzje.   
Louis rozchyla wargi, ale nie mówi nic, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie wie co.   
— Myślę, że warunkiem za naszą pomoc będzie to, że kiedy sprawy się uspokoją, wrócisz z powrotem do piekła — mówi Niall spokojnie. — A w trakcie pobytu tutaj, nie skrzywdzisz nikogo, oprócz osób, a raczej demonów, które ci zagrażają. _I_ nie zawieramy żadnego paktu, dopóki nie ustalę dokładnych szczegółów z Louisem i Liamem.   
Kącik ust Zayna drga lekko, gdy kiwa głową. Louis jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności negocjacyjnych swojego przyjaciela.   
— Czy pomoże wam w podjęciu decyzji fakt, że wiem, gdzie podziewa się reszta łowców? — pyta Lucyfer, przesuwając palcem po dolnej wardze.   
— Gdzie? — Louis natychmiast żąda odpowiedzi, wychylając się do przodu.   
— Nie ma nic za darmo — odpowiada mu Zayn, wyglądając, jakby się dobrze bawił.   
— Chcę porozmawiać na osobności z Harrym — mówi Louis i nie czekając na niczyją decyzję, wstaje z kanapy, łapie anioła za nadgarstek i zaczyna ciągnąć go na piętro. Nie zastanawia się nad surrealizmem całej tej sytuacji, po prostu robi to, co podpowiada mu instynkt. Kiedy znajdują się w jego sypialni, zamyka drzwi i bierze głęboki wdech. — Dlaczego nie powiadomiłeś mnie wcześniej, że otworzyły się wrota piekieł?   
— Byłem zajęty i obserwowany — odpowiada chłopak, wzdychając ciężko. — Setki demonów opuściły piekło, nim archaniołom udało się zamknąć wrota z powrotem. Chciałem przybyć, kiedy mnie wołałeś, ale zwyczajnie nie mogłem. Dopiero dzisiaj, kiedy archanioły wróciły do nieba, udało mi się wyrwać.   
— Można ufać demonowi? — pyta Louis, przyglądając się uważnie Harry’emu.   
Anioł uśmiecha się do niego smutno i odrobinę pobłażliwie, gdy zaskakuje go i odsuwa kosmyk włosów z czoła łowcy.   
— Nigdy nie ufaj demonowi, Lou — mówi miękko. — Nigdy.   
— Ale paktów nie da się zerwać — szepcze Louis, czując gorąco na policzkach. — Słyszałem mnóstwo historii o paktach z demonami i zawsze są dopełniane z obu stron.   
— Wiem — zgadza się cicho Harry, stając jeszcze bliżej niego. — I wydaje mi się, że na tę chwilę nie masz wyboru, ale to nie znaczy, że masz ufać demonowi.   
— Co to znaczy, że nie mam wyboru? — pyta łowca, unosząc lekko brew.   
— Musisz stanąć w tej wojnie po którejś stronie — informuje go anioł, spoglądając mu w oczy. — Musisz wybrać.   
— Ale ja nie chcę wybierać — zaperza się Louis. — Chcę stać po mojej własnej stronie, po stronie ludzi.   
— To tak nie działa. — Harry kręci głową, a jego ręka drga do przodu, jakby chciała dotknąć Louisa.   
— Co się stanie, jeśli pomogę Lucyferowi?   
— Staniesz się celem archaniołów — odpowiada Harry. — Będą chcieli cię zgładzić.   
— A co… co z tobą? — pyta Louis przez ściśnięte gardło. Nie potrafi wydusić z siebie: _przestaniesz do mnie przychodzić?_   
Harry milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę, gdy bawi się swoimi palcami, wyglądając trochę jak mały, niewinny chłopiec. Wreszcie po minucie, która wydaje się wiecznością, odpowiada.   
— Zostanę z tobą.   
Żołądek Louisa zaciska się, a serce puszcza galopem — nie spodziewał się tego.   
— Zostaniesz ze mną? — powtarza z niedowierzaniem. — Ale to znaczy, że… to znaczy…   
— To znaczy, że upadnę — kończy za niego miękko Harry, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs.   
— Przestaniesz być aniołem? — dopytuje Louis.   
Kącik Harry’ego drga lekko.  
— Nie mogę przestać być aniołem, to sedno mojego istnienia — wyjaśnia. — Nie będę miał już wstępu do niebios. Nie będę widywał mojego Ojca i…   
Przełyka ciężko, potrząsając głową.   
— Nie mogę cię o to prosić — mówi zapalczywie Louis, dotykając klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. — To zbyt wiele.   
— Nie rozumiesz, Lou. — Spojrzenie anioła mięknie, a wargi układają się w mały uśmiech. — Są gorsze rzeczy niż Upadek.   
— Jakie?   
— Nie zaznanie miłości — odpowiada Harry, a jego oczy zaczynają płonąć wewnętrznym ogniem. — Nie zaznanie szczęścia i radości.   
Oddech więźnie w gardle Louisa, a usta wysychają. Boi się zrozumieć prawdziwy sens słów Harry’ego.   
— Nie zaznanie namiętności — szepcze dalej anioł.   
— Harry — jęczy Louis, dotykając delikatnie jego policzka.   
Ciepło przepływa od koniuszków jego palców do reszty ciała, sprawiając, że czuje się, jakby zaraz miał spłonąć. Jednak nie dane jest im wykonać następnego ruchu, ponieważ rozbrzmiewa pukanie do drzwi.   
— Lou? — pyta Liam. — Mogę wejść?   
Louis spogląda ostatni raz w oczy Harry’ego, gładzi kciukiem jego policzek i odsuwa się, wycierając dłoń o spodnie. Następnie łapie za klamkę i otwiera drzwi. Na progu zastaje swojego brata i Nialla, którzy wyglądają na zmartwionych.   
— I co robimy? — szepcze Liam, marszcząc brwi.   
— Zawieramy z nim pakt — decyduje Louis po chwili, wiedząc, co to oznacza dla nich wszystkich. Wiedząc, co to oznacza dla niego i Harry’ego; wie, że jest cholernie samolubny, ale nie potrafi zmienić decyzji. — Odmawiam stanięcia po stronie aniołów i odmawiam stanięcia po stronie demonów. Tworzymy naszą własną stronę, po której będziemy próbować powstrzymać pieprzoną Apokalipsę.   
— Czy pomaganie Lucyferowi nie jest stanięciem po stronie demonów? — pyta sceptycznie Niall, unosząc brew.   
— Nie, to jest uzależnienie go od nas i związanie mu rąk — wyjaśnia Louis. — Będziemy go chronić, a kiedy pozbędziemy się tego pieprzonego Shahida, będzie musiał wrócić do piekła. A kiedy znów obejmie tron i zapanuje nad swoją hordą demonów, będziemy mieć spokój. Anioły wycofają się i po Apokalipsie.   
Niall chichocze nagle, klaszcząc w dłonie.   
— Żeby to tylko tak pięknie zadziałało w rzeczywistości — mówi, szczerząc się. — Ale plan mi się podoba, więc wchodzę.   
Liam uśmiecha się czule, przysuwając się bliżej Louisa, kiedy kiwa głową.   
— Również wchodzę. W końcu nie mam lepszej opcji, niż ratowanie tyłka mojego brata.   
Łowca szczypie go w sutek, sprawiając, że Liam krzywi się, wywracając oczami.   
Następna godzina mija im na umawianiu się z Zaynem i dopracowywaniu paktu, który mają zawrzeć. Demon godzi się na ich wszystkie warunki, zaznaczając, że pakt ulega unieważnieniu w momencie, kiedy któryś z nich polegnie w chronieniu go. Wyjaśnia, że nie wolno im szukać żadnych kruczków w pakcie — Louis czuje się, jakby ktoś zarzucił mu pętlę na szyję i stopniowo ją zaciskał. Jedyną podporą jest Harry, który trzyma się blisko niego, dotykając delikatnie jego pleców i ich wcześniejsza rozmowa; przypomnienie, że anioł zostanie z nim nie ważne co.   
Zayn informuje ich, że zregenerowanie w pełni sił zajmie mu przynajmniej dwa tygodnie i w tym czasie muszą zrobić wszystko, aby nie pozwolić demonom podążającym za Shahidem na dorwanie Colta. Zdradza im również, że kula potrafi zabić nie tylko demona, ale również anioła i Louis dostaje dreszczy na samą myśl, że mógłby zabić z tej broni któregoś z Książąt Nieba. Chryste. W co on się wplątał?   
Kiedy kończą negocjacje, czuje się tak wykończony, jak nigdy. Żeby pakt stał się ważny i nierozwiązalny, każdy z nich nakłuwa palec i wlewa po dwie krople krwi do małej miseczki. Jedynie Harry tego nie robi, ponieważ bycie aniołem uniemożliwia mu zawarcie paktu z demonem. Krew syczy i natychmiast wyparowuje, kiedy Zayn kończy szeptać słowa po łacinie.   
— No — mówi, rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie i spoglądając prosto na Nialla. Louis wciąż nie rozumie, o co tutaj chodzi. — Czekają nas ciekawe tygodnie.   
Cóż, z tym nie może się nie zgodzić.


	10. Chapter 10

Przez następne trzy dni Louis czuje się jak chodząca, tykająca bomba. Jest gotowy w każdej chwili wybuchnąć, ponieważ ilość nagromadzonego napięcia w domu jest po prostu zbyt wysoka. W dodatku nie może nigdzie wychodzić, bo w pobliżu mogą czaić się demony i cały czas grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Jakby tego było mało, Harry zniknął drugiego dnia po tym, jak zawarli pakt z Lucyferem i do tej pory nie dał znaku życia. Louis wie, że nie powinien się martwić, ponieważ nie ma szans, żeby archanioły o tym wiedziały i próbowały coś zrobić Harry’emu, ale łowca i tak ma problem z normalnym funkcjonowaniem.   
Zayn również nie pomaga swoją stałą obecnością i tym, że obserwuje ich non stop niczym jastrząb. Praktycznie się nie odzywa, przysłuchując się im uważnie, gdy przegląda książki od historii, żeby nadrobić to, co działo się na świecie, kiedy on był uwięziony. Gdy dowiaduje się o Drugiej Wojnie Światowej, śmieje się i mruczy coś o tym, że nic dziwnego, że piekło pęka w szwach. Czerpie też dużo dziwnej przyjemności z oglądania pokazów mody w telewizji i bazgraniu ołówkiem po kartkach papieru. Nigdy nie pokazuje im tego, co tworzy — zwyczajnie spala każdą rzecz, którą narysuje i przez to Louis jest jeszcze bardziej ciekawy; co cholerny diabeł mógłby szkicować? Zayn spędza również mnóstwo czasu na wodzeniu wzrokiem za Niallem, który stara się to ignorować od momentu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Zayn nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Łowca odmawia również rozmawiania na temat tego, dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowywał zaraz po tym, jak odkryli, że mają do czynienia z Lucyferem.   
— Louis, daj spokój, okej? — mówi, wywracając oczami, chociaż na jego policzkach widać rumieńce. — Nie rozumiem, po co drążysz temat.   
— On ci się podoba, prawda? — Louis porusza brwiami, opierając się o mahoniowe biurko swojego przyjaciela. — Dlatego jesteś taki zły, że okazał się być demonem.   
Niall ponownie wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Nie myśl, że spieprzone kolano powstrzyma mnie przed skopaniem ci tyłka — informuje go jedynie, wystukując coś na klawiaturze.   
— Czy to znak, że mam sobie iść? — pyta Louis, łapiąc się dramatycznie za serce.   
— Tak, zamknij za sobą drzwi i idź sprawdzić, czy Liam zaczął robić obiad, dzisiaj jego kolei — dostaje w odpowiedzi.   
— I tak wiem, że chciałbyś go przelecieć — śmieje się na odchodne Louis, posyłając buziaka Niallowi, który rzuca w niego długopisem.   
Następnie kieruje się do kuchni, wystukując na swoim brzuchu nierówny rytm. Przechodząc przez salon, spogląda na Zayna, który leży w bezruchu na kanapie, z rękami założonymi za głową. Chłopak nie uchyla nawet oka — wygląda, jakby spał i Louis po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy demony w ogóle potrzebują snu, kiedy opętują ludzkie ciało. Przypuszcza, że minimalna dawka jest wskazana, w końcu dusza to umysł, a ten potrzebuje odpoczynku.   
W kuchni zastaje Liama, który ma ręce upaprane w mięsie mielonym i, nucąc pod nosem, lepi kulki, które później rozpłaszcza.   
— Co będzie? — pyta Louis, wskakując na blat, przez co zarabia potępiające spojrzenie.   
— Pomyślałem, że zrobię burgery — mówi jego brat, odkładając uformowany kotlet na talerz. — Przydałoby się jechać na zakupy, bo znowu kończą nam się zapasy.   
Louis kiwa głową, wyglądając za okno. Ich ostatnia wyprawa do sklepu miała miejsce dwa dni temu, kiedy on i Niall pojechali do najbliższego marketu, uzbrojeni po zęby i spanikowani, że będzie podążał za nimi jakiś demon. To nie był przyjemny czas i Louis zdecydowanie nie garnie się, żeby powtórzyć to doświadczenie. Normalnie nie bałby się tak bardzo, ale obowiązuje go pakt z samym Lucyferem i nie chciałby go niechcący złamać — naprawdę nie spieszy mu się do piekła.   
Kiedy on jest zagubiony w myślach, Liam dalej radośnie lepi kotlety, jakby zajmowanie się kuchnią naprawdę sprawiało mu przyjemność. Obaj są tak pogrążeni w tym, co robią, że praktycznie podskakują, kiedy nagle zaczyna dzwonić telefon Liama.   
— Odbierzesz i włączysz na głośnik? — prosi chłopak, stając bokiem, żeby dać mu dostęp do prawej kieszeni w swoich spodniach.   
Louis szybko wyjmuje komórkę, zerkając na wyświetlacz.  
— Andy — mówi, wciskając zieloną słuchawkę. Następnie szybko włącza głośnik i przystawia telefon bliżej Liama.   
— No hej, co tam? — wita się jego brat.   
— Hej, Li — odpowiada Andy, brzmiąc odrobinę dziwnie, jakby był zdenerwowany.   
— Co się dzieje? — pyta Liam, marszcząc brwi na aparat. Najwyraźniej również wychwycił dziwną nutę w głosie chłopaka.   
— Właśnie wyszło stąd trzech kolesiów — mówi Andy. — Wypytywali o ciebie i… Byli jacyś dziwni, stary. Chcieli wiedzieć gdzie jesteś i kiedy wrócisz.   
Louis otwiera szeroko oczy, spoglądając na Liama. Obaj wiedzą, że to demony złożyły niezapowiedzianą wizytę do jego starego domu; co znaczy, że ich szukają.  
— Ale… — Liam przełyka ślinę i bierze głęboki wdech, nim znów zaczyna: — Ale nie zrobili wam nic, tak?   
— Nie. Po prostu byli strasznie nachalni i niezbyt mili, ale nic się nie stało.   
— Nie masz żadnych zaników pamięci? — dopytuje Liam. — Ani zawrotów głowy, ani…  
— Wszystko jest okej — przerywa my Andy. — Ale nic z tego nie rozumiem. Wpakowałeś się w jakieś kłopoty? Potrzebujesz pomocy?   
Louis czuje, jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele, ponieważ uwielbia to, że jego brat ma w swoim życiu osoby, które się o niego martwią; że w każdej chwili ma się do kogo zwrócić o pomoc. Louis, oprócz znajomych łowców i rodziny, nie ma nikogo, ale to mu wystarcza. Wątpi, że potrafiłby odciąć się od swojej profesji i zbudować sobie ładny domek, gdzie każdego dnia wstawałby o tej samej godzinie i chodził do pracy, żeby później wrócić do domu, pooglądać telewizję i pójść spać. Nienawidzi rutyny i nudy, więc normalna praca pewnie doprowadziłaby go do szału.   
— Nie, nie mam żadnych kłopotów — mówi Liam, przerywając jego tok myśli. — Jeśli ktoś jeszcze się pojawi, daj mi znać, okej?   
— Jasne — zgadza się Andy.   
Następnie rozpoczynają rozmowę o swoich wspólnych znajomych, o tym, co dzieje się na uczelni i innych sprawach, o których Louis nie ma pojęcia, więc kładzie telefon na bladzie i zeskakuje na podłogę. Poklepuje Liama po plecach, pokazując mu kciukiem, że będzie w salonie, gdyby czegoś potrzebował, a kiedy dostaje kiwnięcie głową i uśmiech, szybko wychodzi z kuchni.   
Kiedy wchodzi do salonu, wita go widok Zayna, gapiącego się z uwagą za okno. Chłopak spogląda na niego, mrugając swoimi śmiesznie długimi rzęsami, i wskazuje ręką na fotel naprzeciwko siebie. Louis unosi na niego brew, ale zajmuje wskazane miejsce, czując, że jeśli coś się nie wydarzy, to zwariuje. Nienawidzi czekania, a od dobrych dwóch tygodni wydaje się, że nic innego nie robi.   
— Chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie jest reszta łowców? — pyta Zayn, kompletnie go zaskakując.   
Louis prostuje się na fotelu i wychyla do przodu, mrużąc na niego oczy.   
— Co chcesz w zamian?   
Zayn szczerzy się do niego, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
— Szybko się uczysz — mówi i przypomina to pochwałę. — Ale tym razem nie chcę nic.   
— Jaki masz cel w pomaganiu mi? Jeśli znajdę łowców i uwolnię ich, zajmą się wyłapywaniem twoich demonów — zastanawia się na głos Louis. — W końcu demony od zawsze chcą siedzieć w naszym świecie i siać zniszczenie, prawda?   
W odpowiedzi na swoje słowa dostaje wybuch śmiechu, który naprawdę brzmi dziwnie szczerze. Jakby Zayna rozbawiło to, co powiedział.   
— Te wszystkie bajki, którymi was karmią od małego są niezwykle zabawne — oznajmia Zayn, kiedy się uspokaja. — A teraz zastanów się, Louis, gdzie mam więcej władzy: tu czy w piekle? A kiedy już wybierzesz którąś z opcji, zastanów się, jaki mam cel w przesiadywaniu w miejscu, gdzie nie mam jej w pełni?   
— No nie wiem — mówi sarkastycznie Louis. — Żeby tę władzę zdobyć?   
Zayn potrząsa głową, jakby był nim rozczarowany; jego protekcjonalność zaczyna działać Louisowi na nerwy.   
— Wiesz dlaczego upadłem? — pyta Zayn, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie. — Wiesz dlaczego Bóg wykopał mnie z nieba?   
— Bo wszcząłeś bunt przeciwko Niemu — odpowiada automatycznie Louis, przypominając sobie to, czego uczył się na religii w szkole i co opowiedział mu Mark. — Uważałeś, że ludzie, których stworzył…  
Zayn chichocze lekko, poprawiając włosy. Louis zauważa, że są odrobinę tłuste i wymagają mycia, co znaczy, że Zayn odczuwa również zmęczenie.   
— Będziesz musiał mi kiedyś powiedzieć o tym coś więcej, naprawdę zabawne — mówi chłopak, potrząsając głową. — A tak na poważnie, to zostałem wyrzucony, ponieważ zakochałem się w śmiertelniczce i zlitowałem nad mandragorą, prototypem człowieka stworzonym przez Boga.   
Louis unosi do góry obie brwi, kompletnie zaskoczony.   
— Słyszałem tę historię, ale jest podawana tylko jako legenda — mówi. — Nikt w to nie wierzy.   
Zayn macha ręką.   
— Lubicie wierzyć tylko w to, co wam pasuje — odpowiada. — I, cóż, nie będę kłamać. Ludzie są dla mnie bezużyteczni i świat byłby lepszy bez was, ale przynajmniej te najokropniejsze dusze są w moim posiadaniu. — Uśmiech, który wykrzywia jego wargi jest dziwnie przerażający. — Lubię piekło, to moje królestwo. Tam mogę karać do woli wszystkich, którzy na to zasłużyli. Nie potrzebuję obejmować panowania nad światem, żeby to robić.   
— Więc dlaczego demony ciągle krzywdzą ludzi? — pyta Louis, marszcząc brwi. — Dlaczego ciągle wyrywacie się z piekła, żeby siać tu zamęt i zniszczenie?   
— A ty nie chciałbyś się wyrwać z miejsca, w którym non stop cierpisz? — odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie Zayn. — Piekło nie jest przyjemnym miejscem, nawet dla mnie. Zmiana scenerii od czasu do czasu jest odświeżająca, ale ktoś musi odwalać brudną robotę, prawda?   
Louis kiwa głową, bijąc się z myślami. Od zawsze uważał Lucyfera za największe zło, jakie może tylko istnieć, ale teraz, kiedy z nim rozmawia — nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać, jak cholernie surrealistyczne to jest — odczuwa coś zupełnie innego. Współczucie. Co jest kompletnie popieprzone, ale nie potrafi tego powstrzymać. Wie też, że nie powinien okazywać żadnych uczuć diabłu, ponieważ ten może to wykorzystać — przecież nikt nie powiedział, że drzemie w nim dobro, prawda?   
— A ta śmiertelniczka… — zaczyna Louis, ale nie dane mu skończyć, ponieważ Zayn unosi dłoń.   
— O tym nie będziemy rozmawiać — mówi. — A teraz: chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie są porwani łowcy?   
Louis przeklina samego siebie, że daje się tak łatwo rozproszyć, ponieważ, wstyd się przyznać, ale zupełnie zapomniał, że zaczęli ten wątek.   
— Oczywiście, że chcę — opowiada, spoglądając z wyczekiwaniem.   
— Są więzieni w starym magazynie, niedaleko torów, przy północnej granicy stanu — wyjaśnia Zayn.   
— Skąd to wiesz? — pyta sceptycznie Louis, starając się powstrzymać swoją ekscytację.   
— Ponieważ zabiłem wszystkie demony, które znalazłem w tej zapchlonej mieścinie, gdzie znajdują się bramy piekieł — odpowiada. — A kiedy je zabijałem, postarałem się o to, aby przed unicestwieniem, wyciągnąć z nich jak najwięcej informacji. W ten sposób dowiedziałem się o Shahidzie.   
Serce łowcy zaczyna bić jak szalone, gdy ten stara się brać głębokie wdechy.   
— Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? — żąda odpowiedzi, krzywiąc usta w grymasie Już dawno mógł tam jechać i postarać się o uwolnienie Kristen i innych.   
— Ponieważ jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpany, a ja potrzebuję cię żywego — odpowiada mu Zayn. — Pamiętaj, mogę być miły i pomocny, ale najpierw zawsze myślę o sobie. Powinieneś brać ze mnie przykład.   
Louis potrząsa głową, wstając z fotela.   
— Lepiej módl się, żeby żadne z nich nie było martwe, bo wtedy nawet nasz pakt ci nie pomoże — mówi na odchodne, krzywiąc się, gdy słyszy za sobą chichot Zayna.   
Obaj wiedzą, że to pusta groźba, ponieważ jeśli coś stanie się Lucyferowi, Louis, jego brat i Niall wylądują w piekle, a to raczej nie brzmi zbyt zachęcająco.

***

— I co? — pyta Liam, gdy siedzą w gabinecie Nialla, spoglądając na mapę rozłożoną na biurku. — Znaleźliśmy miejsce, gdzie rzekomo są przetrzymywani łowcy, ale kiedy po nich jedziemy?   
— Nie możemy jechać wszyscy — mówi Louis. — Ktoś musi zostać tutaj z Lucyferem i pilnować jego tyłka. Nie chcę przypadkowo złamać paktu, narażając go na coś.   
— Ja oczywiście zostanę — wtrąca Niall, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie będzie ze mnie zbyt dużego pożytku w terenie. — Stuka palcami w zaznaczony magazyn na mapie, namyślając się głęboko. — Nie wiemy, co tam jest i ile demonów pilnuje łowców. O ile w ogóle jeszcze żyją.   
Louis przełyka gulę, odmawiając myślenia o tym, że Kristen może być już martwa. Nawet nie ma poczucia winy, że nie martwi się tak o innych. W końcu ludzie codziennie umierają, a to dla niego obce osoby. I jasne, chciałby uratować każdego, ale kiedy przyjdzie mu wybierać, decyzja zawsze będzie ta sama — przyjaciele i rodzina pierwsi.   
— Myślę, że powinniśmy zaczekać na Harry’ego — proponuje Liam. — Zna kilka dobrych sztuczek, jeśli chodzi o demony.   
— Wierz mi, nie chcesz widzieć, jak wprowadza te swoje sztuczki w życie — mamrocze Louis, przypominając sobie dwie odcięte głowy. — Jego ognisty miecz w akcji nie jest najmilszym widokiem, jaki może cię spotkać.   
Liam krzywi się, jakby do głowy wpadł mu właśnie wyjątkowo paskudny obraz.   
— No dobra, ale i tak jest nam potrzebny — stwierdza po chwili ciszy. — Moglibyśmy zawiadomić rodziny porwanych łowców, na pewno chcieliby nam pomóc, ale osobiście nie sądzę, żeby mieszanie w to jeszcze większej ilości osób, było dobrym pomysłem..   
— Zdecydowanie nie mówimy o tym nikomu — oznajmia Niall, przeczesując palcami blond kosmyki włosów. — Wyobrażacie sobie, co by się działo, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że trzymamy Lucyfera w domu? Musielibyśmy go chronić nie tylko przed aniołami i demonami, ale również przed nimi.   
— Uwielbiam znajdować się w sytuacjach bez wyjścia — mamrocze sarkastycznie Louis, gładząc się dłonią po świeżo ogolonym policzku. — Nie mamy też pewności, że Zayn mówił prawdę.   
Liam wzrusza ramionami.   
— Nie ma chyba po co kłamać, prawda? Potrzebuje nas na tyle, że zawarł z nami pakt — mówi, stukając palcami w dolną wargę. — Nie narażałby siebie, wysyłając nas w jakąś pułapkę.   
Louis kiwa w ciszy głową, wyglądając przez okno. Słońce już dawno zdążyło zajść za horyzont, więc na dworze jest ciemno, mimo czystego nieba i jasno świecących gwiazd. Łowca zastanawia się, gdzie jest Harry i czy jeśli go zawoła, ten przybędzie. W końcu próbował tego ostatnim razem i anioł się nie pojawił. Nie sądzi, że uda mu się dzisiaj zasnąć choć na godzinę, dlatego podjął decyzję, że nie ważne, czy Harry się zjawi, on i tak wyruszy na ratunek Kristen. Nie potrafi znieść nawet myśli o tym, że łowczyni może być martwa albo choć o jeden dzień dłużej znajdować się w łapach tych potworów. Kristen jest twarda i uparta, ale nawet jej hart ducha może w końcu się złamać — Louis nie wątpi w to, że demony zafundowały wszystkim łowcom specjalne traktowanie, które miało na celu wyciągnięcie z nich wszystkiego o Coltcie. Ale skoro broń została przez niego skradziona, to teraz mogą być już demonom niepotrzebni. Chyba że ci chcą od nich wydobyć informacje, gdzie można znaleźć Louisa. W końcu odwiedzili stary dom Liama, prawda? Możliwe, że któryś z łowców pękł i mówi wszystko, co wie. Louis jakoś nie potrafi mieć im tego za złe, jeśli tak się stało.   
— Lou — mówi głośno Niall, potrząsając jego ramieniem.   
— Co? — mruczy, zerkając na niego.   
— Pytaliśmy z Liamem, czy próbowałeś sprowadzić tu Harry’ego? — powtarza, a jeśli jego rozbawiona mina jest jakimś punktem odniesienia, to nie robi tego po raz pierwszy.   
— Nie, nie próbowałem — odpowiada szczerze. — Zawsze do nas wraca, kiedy może, prawda?   
— Tak, ale teraz go potrzebujemy — mówi Liam, uderzając placami w kolano. — Skoro mamy wyruszyć dzisiaj - nie patrz tak na mnie, znam cię i wiem, że nie wysiedzisz dłużej - to mimo wszystko wolałbym się upewnić, że mamy jakieś wsparcie.   
— Okej — wzdycha Louis, pocierając twarz. Nastaje moment ciszy, a kiedy spogląda na swojego brata i Nialla, widzi, że ci patrzą na niego z wyczekiwaniem. — Co?   
— No, wołaj go — prycha blondyn.   
— Dlaczego ja? — pyta łowca, unosząc brew.   
— Bo mam dziwne przeczucie, że na twoje wołanie odpowie szybciej — dostaje w odpowiedzi, a za tym podąża jeszcze wywrócenie oczami. — Nie myśl, że nie widzę, że Harry jest do ciebie dziwnie przywiązany.   
— Zamknij się, Ni — mamrocze Louis, czując lekki rumieniec na policzkach. Bierze głęboki oddech, nim zamyka oczy i z całym skupieniem, jakim potrafi, mówi głośno i wyraźnie: — Harry!   
Odczekuje kilka sekund, nim robi to ponownie, a kiedy otwiera oczy, uderza w niego jasna poświata. Chwilę później stoi przed nim Harry w swej pełnej, zapierającej dech w piersiach chwale.   
— Mówiłem ci — śmieje się Niall, spoglądając na niego znacząco.   
Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec, nim znów odwraca się w stronę anioła, czując dziwną lekkość w piersi, że nic mu nie jest.   
— Hej — mówi miękko.   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego, robiąc krok do przodu, jakby chciał go dotknąć, jednak szybko prostuje bardziej plecy.   
— Potrzebujesz czegoś? — pyta, kiedy cisza zaczyna się przedłużać.   
— Pomocy w uwolnieniu Kristen — wyjaśnia Louis. — Wiemy, gdzie jest.   
Anioł przechyla głowę w bok, a jego czekoladowe loki opadają mu prosto na oczy. Louis zaciska palce na udach, żeby powstrzymać się przed wstaniem i odgarnięciem ich do tyłu. Poważnie zastanawia się również nad podarowaniem Harry’emu jednej ze swoich opasek, żeby pomóc mu w ujarzmieniu tych włosów.   
— Kiedy chcesz wyruszyć? — pyta anioł, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Nie mogę zostać zbyt długo, ponieważ jeśli zorientują się, że mnie nie ma, zaczną mnie szukać, a nie chcemy przyciągać uwagi archaniołów.   
— Nie rozumiem — mówi nagle Niall. — Dlaczego tak bardzo się tobą interesują. Bez urazy, jestem pewien, że jesteś świetnym aniołem i w ogóle, ale chyba jest was tam dużo więcej, nie? Ale archaniołów jest tylko siedmiu, więc jakim cudem jesteś pod ich ciągłym radarem?   
Harry z jakiegoś powodu spuszcza głowę, przestępując z nogi na nogę. I jeśli Louis wcześniej podejrzewał go o rumienienie się, to teraz ma tego prawdziwy i niepodważalny dowód: policzki anioła płoną rumieńcem, którego nie zasłaniają nawet długie, pofalowane włosy. Louis nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed myśleniem o tym, jak bardzo chłopak jest atrakcyjny. Jest wysoki, świetnie zbudowany i kompletnie uroczy. A kiedy odłoży się na bok jego wygląd, jest najwspanialszą istotą, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek poznał i z rosnącym uczuciem przerażenia, zaczyna uświadamiać sobie, że to, co czuje do Harry’ego, zaczyna powoli przekraczać granice zauroczenia. W pokoju panuje idealna cisza, nim wreszcie anioł odchrząkuje i unosi głowę.   
— To co? Wyruszamy? — pyta, kompletnie ignorując pytanie Nialla, choć nadal wygląda, jakby czuł się niekomfortowo.   
Liam spogląda na niego zdezorientowany, aż wreszcie bierze głęboki wdech, i klepie się w udach.   
— Przypuszczam, że już czas, jeśli chcemy zdążyć przed świtem — mówi. — Dobrze, że spałem dzisiaj do późna, przynajmniej nie będę zmęczony.   
Louis podnosi się z krzesła i wygładza koszulkę, przyrzekając sobie, że później wyciągnie prawdę z Harry’ego.   
— Czas skopać tyłki demonom — oznajmia radośnie, czując się żywiej, niż w przeciągu ostatnich paru dni. Nie wie, czy jest to związane z tym, że wreszcie coś się dzieje, czy z tym, że Harry wrócił. Po krótkim namyśle Louis stwierdza, że nie będzie się nad tym głębiej zastanawiał, ponieważ odpowiedź na to pytanie mogłaby go tylko bardziej pogrążyć. 


	11. Chapter 11

Adrenalina buzowała w żyłach Louisa, gdy zbiegał po schodach, gotowy do wyruszenia na odsiecz Kristen, kiedy na piętrze przy barierce pojawił się Zayn. Demon uniósł na niego brew, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego ciemnym stroju, a uśmieszek wykrzywił mu wargi.   
— Czego chcesz? — pyta Louis, poprawiając swój pistolet.   
Przy drzwiach czekają już na niego Harry z Liamem, rozmawiając o czymś cicho.   
— Chcecie wyruszyć dzisiaj bez żadnego przygotowania? — Zayn zakłada ramiona na piersi. — Naprawdę nie posiadasz żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego?   
— Niby jak mam się przygotować do czegoś, o czym nie mam bladego pojęcia? — ironizuje Louis, wywracając oczami. — Po prostu się przymknij i daj mi pracować. Niall zostanie z twoim wystraszonym tyłkiem.   
Oczy Zayna napełniają się czernią, a kąciki ust unoszą w grymasie. Obok nich od razu pojawia się Harry, wyglądając, jakby był gotowy przywołać swój miecz. Louis zerka na niego kątem oka, zachwycając się tym, jak płoną jego zielone oczy, a pełne, malinowe usta zaciskają się w prostą linię.   
— Jesteś głupszy niż myślałem, skoro chcesz rzucać się hordę demonów z pistoletem i wodą święconą — stwierdza Zayn, a jego oczy znów nabierają koloru płynnej czekolady. — Myślisz, że Shahid jest jak każdy inny demon, który zacznie się palić pod wpływem odrobiny boskości? Że coś mu zrobisz, szepcząc swoje bzdety po łacinie? Kiedy nawet ja w obecnej chwili miałbym pewne problemy z pokonaniem go, a wierz mi, Louis, z nas dwóch to ja mam więcej siły.   
— Lou, może poczekajmy jeszcze jeden dzień? — pyta nagle Liam, pojawiając się obok niego.   
Z prawej strony migają Louisowi blond włosy Nialla, który właśnie wchodzi na korytarz, gapiąc się na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.   
— A co ci niby da ten jeden dzień? — syczy Louis, ponieważ jest zdenerwowany.   
Jego brat marszczy brwi, wzruszając ramionami.   
— Może uda nam się znaleźć coś więcej o demonach — mówi wreszcie. — Przeszukam kilka ksiąg i stare dzienniki taty Ni. Może jego dziadka, jeśli będzie trzeba.   
Louis nagle czuje delikatny dotyk na swoim ramieniu i nawet nie musi spoglądać w bok, żeby wiedzieć, że to Harry — od jego ramienia rozchodzi się cudownie ciepło, mrowiące i pomagające się rozluźnić.   
— W porządku — stwierdza wreszcie. — Jeśli chcesz robić research, to masz na to jeden dzień, bo ja jadę tam jutro, czy wam się to podoba, czy nie.  
A ponieważ nigdy nie radził sobie ze sprzeciwem ludzi w stosunku do jego planów, nie oglądając się na nikogo, rusza po schodach z powrotem na górę. Słyszy za sobą westchnięcie brata, ale ignoruje to. Tak samo jak prychnięcie Zayna i głos Nialla, mówiący:   
— Zayn, mogę cię prosić na słowo?   
Nie wie tylko, co robi Harry, jednak kiedy wchodzi do swojego pokoju, wcale nie jest zdziwiony widokiem anioła siedzącego na jego łóżku. Zamyka za sobą drzwi na klucz, ponieważ nie chce, żeby ktoś przyszedł i mu przeszkadzał, po czym zrzuca z siebie czarny golf, zostając w samych spodniach. Harry gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego torsie i ramionach naznaczonych tatuażami. Louis rumieni się odrobinę, gdy wygrzebuje z torby — wciąż się jeszcze nie rozpakował, okej — czystą, szarą koszulkę. Następnie podchodzi do łóżka i siada na nim po turecku, opierając się plecami o ścianę. W pomieszczeniu panuje cisza przez dobre pięć minut, aż wreszcie Louis nie wytrzymuje.   
— Ty też uważasz, że powinniśmy zebrać najpierw więcej informacji, nim ruszymy, żeby pomóc Kristen i reszcie? — pyta.   
Harry spogląda na niego uważnie, gdy bierze głęboki wdech.   
— Teoretycznie wiemy, czego się spodziewać — mówi. — Demonów. Nie istnieje demon, którego nie mógłbym zabić mieczem, ale kiedy jestem sam, a ich jest dużo, mogę mieć z tym problem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy to silne demony. Dlatego właśnie walką zajmują się archaniołowie. Ja bym sobie poradził, ty i Liam nie. To jest powód, dla którego sądzę, że nie zaszkodzi zabrać większej ilości informacji. Możliwe, że Niallowi uda się wyciągnąć coś z Zayna. Wiem, że poprosił go o rozmowę.   
— Czyli w niebie macie teraz sporo pracy, co? — pyta Louis, stukając palcami o swoje uda.   
Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić tego miejsca. Ma mniejszy problem z wyobrażeniem sobie piekła, niż Raju i innych takich bzdur. Jakoś trudno mu zobrazować w głowie coś, czego nigdy nie widział na oczy, a wie, że to, co czytał w książkach, kompletnie rozmija się z prawdą. Raczej marne szanse, że niebo to błekitne sklepienie z chmurkami, na których mają domki aniołowie, a gdzieś w centrum znajduje się zielony, porośnięty trawą zagajnik. To śmieszne i dziecinne myśleć w ten sposób, ale wyobrażenie sobie nieba jest jak próba przyjęcia do wiadomości, że kosmos jest nieskończony — to po prostu niemożliwe.   
Harry kiwa głową, wzdychając lekko. Znów milczą, ale cisza między nimi nie wydaje się niekomfortowa — raczej naturalna.   
— Harry — mówi Louis, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając i przerywa, nie wiedząc, jak ubrać swoje myśli w słowa.   
— Tak? — pyta chłopak, przechylając lekko głowę w bok; jego zielone oczy są szeroko otwarte, a kręcone włosy łagodnie ułożone wokół twarzy.   
— To, o co pytał cię Niall na dole… — Łowca przełyka ślinę, wciskając palce mocniej w swoje uda. Powinien wziąć się w garść, ponieważ zachowuje się jak zakochana nastolatka. — Dlaczego archaniołowie cię tak uważnie obserwują?   
Anioł nie wygląda na zaskoczonego tym pytaniem, jakby wiedział, że Louis w którymś momencie mu je zada. Jednak nie odpowiada od razu, spuszczając wzrok na pościel, gdy zdaje się zbierać myśli.   
— Ponieważ wcześniej wymykałem się z nieba — odpowiada wreszcie, a jego policzki są zarumienione, gdy nieśmiało zerka na Louisa zza kurtyny włosów.   
— Co to znaczy, że się „wymykałeś”? — pyta łowca, wychylając się lekko do przodu.   
— Ponad rok temu dostałem rozkaz, żeby sprawdzić miejsce, gdzie pojawił się dość silny demon i zabił kilka osób — wyjaśnia Harry. — Miałem tylko upewnić się, że ktoś się nim zajął, albo samemu skończyć jego istnienie, ale… — Znów ucieka wzrokiem, zaciskając palce na pościeli. — Natknąłem się na scenę, jak wysyłasz go do piekła.   
— Ja? — piszczy Louis, gapiąc się. Do jego głowy wpada obraz jednego z paskudniejszych demonów, który zabijał na granicy Oklahomy, nie przejmując się niczym i nikim. Louis był wtedy z Kristen i zajęło im prawie dwa tygodnie, żeby zagonić gnoja do pułapki i odesłać z powrotem do piekła.   
— Ty — odpowiada miękko anioł, patrząc mu w oczy. — I byłeś taki szczęśliwy, kiedy ci się udało. Unosiłem się praktycznie nad tobą, kiedy ściskałeś swoją przyjaciółkę i… nigdy nie widziałem nikogo takiego, jak ty. Miałeś błysk w oczach i wypowiadałeś okropne bluźnierstwa, wzywając imię mojego Ojca kilka razy. Nie wiedziałem, co mnie do ciebie przyciągało, naprawdę nie wiedziałem. I potem… potem kiedy wróciłem do Domu, nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego, ponieważ widziałem już wcześniej ludzi, obserwowałem ich często i zastanawiałem się, jak mogą tak grzeszyć, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Ale ty wydałeś się inny, dobry. W końcu broniłeś innych przed demonami. I potem zacząłem się wymykać, żeby sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz. To były krótkie wizyty, praktycznie nikt nie zauważał…  
— Obserwujesz mnie od roku? — przerywa mu Louis, starając się przyswoić te informacje w głowie. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Harry mógł obserwować go dużo wcześniej, niż przed tym, jak się im ujawnił.   
Harry kiwa głową, a wstyd jest wyryty na całej jego twarzy.   
— Myślałem, że nikt nie wie, ale jeden z archaniołów zauważył, że znikam. Zauważył, że ja… i wiedzą teraz o…   
— O czym? — naciska Louis, czując się odrobinę surrealistycznie. Nie takich wyznań się spodziewał, kiedy zadawał pytanie aniołowi.   
Chłopak otwiera usta i zamyka je z powrotem, jakby nie potrafił ubrać myśli w słowa, nim wydaje z siebie udręczony jęk i pochyla się do przodu, przyciskając ich usta razem. Pocałunek jest krótki, ale Louis ma czas, żeby poczuć miękkie wargi Harry’ego i zamrugać w szoku jakieś sto razy.   
Harry odsuwa się, gapiąc się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie miał pojęcia, czego powinien się spodziewać. Louis jest w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby skonstruować poprawne zdanie, więc tylko dotyka dłonią swoich ust.   
— Harry? — wydusza z siebie wreszcie. Jakoś nie potrafi uwierzyć, że przed kilkoma chwilami został pocałowany przez anioła.   
Kiedy widzi, jak panika zaczyna pojawiać się na twarzy anioła, nie zastanawia się nad tym, co robi. Wychyla się do przodu, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego, gdy szybko staje na kolanach i dociska ich usta razem. Anioł wydaje z siebie ciche mruknięcie, ale nie zajmuje mu długo, żeby zareagować. Zamyka oczy i przysuwa twarz bardziej w stronę Louisa, gdy jego usta rozchylają się delikatnie, podczas wypuszczania drżącego oddechu. Louis czuje dreszcz na kręgosłupie, gdy wysuwa delikatnie język i liże dolną wargę Harry’ego, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę, na co może sobie pozwolić. W końcu to nie tak, że anioł ma jakieś doświadczenie. Łowca mruczy cicho, gdy uświadamia sobie, że to pierwszy pocałunek chłopaka i wplata dłoń w jego _miękkie_ , seksowne włosy; zaciska na nich palce, pociągając lekko za kosmyki. Kiedy słyszy cichy jęk wydobywający się z gardła Harry’ego, ma wrażenie, że za moment stanie w ogniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak podniecony i podekscytowany niewinnym pocałunkiem. Jednak ten stan rzeczy nie trwa zbyt długo, ponieważ anioł rozchyla mocniej wargi, wpuszczając do środka język Louisa, który na kolanach zbliża się do niego jeszcze bardziej — ich ciała praktycznie się ze sobą stykają. Niepewnie gładzi językiem język Harry’ego i ściska mocniej jego włosy, kiedy chłopak jęczy otwarcie w jego usta. Następnie zaczynają całować się gwałtownie i z pasją, i Louis ma wrażenie, że uchodzi z niego całe napięcie ostatnich tygodni.   
Harry jest przy nim gorący, miękki i uległy, gdy daje sobą kierować, odchylając głowę do tyłu i odwzorowując ruchy języka Louisa. Kiedy pozycja, w której są, zaczyna robić się niewygodna, Louis bez myślenia naciska na ramiona anioła. Harry kładzie się posłusznie na łóżku; ich usta rozłączają się na krótką chwilę. Spoglądają sobie w oczy i Louis czuje ścisk w pachwinie, kiedy widzi zamglone i rozmyte spojrzenie anioła. Chryste, nawet w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że dane mu będzie to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Że będzie mógł całować pełne usta chłopaka i rozkoszować się jego smakiem.   
Mija kilka sekund, nim znów zaczynają się całować — tym razem Louis podpiera się po obu stronach głowy Harry’ego, dociskając ich ciała razem na całej długości. Na razie nie porusza biodrami, ale wie, że to tylko kwestia czasu, ponieważ zaczyna robić się twardy. Niedbale gładzi prawy policzek Harry’ego, zachwycając się gładką i miękką skórą pod swoją dłonią. Anioł przez moment leży pod nim całkiem nieruchomo, tylko oddając pocałunek, nim niepewnie układa dłonie na plecach Louisa i zaczyna je gładzić z góry na dół. Louis mruczy zachęcająco w jego usta, ssąc sugestywnie jego język i mimo tego, że Harry nie może mieć pojęcia, co emituje ten ruch, jęczy głośno i szarpie w górę biodrami.   
Łowca uśmiecha się przy jego wargach, nacierając swoimi biodrami w dół i czując, że chłopak pod nim jest już twardy, naprężając materiał ciasnych spodni.   
— Mmm — mruczy Louis, rozdzielając ich usta.   
Harry spogląda mu w oczy — jego wzrok jest nie skupiony i zamglony, jakby nie do końca ogarniał, co dzieje się wokół i Louis wie, że to wynik podniecenia. To tylko bardziej go nakręca, gdy szarpie mocniej biodrami, wkładając w ten ruch odrobinę więcej siły. Anioł odchyla głowę, jęcząc głęboko i ukazując bladą oraz nieskazitelnie gładką szyję. Louis nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed przyssaniem się do ciepłej skóry; liże ją i gryzie lekko, cały czas ocierając o siebie ich erekcje. Dźwięki, które wydaje z siebie Harry, trafiają wprost do jego pachwiny, gdy jego penis napręża się mocniej w spodniach, ociekając kropelkami spermy i brudząc bokserki.   
Nie myśląc zbyt wiele nad tym, co zamierza zrobić, wsuwa jedną rękę między ich ciała i zaciska na twardym kutasie Harry’ego. Chłopak szarpie się pod nim, gapiąc się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
— Właśnie to chciałeś poczuć, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym, czy zostaniesz ze mną? — pyta Louis ochryple, cały czas masując anioła przez spodnie. — Chciałeś poczuć pożądanie, prawda? Podoba ci się?   
Harry jęczy na tyle głośno, że gdyby ktoś znajdował się na korytarzu na górze, z pewnością by go usłyszał. Louis ściska go mocniej, wydając z siebie uspokajające dźwięki.   
— Nie chcesz, żeby pozostali wiedzieli, co tu robimy, prawda? — szepcze cicho do jego ucha, nie mając pojęcia, co go opętało. Chryste, w końcu ma w łóżku niedoświadczonego _anioła_ , a traktuje go, jakby już to robili. Jednak to uczucie, że zna Harry’ego i jego potrzeby, nie chce go opuścić. Nie potrafi przyjąć do wiadomości, że robią to dopiero pierwszy raz, kiedy czuje się, jakby znał Harry’ego całą wieczność.   
Chłopak skamle pod nim cicho, pchając biodrami w jego uścisk, i Louis zastanawia się, czy to w porządku, jeśli doprowadzi go do orgazmu. Sama myśl o tym, że bezcześci tak niewinną i czystą istotę, wysyła dreszcze wzdłuż całego jego ciała; zwiększa swoje wysiłki, liżąc i gryząc szyję Harry’ego, przy jednoczesnym pocieraniu go przez spodnie.   
— Lou — sapie chłopak, wyginając się mocniej do jego dotyku. Brzmi na odrobinę spanikowanego; kosmyki włosów przykleiły mu się do spoconego czoła, a oczy są szeroko otwarte.   
— Cicho, skarbie — szepcze Louis, pozwalając słowom płynąć. — Wszystko jest w porządku, po prostu odpuść, dobrze? Zaufaj mi.   
Harry kiwa gwałtownie głową, oddychając szybko i spazmatycznie, gdy Louis odszukuje kciukiem główkę jego penisa, pocierając ją szybko i mocno. Wystarcza kilka takich ruchów, aby nagle anioł napiął się pod nim gwałtownie i zaczął szlochać cicho, pchając biodrami. Łowca szybko dociska ich usta razem, żeby zdusić wszystkie dźwięki, które wydobywają się z Harry’ego — wciska mu język do ust, liżąc gwałtownie jego dolną wargę. Czuje się jak na haju, upojony myślą, że właśnie podarował Harry’emu jego pierwszy orgazm. Że pokazał mu, czym jest fizyczna bliskość między ludźmi, nawet jeśli wciąż mieli na sobie ciuchy i wykonali pokaz godny napalonych nastolatków.  
Kiedy ciało pod nim przestaje się trząść, ostatni raz całuje anioła miękko w usta i odsuwa się, opadając obok na łóżko. Jednak nie przestaje dotykać Harry’ego, gdy odsuwa mu kosmyki włosów z czoła, a następnie zaczyna gładzić go po zarumienionym policzku.   
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta szeptem, nie ważąc się zakłócić spokoju, który panuje w pomieszczeniu.   
Anioł przechyla głowę na bok, spoglądając na niego zamglonymi oczami i z ogromnym uśmiechem na wargach.   
— Tak — odpowiada, a jego głos jest odrobinę szorstki i ochrypły. — Wszystko w porządku.  
— Nie posunąłem się za daleko? — pyta Louis, nie mogąc odepchnąć od siebie niepewności. Wciąż nie dociera do niego, co właśnie zrobił i z _kim_ to zrobił.   
— Nie — mruczy Harry, łasząc się do jego dotyku. — To dlatego ludzie uprawiają seks?   
Louis praktycznie krztusi się własną śliną.   
— Słucham? — wykrztusza.   
Chłopak mruga na niego leniwie.   
— Od wieków obserwowałem, jak ludzie uprawiają seks i nigdy nie wiedziałem, co w tym takiego cudownego — wyjaśnia. — Nigdy nie chciałem tego poczuć, ale potem zobaczyłem ciebie i… Widziałem twoje nagie ciało i coś we mnie domagało się… Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić.   
— Podglądałeś mnie nago? — pyta Louis, unosząc brwi. Nie wie, czy ma czuć się zaszczycony, czy raczej wkurzony naruszeniem swojej prywatności. Chociaż nie sądzi, że anioły znają pojęcie przestrzeni osobistej.   
Harry kiwa gorliwie głową, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego.   
— Często ci się przyglądałem — wyjaśnia.   
Następnie wierci się lekko, marszcząc nos.   
— Co jest? — pyta Louis, przyglądając mu się z zatroskaniem. Praktycznie od razu zapomina, o czym właśnie rozmawiali.   
— Moje… w moich bokserkach jest mokro i niekomfortowo — powiadamia go anioł.   
— Och — wydusza z siebie Louis, zastanawiając się, jak wiele Harry wie o ludzkiej anatomii. Jednak postanawia się tym dzisiaj nie przejmować, gdy po prostu poprawia swoją własną erekcję i zeskakuje z łóżka. — To twoja, um… sperma. Musisz zmienić bokserki.   
Chłopak mruga na niego, podnosząc się do siadu. Jego nieskazitelnie biała i prosta koszula jest teraz pomięta, a włosy dziko układają się wokół zaczerwienionej twarzy i opuchniętych ust — Louis nie potrafi nie czuć dumy, że to on jest tego powodem. Kiedy Harry przebiera się w jego bokserki, a te stare zostają zaniesione do prania, Louis szybko przeszukuje swoją torbę, szukając czegoś, w co mógłby się przebrać. Jego ciuchy raczej nie nadają się teraz do wyjścia. Znajduje parę starych dresów Liama i jedną ze swoich większych koszulek. Kiedy Harry przebiera się w te ciuchy, wydaje się nagle dużo młodszy i bardziej _ludzki_. Wciąż unosi się wokół niego ta dziwna aura, ale teraz jest mniej zauważalna.   
Kiedy Louis dostrzega, że Harry co chwila odgarnia włosy z twarzy, wyjmuje swoją starą opaskę i z uśmiechem staje przed aniołem, zakładając mu ją na głowę. Harry wygląda absolutnie uroczo i łowca nie może powstrzymać się przed przyciągnięciem go do mocnego uścisku. Nie chce zastanawiać się nad tym, co tak właściwie znaczy to, co zrobili — chce się po prostu cieszyć tą chwilą.   
Harry wtula się w niego, gdy obaj kładą się na łóżku i Louisowi jest tak ciepło i przyjemnie, że zasypia niecałe pięć minut później. Ostatnim, co pamięta jest miękki pocałunek na swoim policzku i ciepło oddechu Harry’ego, gdy ten wtula twarz mocniej w jego szyję.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis budzi się nad ranem, czując się cudownie wyspanym — jest mu ciepło i przyjemnie, gdy wtula mocniej twarz w łopatki Harry’ego. Jest zdecydowanie mniejszy od anioła, ale naturalnie przyszło im ułożenie się w pozycji, gdzie to on jest tą dużą łyżeczką. Louis nawet nie wiedział, że Harry będzie potrzebował tak dużo snu; chłopak chrapie cicho, co nie powinno wydawać się chyba aż tak bardzo słodkie.   
Z dołu słyszy śmiech Liama i Nialla, co znaczy, że on również powinien wstać. Zastanawia się, czy udało im się znaleźć coś nowego na temat demonów i czy Niall wyciągnął coś z Zayna — to bardzo by im pomogło. W ogóle zauważył, że obaj zawsze zachowują się dosyć dziwnie, kiedy są obok siebie. Blondyn unika Lucyfera jak ognia, chociaż kiedy są w jednym pokoju, nie przestaje na niego patrzeć; z kolei Zayn otwarcie gapi się na Nialla, a w jego spojrzeniu zwykle czai się uczucie podobne do czułości i pożądania, o czym Louis odmawia myślenia. Naprawdę nie chce postrzegać demona w seksualnych kontekstach, co jest hipokryzją z jego strony, skoro wczoraj doprowadził anioła do orgazmu.   
Kiedy słyszy, jak Harry wydaje z siebie głośne, ostre chrapnięcie, oznaczające przebudzenie, uśmiecha się, całując go w kark.   
— Musimy wstać — mówi Louis. — Mamy przed sobą trudny dzień.   
Harry mruczy coś, wypinając tyłek bardziej w jego stronę, i łowca musi mocno przygryźć wargę, żeby rozproszyć się jakoś od skupiania na swojej twardej erekcji. Cofa odrobinę biodra, ponieważ jeśli teraz zacznie ocierać się o te jędrne pośladki, to zdecydowanie sprawy zajdą dalej niż pieprzenie na sucho przez spodnie. Zwłaszcza, że wczoraj Harry był jedynym, który doszedł. Jednak nie może powstrzymać się przed ułożeniem dłoni na biodrze chłopaka i potarciem ciepłej skóry kciukiem.   
— Spanie jest przyjemne — oznajmia nagle Harry, a jego głos jest ochrypły.   
— Nigdy nie spałeś? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Louis, po czym wywraca na samego siebie oczami, ponieważ zapomniał, że ma do czynienia z pieprzonym aniołem.   
— Nie było kiedy — odpowiada Harry, nie odwracając się w jego stronę. Zamiast tego przeciąga się leniwie, napinając rozkosznie ciało, i wtula twarz mocniej w poduszkę. — Kiedy nie jestem na Ziemi dłużej niż trzy dni, nie potrzebuję snu. Jednak po tym czasie naczynie, które zajmuję, zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać i trudniej je kontrolować.   
— Ale nie byłeś tutaj trzy dni… — zaczyna Louis.   
— Po tym, co wczoraj robiliśmy, poczułem się dziwnie senny — wcina się Harry. — Trochę tego nie rozumiem.   
Łowca wybucha śmiechem, chowając twarz między łopatkami anioła, i ściska mocniej jego biodro.   
— Zapewniam cię, że to całkiem normalne — wyjaśnia, kiedy się uspokaja. — Mężczyźni mają tendencję do zasypiania po seksie. Nie pytaj dokładnie, bo nie wiem, ale chodzi o biologię organizmu.   
— Och — mruczy anioł, wiercąc się odrobinę.   
W Louisa nagle uderza myśl o tym, jak wielki grzech wczoraj popełnili i przelotnie zastanawia się, czy archaniołowie w jakiś sposób będą w stanie wyczuć, że Harry nie jest już „czysty”. Łowca nie ma pojęcia, jak to naprawdę wszystko wygląda.   
— Um, Harry? — pyta, po czym odchrząkuje, ponieważ czuje się odrobinę niezręcznie. I _boi_ się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Nigdy się tym specjalnie nie przejmował, ale kiedy teraz okazało się, że piekło i niebo są bardziej realne, niż to sobie wyobrażał, dopadają go nerwy.   
— Tak, Lou? — Anioł odwraca się przodem do niego. Opaska zsunęła mu się z włosów, więc teraz wisi luźno wokół jego smukłej szyi, a włosy są absolutnym bałaganem. Wygląda uroczo.   
— Czy homoseksualiści naprawdę… czy to źle być gejem? — wyrzuca z siebie Louis, czując, że rumieni się delikatnie na policzkach.   
Harry gapi się na niego, jakby nie rozumiał pytania i mruga szybko, przechylając lekko głowę.   
— Eee… nie rozumiem pytania? — mówi szczerze.   
Louis parska śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.   
— Chodzi mi o to, że Bóg stworzył kobietę i mężczyznę, więc związek heteroseksualny jest w Jego oczach tym właściwym, tak? — wyjaśnia Louis. — Lesbijki i geje nie są… To co my wczoraj zrobiliśmy jest postrzegane jako grzech?   
Zrozumienie pojawia się nagle na twarzy Harry’ego, gdy anioł potrząsa gwałtownie głową.   
— Nie, Lou — szepcze miękko. — Na świecie jest więcej grzechów niż kochające się osoby tej samej płci. Są większe zbrodnie. Morderstwa, zdrady, wojny… — dodaje. — Mój Ojciec nie zwraca uwagi na to, kto kocha kogo. Miłość to miłość.   
Łowca bierze głęboki wdech, rozluźniając się, i uśmiecha się szeroko do Harry’ego. Nawet nie wiedział, że to pytanie tak bardzo mu ciążyło, aż do tej chwili. I to nie tak, że gdyby się okazało, że to jednak wielki grzech, to nagle by przestał być gejem — raczej byłby bardzo rozczarowany, nim ponownie zacząłby robić w łóżku rzeczy, które naprawdę zapewniłyby mu miejsce w piekle. Chociaż ma pewne wątpliwości, czy istnieje jeszcze coś, czego nie próbował, a nie potrzebowałoby do tego jakiś specjalistycznych sprzętów. Kiedyś nawet rozważał pójście do klubu BDSM, ale jakoś nigdy nie było okazji. Próbował dominowania w łóżku z kolesiami, których poznał w barach, ale to nigdy nie wydawało się _prawdziwe_ — Louis nie czuł z nimi żadnej więzi. Nigdy też nie miał możliwości zaangażowania się z kimś na dłuższą metę i zbudowania zaufania, które jest potrzebne w tego typu związku, dlatego nigdy nie potrafił się zapomnieć i naprawdę cieszyć sceną.   
Nie pozwala sobie myśleć o tym, czy Harry będzie osobą, z którą mogłoby mu się udać. Sama myśl o aniele, który lubiłby klapsy, przyjmowanie rozkazów i oddawanie się pod kontrolę człowiekowi, przyprawia go jednocześnie o skurcze w podbrzuszu i chęć wybuchnięcia nerwowym śmiechem.   
— Okej — stwierdza wreszcie, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego. — Więc… chcesz pogadać o tym, co stało się wczoraj? Ja uważam, że wypadałoby to omówić.   
Chłopak rumieni się uroczo, starając zasłonić włosami, ale i tak kiwa twierdząco głową. Louis nigdy nie był zbyt pruderyjny, jeśli chodzi o rozmawianie o seksie, więc nie ma problemu z dalszym kontynuowaniem.   
— Chciałbym wiedzieć, czego ode mnie oczekujesz — oznajmia. — Nie wiem, czy chcesz tylko doświadczyć czym jest seks, czy chodzi ci o coś więcej. Ja… mogę ofiarować ci obie rzeczy, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał je przyjąć. Osobno, albo razem.   
Zielone, ogromne oczy Harry’ego przyglądają mu się uważnie, sprawiając, że ciepło zaczyna rozchodzić się po całym jego ciele.   
— Nie wiem, na czym opiera się bycie z drugą osobą — wyjaśnia Harry, marszcząc brwi. — Nie rozumiem, o co dokładnie mnie pytasz, ale jeśli chodzi o seks… to zawsze będzie dla mnie szło w parze z byciem emocjonalnie zaangażowanym.   
Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, gdy dociera do niego, z czym anioł utożsamia seks, i że poniekąd go uraził, proponując mu związek bez zobowiązań.   
— Och — mruczy cicho, wysuwając dłoń i kładąc ją na ramieniu Harry’ego. Ściska je delikatnie i uśmiecha się. — Czyli to znaczy, że czujesz do mnie…   
— Czuję przywiązanie — odpowiada chłopak po chwili ciszy. — Czuję troskę o ciebie i radość, kiedy jesteśmy razem.   
Następnie mamrocze coś tak cicho, że Louis nie słyszy dokładnie.   
— Słucham? — pyta, podpierając głowę na dłoni.   
— Pożądanie — szepcze Harry, jakby był zawstydzony tym słowem.   
Louis szczerzy się, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać, i poklepuje ramię anioła.   
— To w porządku — mówi. — Normalne. Nie musisz się tego wstydzić. Również czuje do ciebie pożądanie i uwielbiam być obok ciebie.   
— To nie jest normalne — wzdycha chłopak. — Jestem aniołem, nie powinienem odczuwać do ciebie pożądania, nie powinienem czuć do ciebie niczego, a… Nie potrafię. Próbowałem przestać i nie potrafię, przyciągasz mnie do siebie, Louis. Te uczucia będą moją zgubą.   
— Co masz na myśli? — Żołądek łowcy skręca się z nieznanego powodu, jakby Louis podświadomie wyczuwał, że nie spodoba mu się to, co za chwilę usłyszy.   
— Jeśli któryś z archaniołów dowie się, jakie naprawdę są moje uczucia do ciebie, ja… — Przełyka ciężko, uciekając wzrokiem. — Zostanę ukarany.   
— Jak? — szepcze Louis, dotykając łagodnie miękkiego policzka.   
Harry wzrusza ramionami, jakby to było nic takiego, chociaż przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz.   
— Pewnie będą próbować mnie unicestwić — odpowiada. — Niebo już dawno przestało być Domem, więc jeśli zostanę stamtąd wyrzucony, to nie będzie tak bolało, ale wiem, że czeka mnie większa kara niż tylko to.   
— Nie pozwolę im na to — mówi Louis zapalczywie. — Nie pozwolę im zrobić ci nic złego, Harry. Słyszysz?   
Zielone oczy spoglądają prosto w jego, gdy anioł uśmiecha się delikatnie, jakby nie wierzył w to, co mówi Louis, ale i tak był po stokroć wdzięczny za te słowa. Ale to w porządku. Wystarczy, że Louis wie, że _naprawdę_ nie dopuści do tego, aby coś stało się Harry’emu. Choćby osobiście miał popełnić największy grzech w dziejach ludzkości i zabić jednego z archaniołów.   
— Słyszę — mruczy anioł, przytulając policzek mocniej do jego dłoni. — Słyszę, Lou.

***

Wieczorem Louis czuje, jak buzuje w nim adrenalina, gdy stukając palcami o kierownicę, wciska pedał gazu i mknie przez niedużą mieścinę. Liam siedzi obok niego, bawiąc się swoim telefonem i od czasu do czasu unosząc głowę, żeby rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Znajdują się niecałe dwa kilometry od magazynu, w którym podobno przetrzymywani są łowcy i Louis po prostu nie może się doczekać, aż tam dojedzie. Kiedy przejeżdżają półtora kilometra i w oddali dostrzegają swój cel, Louis zjeżdża na pobocze.   
— To gdzie szykujemy tę pułapkę? — pyta, wycierając lekko spocone dłonie o spodnie.   
Liam chowa komórkę do kieszeni, rozglądając się po terenie wokół. Niedaleko znajduje się jakiś dom, który wygląda na nieużywany oraz jakaś stara szopa po ich lewej. Blisko magazynu stoi wysokie ogrodzenie, a zaraz za nim betonowa ściana — Louis podejrzewa, że kiedyś znajdował się tam budynek, który zwyczajne się rozpadł lub został zniszczony. To byłoby idealnie miejsce do narysowania pułapki, chociaż łowca wątpi, że udałoby im się podejść tak blisko tego miejsca i pozostać niezauważonymi. Słońce chyli się już ku zachodowi, więc zostało im naprawdę mało czasu, żeby coś skombinować – bez tego mają marne szanse w tym starciu.   
Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak Niall to zrobił, ale Zayn zdradził im, której pułapki powinni użyć na silniejsze demony, żeby skutecznie je zatrzymać — najwyraźniej nie wszystkie działają w ten sam sposób i te potężniejsze mogą łatwo uwolnić się z tych standardowych — i jakich rytuałów powinni użyć na odesłanie demona do piekła. Łowca nie sądzi, że będą bawić się w rytuały, raczej skończy się na tym, że Harry zetnie dzisiaj kilka głów. Louis czuje dreszcz na plecach, gdy o tym myśli, ale szybko odsuwa od siebie wspomnienia małej masakry i wysiada z auta.   
— Harry — mówi głośno i wyraźnie, przyzywając anioła.   
Porsche nie jest na tyle duże, żeby pomieścić trzy osoby, więc umówili się, że anioł pojawi się obok nich, kiedy Louis go zawoła.   
Kilka sekund później po jego lewej stronie pojawia się biała poświata, oznaczająca przybycie Harry’ego. Louis musi przygryźć wnętrze policzka, żeby nie wydać z siebie zawstydzającego westchnięcia, kiedy widzi, jak cudownie Harry wygląda. Chłopak ma na sobie ciemne, obcisłe spodnie, które pożyczył od Liama, i białą, prawie prześwitującą koszulkę Louisa — jego sutki prezentują się w niej absolutnie obscenicznie. Oczywiście, jak chyba każdemu aniołowi, jest mu obojętne, co ma na sobie i nałożył to, co podał mu Louis. Jego włosy są zebrane w uroczy bob na czubku głowy i wygląda po prostu jak chodzący seks na nogach.   
— Louis — śmieje się Liam. — Gapisz się.   
Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego, który przestępuje z nogi na nogę, wydając się odrobinę niepewnym.   
— Gdzie proponujesz rozstawić pułapki? — pyta anioła, ignorując swojego brata.   
— Im bliżej, tym lepiej — informuje go Harry. — Zapędzenie w nie demonów nie może być również zbyt oczywiste, ale jak będziecie musieli, to zwyczajnie wepchnijcie w nie któregoś. Ja zajmę się oczyszczaniem pułapek.   
Liam wygląda, jakby zrobiło mu się odrobinę niedobrze na myśl o Harrym robiącym czystki przy pomocy swojego miecza, ale nie mówi nic.   
— Harry? Dałbyś radę stworzyć pułapkę przy tej betonowej ścianie blisko magazynu? — pyta Louis, wskazując ręką miejsce, o które mu chodzi.   
Anioł spogląda tam, mrużąc lekko oczy.   
— Nie wiem — mówi. — Mogą mnie wyczuć. Jednak jeśli chcesz, to spróbuję. Przed chwilą byłem jakieś dwieście metrów od nich i nic nie zauważyli, więc może...  
— Czyli łowcy i demony na pewno tam są? — pyta Louis, a serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić w klatce piersiowej.   
— Nie widziałem wszystkiego dokładnie, ale na zewnątrz kręci się około czterech demonów, w środku może być ich więcej — wyjaśnia. — Zakładam, że łowcy są gdzieś w głębi, nie miałem jak tego sprawdzić.   
— Okej — wzdycha łowca, kierując się na tył samochodu.   
Otwiera bagażnik i wyciąga z niego pistolet oraz święconą wodę — jeśli te demony naprawdę są silne, to raczej ich nie zabije, ale na pewno spowolni. W takich sytuacjach liczą się każde sekundy, nauczył się tego już dawno temu.   
Następną godzinę spędza na rysowaniu pułapek na każdej powierzchni, która się do tego nadaje. Najwięcej z nich umieszczają z Liamem w starym budynku i szopie, licząc na to, że uda im się wywabić demony i pozamykać je, zostawiając Harry’emu do wykończenia, kiedy oni obaj pójdą ratować resztę łowców. Louis boi się myśleć o tym, że Kristen albo któryś z nich mógł nie przeżyć, więc odpycha od siebie wszelkie troski, skupiając się na zadaniu.   
Na całe szczęście Harry’emu udaje się narysować pułapkę niedaleko magazynu bez zostania zauważonym, więc kiedy odpowiednio się ściemnia, Louis zakłada na siebie swój czarny golf, żeby bardziej stopić się z tłem. Z niektórych okien magazynu zaczyna wydobywać się światło, co znaczy, że demony rozpaliły ognisko, albo używają jakichś przenośnych lamp na baterie.   
Szybko modli się do Boga, licząc na jakąś małą pomoc, choć wie, że są na to marne szanse. Harry, jakby wiedząc, co dzieje się w jego umyśle, ściska go delikatnie za ramię, dodając mu tym otuchy, i kiwa głową w stronę magazynu. Nim Louis może się powstrzymać, przyciąga go szybko do krótkiego pocałunku i ignoruje zszokowane sapnięcie swojego brata. Anioł wzdycha przy jego ustach, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
Louis szepcze do Liama, że wyjaśni mu wszystko później, ponieważ chłopak gapi się na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa, a nie powinien się teraz rozpraszać.   
Dobiegnięcie do magazynu zajmuje im kilka minut i Louis kuli się, gdy zatrzymują się przy rozwalonym ogrodzeniu. Widzi cztery postacie kręcące się po placu i zastanawia się, jak je wywabić, żeby nie zaalarmować reszty, kiedy Harry nagle dematerializuje się, pojawiając się tuż obok nich.   
Demony wydają z siebie zszokowane okrzyki i kilka sekund później ruszają biegiem w stronę Harry’ego, który przyzywa swój miecz i przeszywa nim pierś mężczyzny najbliżej siebie. Liam wydaje z siebie dźwięk, jakby się krztusił i Louis poklepuje go po plecach, ponieważ również to przeszedł i wie, że widok jest dość szokujący. Koniec końców od zawsze zajmują się ratowaniem ludzi, a teraz Harry na ich oczach zabija ich z zimną krwią — trudno przyswoić do wiadomości, że w tych ciałach nie ma już dusz. Louis z całych sił musi powstrzymywać się przed wybiegnięciem z kryjówki, żeby pomóc aniołowi, ale wie też, że nie na wiele by się teraz zdał. Harry łatwo radzi sobie z kolejnymi dwoma demonami, a kiedy zaczyna walczyć z czwartym, ten drze się głośno, wzywając pomoc. Louis krzywi się, ponieważ dźwięk zdecydowanie nie jest ludzki i tak wysoki, że pulsują mu bębenki w uszach.   
Odgłos ucina się, kiedy Harry widowiskowo wbija miecz w gałkę oczną około czterdziestoletniej kobiety i Louis czuje się, jakby miał zwymiotować. Żałuje też, że jest na tyle blisko, aby bez problemu widzieć wszystkie szczegóły.   
To, co dzieje się minutę później, można nazwać jedynie małym piekłem na ziemi, gdy nagle na placu przed magazynem zaczynają pojawiać się demony. Niektóre wybiegają z budynku, a inne materializują się w podobny sposób, co Harry.   
Tym razem Louis nie marnuje czasu i wybiega zza ogrodzenia, strzelając w stronę najbliższych demonów. Liam robi to samo, skutecznie odciągając uwagę części z nich od Harry’ego, który niczym jakiś pieprzony samuraj, ucina głowy na prawo i lewo. Cała jego postać promieniuje jasnym światłem i Louis nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widział — to hipnotyzujące i przerażające jednocześnie.   
Kiedy w jego stronę zaczynają biec kolejne trzy demony, Louis nie oglądając się za siebie, zaczyna uciekać w kierunku najbliższej pułapki, mając nadzieję, że o nic się nie potknie. Nie ma nawet czasu sprawdzić, co dzieje się z Liamem, i żołądek ściska mu się na myśl, że jego bratu mogłoby się coś stać. Słyszy za sobą wyzwiska i śmiech goniących go demonów, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi, gdy przeskakuje nad niskim murkiem; ma nadzieję, że pułapka, którą naszykował tu Harry, okaże się skuteczna.   
Dobiega do drugiego końca ruiny, staje przy dużej ścianie i, sapiąc ciężko, wyciąga przed siebie pistolet, wydając dwa strzały w głowę jednego z demonów. Ten zatacza się do tyłu, nim upada na ziemię, choć Louis wie, że nie jest martwy.   
Dwa pozostałe szczerzą się w jego stronę, gdy rzucają się do przodu, żeby go dopaść, ale nagle nieruchomieją w miejscu, co znaczy, że weszły dokładnie w środek pułapki.   
— Miłego czekania na śmierć, kutasy — mówi Louis, salutując im, nim zaczyna biec z powrotem w stronę magazynu.   
Słyszy za sobą wrzaski i przekleństwa, ale ignoruje je, ponieważ nie ma czasu na przedrzeźnianie się z tymi gnojami. Jest cały spocony i dyszy przeraźliwie, gdy dobiega na plac magazynu. Zjawia się akurat w chwili, w której jeden z demonów kuca na ziemi i szepcze coś w nieznanym mu języku. Bez zastanowienia strzela do niego, starając się wycelować w głowę, ale trafia gdzieś w szyję, co ma ten sam efekt — demon zaprzestaje swojej czynności. Odwraca w jego kierunku głowę, uśmiechając się parszywie, ale nim ma szansę wykonać chociaż jeden ruch, tuż za nim pojawia się Harry i wbija mu ognisty miecz w plecy.   
— Gdzie Liam? — pyta Louis, podbiegając do niego.   
— Biegł w stronę tego starego domu, w którym zostawiliście pułapki — mówi Harry, brzmiąc na wzburzonego i zmęczonego. Kilka kosmyków włosów wydostało się z jego boba, ale blada skóra wciąż promieniuje nikłym światłem i Louis powstrzymuje się przed dotknięciem jego policzka. — Goniły go dwa demony.   
— Poradzi sobie — mówi pewnie łowca, wierząc w swojego brata. — Czy to wszystkie? Poszło łatwiej, niż myślałem.   
Harry obniża rękę, w której ściska miecz, i zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, przymyka oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Louis zastanawia się, co anioł robi, kiedy ten nagle wzdryga się gwałtownie. Sekundę później spogląda na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami i wydaje z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy nagle wokół nich zaczynają materializować się demony.   
— Uciekaj, Lou — szepcze, kiedy dociskają się do siebie plecami, żeby mieć oko na każdą stronę. — Kiedy będziesz miał okazję, wiej.   
— Nie zostawię cię tutaj — mówi Louis, obserwując, jak wokół nich pojawia się coraz więcej postaci, otaczając ich powoli.   
Demony wydają się ostrożne, gdy spoglądają na miecz Harry’ego i unoszą górne wargi w brzydkich grymasach — Louisowi niebezpiecznie przypomina to zachowanie wilków tuż przed atakiem. Przez chwilę trwa absolutna cisza, gdy nikt nic nie mówi, aż nagle w pobliżu materializuje się kolejny demon i cała reszta jakby nabiera pewności siebie. Formują ciaśniejszy okrąg, zostawiając między sobą jedną lukę.   
— Shahid — szepcze Harry, przyciskając się do Louisa mocniej plecami.   
— Ach, kogo my tu mamy — mówi nowo przybyły demon, przechodząc przez lukę w utworzonym kręgu. — Łowca i anioł, czyż to nie urocze?   
Louis przygląda ma się z odrazą, myśląc o tym, że to właśnie ten gnojek zagraża samemu Lucyferowi, a on stoi przed nim, mając w ręce tylko pistolet. Demon najwyraźniej nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, ponieważ kontynuuje dalej:   
— Przybyliście na odsiecz swoim przyjaciołom? To wzruszające, choć zupełnie nie potrzebne. Mało z nich zostało.   
Louis wydaje z siebie prychnięcie, chociaż tak naprawdę kolana zaczynają drżeć mu z obawy, że Kristen może nie żyć, ponieważ zbyt długo zwlekał, żeby ją uratować. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Liam nie pojawi się teraz i nie wpadnie w tę samą pułapkę, co oni.   
— Nie byli tak pomocni, jakbyś chciał? — pyta Louis, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Porwałeś złe osoby.   
— Najwyraźniej — zgadza się z nim Shahid, postępując krok do przodu. Miecz drga w dłoni Harry’ego, unosząc się odrobinę do góry. — Ty jesteś tym, który wykradł Colta, prawda?   
— Wyszedłeś w tej sprawie trochę na debila, ale nie przejmuj się — mówi Louis, machając wolną ręką. — I tak nie wyglądasz na zbyt mądrego.   
Demon syczy na niego, szykując się do ataku i najwyraźniej Louis ma dzisiaj więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, ponieważ nagle na placu pojawia się tak jasne światło, że musi zamknąć oczy, aby mu ich nie wypaliło. Kiedy ponownie uchyla powieki, spotyka się z trzema nowymi postaciami, które dzierżą w dłoniach tak ogromne miecze, że ten Harry’ego wydaje się przy nich zabawką dla trzylatka.   
— Archaniołowie — powiadamia go Harry, przekrzykując wrzaski demonów. — Biegnij do magazynu, a kiedy uwolnisz łowców, jedź prosto do Nialla, słyszysz?   
Louis otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć, że go tutaj nie zostawi, ale Harry unosi do góry miecz i okręca się na pięcie, rzucając się na demony. Łowca nie ogląda się za siebie, gdy zaciska palce na pistolecie i zaczyna biec w stronę wejścia do magazynu. Nie chce myśleć o tym, co dzieje się za nim, ani czy Harry’emu nic nie będzie. Fakt, że znajdują się tutaj trzej archaniołowie sprawia, że dostaje gęsiej skórki i ma ochotę zamrzeć w miejscu, czekając na swój los, co jest głupie.   
Kiedy wbiega do budynku, opiera się o ścianę i wyciąga komórkę z kieszeni. Widzi, że ma kilka smsów od Liama i odczytuje ostatniego z nich; najwyraźniej chłopakowi nic nie jest — czeka na niego blisko auta, ponieważ skręcił kostkę i nie może biegać. Louis odpisuje szybkie „okej”, żeby dać mu znać, że żyje, po czym, po wzięciu głębokiego wdechu, zaczyna biec w głąb korytarza. Światło migoczące na ścianie zza jednego z zakrętów, kojarzy mu się z nadzieją, którą odczuwa teraz w sercu. Nie ma pojęcia, co zastanie, gdy tam dobiegnie, ale wie, że załamie się, jeśli nie będzie tam żywej Kristen. 


	13. Chapter 13

Louis czuje się, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć z nerwów, kiedy wygląda zza rogu korytarza. Sekundę później ma ochotę zapłakać z ulgi, ponieważ widzi kilka postaci przywiązanych do krzeseł albo siedzących pod ścianą, ale z drugiej strony żółć podchodzi mu do gardła, ponieważ ma przed oczami małą masakrę. Kiedy zbliża się bardziej, część osób kuli się lekko, jakby chciała zrobić się mniejsza niż normalnie, a druga część nie jest nawet na tyle przytomna, żeby rozpoznać, co się dzieje. Po pobieżnym przyjrzeniu się ludziom na korytarzu, zauważa, że nie ma tu osoby, która nie miałaby krwi, brudu i ran na ciele. Louis przyspiesza kroku, ponieważ musi ich wszystkich uwolnić, a sądząc po odgłosach dochodzących z zewnątrz, ma na to coraz mniej czasu.   
Podejście bliżej ofiar sprawia, że krztusi się, przełykając wymiociny z powrotem do żołądka, ponieważ smród, jaki się tutaj unosi, jest nie do zniesienia. Louis naprawdę nie chce się nad tym zastanawiać, gdy przygląda się wszystkim uważnie, ignorując jęki i słabe pomruki, które z siebie wydają. Serce praktycznie wyskakuje mu z piersi, gdy dostrzega Kristen leżącą pod ścianą. Wygląda na nieprzytomną, nie ma na sobie koszulki, a na jej plecach znajdują się paskudne rany i zadrapania. Szybko klęka obok niej, dotykając jej ramienia, i wydaje z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, kiedy dziewczyna gwałtownie podrywa się do góry i łapie go za nadgarstek, próbując wykręcić. Jednak kiedy widzi, że to Louis, jej oczy rozszerzają się w szoku, nim rzuca się na niego, przewracając na podłogę — wyrzuca z siebie paskudny szloch, lgnąc do Louisa niczym do ostatniej deski ratunku.   
— Hej, już, cicho — mówi Louis, głaszcząc ją uspokajająco po plecach; uważa przy tym na rany, nie chcąc zadać jej jeszcze więcej bólu.   
Kristen jedynie szlocha głośniej, ściskając jego podkoszulkę w rękach. Śmierdzi metalicznie jak krew, brud i pot, ale łowca nie zwraca na to uwagi, po prostu kołysząc ją lekko w przód i w tył. Jedno spojrzenie w górę powiadamia go, że osoby, które wcześniej kuliły się na jego widok, myśląc, że jest demonem, teraz przyglądają mu się z czymś, co można opisać jedynie jako czystą ulgę i nadzieję.   
— Zaraz was uwolnię — mówi głośno, starając się wyplątać z uścisku przyjaciółki. — Kris, skarbie, musisz mnie puścić. Nie mamy czasu.   
Dziewczyna śmieje się cicho, co brzmi odrobinę histerycznie, ale powoli poluźnia ramiona, odsuwając się. Na jej twarzy znajduje się brud, który przez łzy tylko bardziej się rozmazał, dolna warga jest rozcięta, a lewa kość policzkowa lekko opuchnięta. Louis odpycha od siebie chęć, żeby przytulić dziewczynę kolejny raz i już nigdy nie puszczać, i zamiast tego podnosi się. Wyciąga do niej rękę, pomagając jej stanąć na nogi. Po szybkim spojrzeniu na jej stanik, który ma jedno pęknięte ramiączko, przez co odchyla się do przodu, ukazując więcej jej piersi, niż by sobie życzyła, szybko zdejmuje własny golf i podaje łowczyni. Kristen przyjmuje go z wdzięcznością, szybko zakładając — Louis w tym czasie zaczyna szarpać się z liną, którą związany jest na wpółprzytomny koleś.   
— Kim jesteś? — pyta ochryple chyba najstarszy łowca, który znajduje się w pomieszczeniu.   
— Louis Tomlinson — odpowiada pospiesznie Louis, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia na koniec korytarza. Naprawdę nie chciałby, aby wpadł tu teraz jakiś demon, choć sądząc po odgłosach nieludzkich wrzasków i sporadycznych wybuchów światła w oknach, walka wciąż trwa.   
Kristen rozwiązuje ostatnią osobę, zerkając na niego tak często, jak tylko może, jakby chciała się upewnić, że wciąż tu jest i jej nie zostawi.   
— Wiedziałam, że po mnie przyjedziesz — oznajmia nagle, posyłając mu na tyle szeroki uśmiech, na ile pozwala jej rozcięta warga.   
— Przepraszam, że zajęło to tak długo — mówi, klękając obok dziewczyny z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Przykłada palce do jej szyi, sprawdzając puls. Wzdycha z ulgą, gdy udaje mu się go wyczuć i szybko obraca ją na plecy. Łapie wdech przerażenia, kiedy widzi szramę, która przechodzi przez pół jej policzka — rana wygląda już w większości na zasklepioną, co znaczy, że musiała powstać spory czas temu.   
— To Sophia Smith — wyjaśnia Kristen. — Była tu najdłużej z nas wszystkich.   
Louis kiwa głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości, gdy szybko przeskakuje do osoby obok, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest przytomna. Dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, że oprócz Kristen i Sophii są tu sami mężczyźni. Nagle nieproszona myśli pojawia mu się w głowie i zamiera, biorąc głęboki wdech przez usta — oddychanie przez nos w tym smrodzie jest raczej niemożliwe.   
— Kris — mówi ostrożnie, nie patrząc przyjaciółce w oczy. — Czy oni… czy któryś z nich zgwa… czy zranili ciebie i Sophię…   
— Nie — wykrzykuje Kristen, jakby była przerażona samym pomysłem. — Nie, nie zrobili nic takiego. Ich popęd seksualny był ostatnią rzeczą, którą się martwili. Skupili się raczej na wyciągnięciu z nas informacji o Coltcie, ale nikt nic nie powiedział. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie udało im się go zdobyć, bo…   
— Ja go mam — przerywa jej Louis, rozglądając się bezradnie wokół. Pomieszczenie jest praktycznie puste oprócz czterech krzeseł i lin leżących na podłodze. Na parapecie okna znajdują się dwie lampy na baterie, które pozwalają mu cokolwiek widzieć. Nie ma pojęcia, jak wydostanie stąd siedem osób, które są ledwie przytomne. Uwolnieni z więzów mężczyźni wciąż siedzą bezwładnie na krzesłach, jakby bali się podnieść albo nie mieli po prostu siły. Sophia leży nieprzytomna pod ścianą, Kristen jako jedyna w miarę się trzyma, choć widać, że poruszanie się sprawia jej ból, a w dalszym kącie leży jeszcze jeden koleś, który ma nogę wykręconą pod bardzo dziwnym kątem — Louis zgaduje, że jest złamana. Kiedy absolutnie nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy, wydaje z siebie sfrustrowane warknięcie.   
— Louis! — Kristen macha mu ręką przed oczami, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.   
— Tak? — pyta, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę.   
— Musimy się stąd zmywać — mówi. — Nie wiem, co odciągnęło demony, ale nie chcę, żeby tu przyszli i nas pozabijali za chęć ucieczki.   
Louis przez chwilę rozważa powiedzenie jej o archaniołach, które właśnie zabijają ostatnie demony, ale to raczej tylko zamiesza jej w głowie. Po kilku chwilach milczenia, wyciąga telefon z kieszeni.   
— Zadzwonię na policję i pogotowie — oznajmia. — Przyjadą i się wami zajmą, każdy tutaj potrzebuje lekarza. To najlepsze wyjście.   
Mimo tego, że są w dużym pośpiechu, nie mają tak naprawdę innego wyboru, niż siedzieć na tyłkach i czekać na ratunek. Ma tylko nadzieję, że żaden demon już się tu nie pojawi i sądząc po cichnących odgłosach na dworze są na to duże szanse.   
— Nie mogę jechać z tobą? — pyta Kristen, łapiąc go za ramię.   
— Przepraszam — mruczy Louis, pocierając jej ramię. — Mam ze sobą tylko porsche, a muszę jakoś zabrać stąd Liama. Skręcił kostkę. Ty i tak potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej, nie zaprzeczaj.   
— Jest z tobą Liam?   
— Opowiem ci wszystko, kiedy się stąd bezpiecznie wydostaniemy, okej? — obiecuje jej, a kiedy dostaje kiwnięcie głową, wykręca numer na pogotowie.   
Podaje fałszywe dane, na szybko wymyślając historyjkę o ofiarach porwania, na które natknął się w starym magazynie, chcąc zrobić klimatyczną sesję zdjęciową z przyjaciółką i opisuje pokrótce stan każdej z osób. Kobieta po drugiej stronie obiecuje mu, że karetki zjawią się za dwadzieścia minut i Louis oddycha z ulgą, rozłączając się.   
Zwraca się do Kristen:  
— Muszę spadać — mówi szybko. — Postaraj się w tym czasie ustalić jakąś historię z tymi osobami, które w ogóle kontaktują, okej? Za dwadzieścia minut przyjedzie karetka, żeby was zabrać do szpitala. Wyjdź przed budynek za kilka minut, żeby wiedzieli, gdzie mają was szukać.  
— Jak się spotkamy? — pyta go dziewczyna, wyglądając, jakby była na granicy paniki. Louis naprawdę nie może jej winić; on sam pewnie by ze świrował po takim czasie z demonami i po torturach, które niewątpliwie im zaserwowali.   
Louis najchętniej zostawiłby jej swój telefon komórkowy, ale to byłoby podejrzane, jeśli by jakichś posiadała. Poza tym nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tą sprawą i trudno byłoby mu się z tego wywinąć, gdyby jednak tu został.   
— Niall cię znajdzie — odpowiada po chwili namysłu. — Jest dobry we włamywaniu się do systemów, a wątpię, żeby w okolicy było jakoś strasznie dużo szpitali. Obiecuje, że najpóźniej pojutrze cię znajdę, okej?   
Kristen przełyka ciężko ślinę, ale kiwa twierdząco głową.   
— Okej — szepcze cicho. — A teraz spadaj stąd, nim przyjedzie pogotowie.   
Louis całuje ją szybko w czoło, nim posyła jej ostatnie spojrzenie i obraca się na pięcie. Następnie rusza biegiem w stronę wyjścia z magazynu — mając nadzieje, że cisza, która nastała na podwórku oznacza, że walka już się skończyła. Kiedy wybiega z budynku, uderza w niego chłodne, nocne powietrze i drży lekko, ponieważ jest półnagi. Nienaturalna cisza i spokój sprawiają, że dostaje gęsiej skórki. Plac jest całkowicie wyczyszczony, jakby nie odbyła się tu żadna walka i tylko kupka popiołów, której nie zdążył rozdmuchać wiatr, powiadamia go o tym, że archanioły (i Harry) musieli zająć się sprzątaniem. Nie ma bladego pojęcia, czy Shahid został pokonany, czy może udało mu się zwiać. Od tego zależy sprawa z Zaynem – Louis wolałby, żeby wrócił już do piekła i nie stresował go swoją obecnością. Przynajmniej przestałoby wisieć nad nim widmo paktu, który z nim zawarł.   
Rozgląda się ostatni raz wokół, nim puszcza się biegiem w stronę miejsca, gdzie zaparkował porsche. Dobiegnięcie na miejsce nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu, a kiedy dostrzega Liama siedzącego na masce samochodu, wydaje z siebie odgłos pełen ulgi. Rzuca się bratu w objęcia, ściskając go mocno, nim odsuwa się i przesuwa spojrzeniem po jego ciele, żeby upewnić się, że na pewno nic mu nie jest.   
— Wszystko z tobą dobrze? — pyta. — Noga bardzo cię boli? Dasz radę dojechać do Nialla?   
— Hej — mówi miękko Liam, pocierając jego ramiona. — Wszystko ze mną okej. Jedźmy do Nialla. Myślę, że worek lodu załatwi sprawę, bo chyba jednak nie skręciłem kostki, jedynie ją zwichnąłem.   
— Dobrze — wzdycha Louis, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. Wokół nich jest absolutna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami świerszczy i pohukiwaniem sów, które muszą znajdować się na pobliskich drzewach. Do głowy wpada mu myśl o strzydze i nagle odgłos tych ptaków przestaje wydawać mu się przyjemny i kojący. — Wsiadaj do samochodu.   
— Lou, czemu nie masz na sobie golfu? — pyta Liam, kiedy obaj są usadzeni i Louis odpala silnik.   
— Oddałem go Kristen — wyjaśnia, uspokajając się odrobinę, gdy siedzi w bezpiecznym wnętrzu swojego porsche i powoli oddala się od magazynu. — Nie wiem czemu, ale nie miała na sobie koszulki. Nie chciałem, żeby czuła się niekomfortowo, albo żeby było jej zimno.   
— Och — mruczy jego brat. — Wszystko z nią w porządku?   
— Poturbowana i cholernie przerażona, ale trzyma się twardo — mówi Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać dumnego uśmiechu. — Z resztą jest dużo gorzej. Większość z nich nie była nawet na tyle przytomna, żeby rozmawiać, nie wspominając już o staniu o własnych siłach. Wezwałem karetkę, żeby zabrała ich do szpitala. Jutro pojedziemy do Kristen.   
— Dużo osób? — pyta Liam, stukając palcami w udo.   
— Siedem — odpowiada starszy łowca. — Pięciu mężczyzn i dwie kobiety: Kris i Sophia.   
— Wszyscy żywi? — Głos jego brata drży lekko, jakby bał się odpowiedzi.   
— Nie jestem pewny co do jednej — przyznaje szczerze Louis. — Widziałem tylko, że jego noga jest złamana i był nieprzytomny, ale i tak nie było nic, co mógłbym tam zrobić, żeby mu pomóc. Mam tylko nadzieję, że karetka zdąży na czas.   
Resztę drogi Louis spędza opowiadając Liamowi ze szczegółami wszystko, co się wydarzyło pod magazynem. Dostaje dreszczy na sobą myśl o tym, co by się stało, gdyby archaniołowie nie przybyli na pomoc. Zastanawia się również, skąd wiedzieli, gdzie powinni się zjawić, ale zakłada, że Harry będzie znał na to pytanie odpowiedź. Ma również nadzieję, że aniołowi nic nie jest, ponieważ sama myśl, że jest zraniony, wywołuje u niego falę mdłości i wściekłości. Nie ma pojęcia, kiedy stał się tak opiekuńczy w stosunku do istoty, która jest od niego tysiąckrotnie silniejsza, ale nie potrafi tego powstrzymać.

***

Kiedy dojeżdżają do domu, Niall praktycznie sfruwa w ich stronę z ganku, domagając się odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i dokładnych szczegółów dotyczących tego, co się wydarzyło. A ponieważ jest najlepszym przyjacielem pod słońcem, naszykował wcześniej dla nich ciepły posiłek, którego zapach uświadamia Louisowi, jak bardzo głodny jest. Niall skacze wokół niego jak matka kwoka, co byłoby zabawne, gdyby Louis nie był tak bardzo wdzięczny i wykończony. Chłopak przynosi mu bluzę, którą praktycznie sam zakłada mu na głowę, a dla Liama szybko szykuje mały worek z lodem, który każe mu przyłożyć do kostki.   
Zayn stoi cierpliwie w wejściu do kuchni, przyglądając się uważnie, jak Niall krząta się wokół nich, zadając pytania i jednocześnie pakując im na siłę dokładki jedzenia, jakby dosłownie wrócili z jakiejś wojny.   
Louis streszcza im wszystko, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy łyżkami gulaszu, pozwalając Liamowi wciskać swoje trzy grosze, gdy akurat jest zbyt zajęty mieleniem w ustach jedzenia.   
W pewnym momencie, kiedy Niall pochyla się, żeby wymienić lód przy nodze Liama, kołnierzyk jego koszulki odchyla się, ukazując czerwoną, wyglądającą na bardzo świeżą malinkę i Louis praktycznie krztusi się kawałkiem mięsa. Spogląda na Zayna, który z niewzruszoną miną wysłuchuje opowieści Liama o wmieszaniu się w sprawę archaniołów i sam nie wie, czy powinien się śmiać czy być przerażonym, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel najwyraźniej przespał się z cholernym Lucyferem. Nie, żeby sam mógł go oceniać, skoro prawdopodobnie zakochuje się w aniele, ale… Pan Piekieł? Serio?   
Postanawia jednak nie poruszać tego tematu dzisiaj i zostawić to na czas, kiedy jego mózg będzie w pełni władzy — teraz wciąż jego myśli są nieskładną plątaniną, która kręci się wokół uwolnienia Kristen i chęci zobaczenia, co dzieje się z Harrym.   
Gdy kończy jedzenie, wstaje od stołu, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do Nialla.   
— Jestem naprawdę padnięty — mówi. — Jutro opowiem wam wszystko z mojej perspektywy, chociaż jeśli Liam nie jest śpiący, to również może to zrobić.   
— Spoko. — Niall poklepuje go po plecach. — Możemy poczekać do jutra. Sam jestem wyczerpany.   
Zayn wydaje z siebie cichutkie parskniecie, przez które na policzkach blondyna pojawia się ognisty rumieniec. Louis postanawia zignorować również to.  
— Jeśli wstaniesz wcześniej niż ja — mówi zamiast tego — sprawdź, do którego szpitala pojechała Kristen, okej? Dasz radę?   
— Bułka z masłem — zapewnia go przyjaciel. — A teraz idź, wyśpij się porządnie.   
Louis żegna się szybko ze wszystkimi i biegnie na górę, przeskakując po dwa stopnie. W ogóle nie jest zmęczony, ponieważ adrenalina wciąż krąży w jego żyłach, a pragnienie upewnienia się, co dzieje się z Harrym, jest przytłaczające. Kiedy woła jego imię, a anioł się nie pojawia, praktycznie staje mu serce. Próbuje znowu i znowu, aż wreszcie dochodzi do wniosku, że może nie jest w stanie się teraz wyrwać, bo ma jakieś sprawy do załatwienia z archaniołami.   
Decyduje się na szybki prysznic, który lekko go usypia — gorąca woda spływająca po jego spiętych mięśniach pozwala mu się rozluźnić, a jej przyjemny szum sprawia, że wyrównuje mu się oddech.   
Po prysznicu siada na łóżku i próbuje przywołać Harry’ego kolejny raz.   
— Harry! — mówi tak głośno, jak tylko ma odwagę. — Harry!   
Mija minuta nim pokój rozjaśnia jasna poświata — anioł pojawia się tuż przy łóżku. Wygląda dokładnie tak, jak Louis widział go w ostatnim czasie. Jednak nie ma czasu zadać żadnego pytania, ponieważ Harry rzuca się na niego, przewracając go na plecy na materac.   
— Co… — duka Louis, ale sekundę jego usta są zajęte pocałunkiem i wszystkie myśli wylatują mu z głowy.   
Z ruchach anioła jest desperacja, gdy wierci się nad nim, miażdżąc ich usta razem i bezwstydnie liżąc wargi Louisa.   
— Proszę — sapie, gdy odrywa się na moment. — Proszę, Lou.   
Louis spogląda na jego rozszerzone źrenice, zarumienione policzki i czerwone, miękkie wargi, i serce zaciska mu się w piersi. Coś jest nie tak, coś jest bardzo nie tak i wie, że gdyby zapytał, pewnie nie spodobałaby mu się odpowiedź. Jednak komfort psychiczny Harry’ego i jego pragnienia są dla niego ważniejsze, niż własna ciekawość, dlatego przyciąga go do siebie, całując miękko w usta.   
— Zajmę się tobą — obiecuje mu cicho, nim zamyka powieki i układa dłoń na karku anioła. Ich usta łączą się w kolejnym, gorącym pocałunku i wie, że jest stracony, ponieważ nie potrafiłby przestać nawet gdyby ktoś przyłożył mu lufę do skroni. 


	14. Chapter 14

Louis nie ma pojęcia ile już się całują, ale zaczynają go mrowić usta i brakuje mu oddechu. Z ostatnim skubnięciem dolnej wargi Harry’ego, odsuwa się i spogląda mu w oczy. Spojrzenie anioła jest zamglone i nie skupione, a policzki uroczo zarumienione. Kiedy Harry mruga na niego leniwie, Louis obniża głowę i zaczyna całować bok jego szczęki, zsuwając się ustami jeszcze niżej. Jakiś czas temu przewrócił ich w ten sposób, że to on jest teraz na górze, więc ma ułatwiony dostęp do bladej kolumny szyi Harry’ego. Nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed mocnym zassaniem skóry do ust i późniejszym pomrukiem, kiedy widzi wściekle czerwony, okrągły siniak. Anioł wydaje z siebie ciche stęknięcia, gdy odchyla bardziej głowę i kręci biodrami, jakby nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jego duże dłonie są zaciśnięte na koszulce Louisa i ciągną za nią za każdym razem, gdy łowca przygryza jego szyję.   
Kiedy jest pokryta w większości śliną, mężczyzna odsuwa się i dmucha na nią zimnym powietrzem, rozkoszując się przyspieszonym oddechem Harry’ego.   
Następnie znów zgarnia ich usta w pocałunku, ponieważ najwyraźniej jest już od tego uzależniony — w tym samym czasie wsuwa rękę pomiędzy ich ciała i dociska ją do erekcji chłopaka. Jego głośny jęk zostaje zduszony przez ich wargi i Louis uśmiecha się lekko, wciąż go całując i pocierając mocno przez spodnie.   
— Proszę — sapie anioł, kiedy się rozdzielają. — Ja… Louis…  
Łowca wydaje z siebie uspokajający dźwięk, gdy szybko unosi się na kolana i zrzuca koszulkę przez głowę. Spojrzenie Harry natychmiast kieruje się na jego klatkę piersiową, na której widnieje znak chroniący go przed opętaniem demona oraz tatuaż z liczbą siedemdziesiąt osiem.   
— Czego potrzebujesz, Harry? — pyta Louis, przykładając dłoń płasko do jego żeber. — Musisz mi powiedzieć, czego chcesz, skarbie.   
Nie ma pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to pieszczotliwe określenie, ale wydaje się naturalne. Anioł spogląda na niego swoimi cholernie zielonymi oczami, nim oblizuje dolną wargę i przejeżdża dłonią po ścieżce włosków, która prowadzi od pępka Louisa do gumki bokserek, która wystaje za dresowe spodnie — dotyk zostawia za sobą gęsią skórkę.   
— Wszystkiego — odpowiada wreszcie Harry.  
Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed chichotem, gdy bardziej obniża się okrakiem nad twardym penisem Harry’ego i kręci lekko biodrami, wydobywając z chłopaka syknięcie.   
— „Wszystko” to naprawdę dużo — mówi lekko Louis, a ponieważ zawsze był irytującym gnojkiem, schyla się i przykłada usta do ucha Harry’ego. — Chcesz, żebym wszedł w ciebie i pieprzył, dopóki nie dojdziesz, krzycząc moje imię? Czy może wolisz, żebym wylizał cię, aż zaczniesz szlochać i błagać o jeszcze?   
Wątpi, że Harry ma _aż tak_ dobre pojęcie o czynnościach łóżkowych, żeby sobie to wszystko wyobrazić, ale i tak z jego gardła wymyka się alarmująco głośny jęk, a biodra szarpią się do góry, ocierając o tyłek Louisa. Kiedy znów spoglądają sobie w oczy, Harry wygląda, jakby był w gorączce, dlatego łowca całuje go miękko w opuchnięte wargi i unosi się, łapiąc za rąbek jego koszulki.   
— Zajmę się tobą — obiecuje po raz kolejny tego wieczoru.   
Harry pomaga mu zdjąć z siebie ciuch, a kiedy ten ląduje na podłodze, Louis pochyla się i przyciska usta do jego klatki piersiowej. Anioł, a raczej Marcel, który urodził się w tym ciele — Louis woli o tym nie myśleć — ma cztery sutki, więc kiedy Louis ssie jeden z nich w ustach, kciukami pociera dwa dodatkowe. Harry chyba to lubi, ponieważ pręży się pod nim jak kot, wydając z siebie cichutkie westchnięcia. Gdy jego sutki są twarde i mokre, Louis dmucha na nie i, zadowolony z efektu, zaczyna zsuwać się jeszcze niżej — liże i podgryza napiętą skórę na brzuchu chłopaka, rozkoszując się jej ciepłem i zapachem. To odrobinę dziwne doznanie, ponieważ Harry nie smakuje ani jak pot, ani jak mydło, tylko jak _czystość_. I jeśli Louis miałby kiedykolwiek określić jak smakuje coś czystego, to wskazałby smak anioła.   
Dociera do paska ciemnych, ciasnych spodni i mruczy z aprobatą — erekcja Harry’ego jest bardzo imponująca. Bez wahania odpina guzik oraz ekspres, oblizując wargi. Wie, że anioł go obserwuje, więc puszcza mu oczko, nim pociąga za materiał. Uporanie się ze zdjęciem tak ciasnych spodni zajmuje mu dłużej, niż by się spodziewał, ale koniec końców anioł i tak zostaje tylko w małych, czarnych bokserkach, co wynagradza mu wszystko.   
— Jesteś cudowny — szepcze, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.   
Harry wydaje z siebie odgłos, który można uznać za chrząknięcie, ale Louis nie zaprząta sobie tym głowy, gdy dociska wargi do bawełny. Ślini się obficie w miejscu, w którym znajduje się trzon penisa, i wyciąga do góry dłoń, żeby złapać rękę Harry’ego. Chłopak natychmiast ściska ją, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, i pcha biodrami w stronę jego twarzy. Louis chichocze cicho, ponieważ pamięta, co to znaczy mieć swojego kutasa ssanego po raz pierwszy i liże z większym naciskiem, kierując się ustami do główki. Kiedy zsuwa jedną dłonią bokserki, uwalniając erekcję Harry’ego, przełyka ciężko ślinę, ponieważ to naprawdę imponujący penis.   
Jest też zachwycony tym, że anioł zdaje się nie znać pojęcia wstydu, co ułatwia sprawę — chłopak jedynie rozszerza mocniej nogi, kiedy bokserki lądują na podłodze i szarpie się, chcąc, żeby Louis znów wrócił ustami do tego, co robił wcześniej. Pierwsze liźnięcie ociekającej spermą główki jest tak przyjemne, że łowca wydaje z siebie gardłowy jęk, ssąc koniuszek w ustach. Harry jęczy głośno, sprawiając, że Louis zaczyna obawiać się, że zostaną usłyszani przez Liama, Zayna i Nialla, ale i tak ssie mocniej. Wypuszcza sporo śliny, zsuwając się bez problemu w dół i zatrzymuje dopiero wtedy, kiedy główka kutasa uderza w tył jego gardła. Gdy Harry zaczyna pchać biodrami do góry, dławiąc go lekko, wypuszcza jego dłoń i zaciska ją na biodrze chłopaka, dociskając do materaca.   
Następne kilka minut spędza na lizaniu, ssaniu i obciąganiu ręką tej części, która nie mieści mu się w ustach i nawet nie wie kiedy, Harry zaczyna paplać coś nieskładnie pod nosem, szarpiąc za jego włosy.   
— Ja… — chrypi anioł, ale urywa, jakby nie potrafił zebrać myśli. — Ja… muszę… boli…   
Louis wypuszcza go z ust, zarabiając tym sobie rozczarowany jęk.   
— Chcesz dojść, kochanie?   
— Tak, tak, tak — skamle Harry, pchając w jego wciąż poruszającą się dłoń i łowca bez słowa wraca do ssania go, zdwajając swoje wysiłki.   
Jest pewien, że nie mija nawet dziesięć sekund, nim anioł płacze cicho, wyrzucając biodra do przodu. Louis szybko się odsuwa, zakrywając czubek penisa dłonią, żeby sperma nie rozchlapała się po całym prześcieradle i obciąga Harry’emu dalej, pomagając mu przejść przez orgazm.   
Mija kilkadziesiąt sekund, nim Harry przestaje się pod nim wić, a ciepła sperma wydostawać z jego penisa. Louis rozgląda się szybko po pokoju, nim zeskakuje z łóżka i łapie swoją starą koszulkę, wycierając nasienie o materiał. Kilka kropel znajduje się również na brzuchu Harry’ego, ale nie ściera ich, ponieważ zdecydowanie jeszcze z nim nie skończył i zdąży na powrót go ubrudzić.   
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta, siadając obok niego.   
Anioł uchyla powieki, uśmiechając się leniwie i z zadowoleniem — wygląda odrobinę, jakby był na haju. Louis nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed przyciśnięciem kciuka do jego dolnej wargi i naciśnięciem na nią, dopóki nie staje się biała. Następnie odchyla ją odrobinę w dół, dotykając mokrego od śliny, miękkiego wnętrza ust Harry’ego.   
— Jesteś zmęczony czy masz ochotę na rundę drugą? — pyta, wiercąc się odrobinę, żeby ułożyć swoją twardą erekcję w wygodniejszej pozycji.   
— Chcę jeszcze — szepcze ochryple chłopak, koniuszkiem języka trącając kciuk Louisa.   
Łowca uśmiecha się do niego uspokajająco, nim podnosi się z łóżka i odpina guzik swoich spodni. Jednak zamiera na moment, kiedy przypomina sobie, że nie ma żadnych prezerwatyw. Wie, że anioł jako istota boska jest czysty, ale on nie robił sobie badań od ponad pół roku i nie zamierza ryzykować. Wątpi, żeby trzymała się go jakaś choroba, ani nie ma pojęcia, czy w ogóle można zarazić czymś anioła, ale woli dmuchać na zimne.   
— Zaraz przyjdę — mówi miękko, kiedy Harry spogląda na niego z wyczekiwaniem. — W tym czasie połóż się dla mnie na brzuchu i podłóż poduszkę pod biodra, dobrze?   
Kiedy chłopak kiwa gorliwie głową, Louis powstrzymuje się przed pochwaleniem go i szybko wymyka się z pokoju. Nasłuchuje przez moment, czy ktoś się nie zbliża, nim na palcach przebiega do sypialni Nialla. Puka cicho do drzwi, a kiedy nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi, otwiera je i podchodzi do szafki nocnej — ma nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel ma jakieś zapasy. Uśmiecha się głupio, kiedy znajduje dużą paczkę kondomów, dwa lubrykanty i sporych rozmiarów dildo. Po chwili zastanowienia łapie dwie prezerwatywy i butelkę żelu, ponieważ nie pamięta, czy w jego własnej jeszcze coś zostało.   
Kiedy ponownie wchodzi do swojego pokoju, bierze ostry wdech, ponieważ kremowy, jędrny tyłek Harry’ego jest wystawiony do góry w wyjątkowo kuszący sposób.   
— Cudownie — szepcze Louis, zbliżając się powoli do łóżka.   
Widzi, jak na ciele anioła pojawia się gęsia skórka i kąciki jego ust unoszą się do góry, gdy rozpina guzik i ekspres spodni. Jednocześnie pozbywa się również bokserek, ponieważ nie będzie chciało mu się później z nimi męczyć, i klęka na łóżku. Słyszy, jak oddech Harry’ego przyspiesza w oczekiwaniu; opuszkami palców przesuwa po jego udach, dotykając pośladków, aż dociera do pleców i znów wraca w dół. Nogi chłopaka rozszerzają się automatycznie, ułatwiając mu lepszy dostęp i do Louisa dociera, że seks naprawdę jest czymś naturalnym — czymś, co ludzie mają we krwi.   
Szybko przemieszcza się, żeby znaleźć się między udami Harry’ego i przykłada płasko dłonie do jego pośladków. Przez chwilę zastanawia się nad pochyleniem się i polizaniem Harry’ego bez uprzedzenia go o tym, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie byłoby w porządku.   
— Skarbie — mówi, ściskając w dłoniach jego pośladki i rozsuwając, nim z powrotem dociska je razem. — Zrobię teraz coś, co nazywa się rimmingiem — wyjaśnia. — Będę lizał twoje wejście, w porządku? Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, to mi powiedz i przestanę, dobrze?   
Harry podpiera się na ramionach i przekrzywia kark, żeby spojrzeć przez ramię.   
— W porządku — odpowiada, a ciekawość jest wyraźnie słyszalna w jego głosie. Louis uświadamia sobie, że może kiedy chłopak mówił „wszystko”, naprawdę miał to na myśli.   
Posyła mu mały uśmiech, nim ustawia się wygodnie i rozchyla jego pośladki, przykładając do nich twarz. Ostrożnie wysuwa język i wykonuje pierwsze liźnięcie, sprawiając, że Harry podskakuje z zaskoczenia. Jednak nie mówi nic, więc Louis wkłada odrobinę większą siłę w tę czynność, dociskając język płasko i wykonując pociągłe liźniecie. Stara się mocno ślinić, ponieważ dużo śliny to klucz do dobrego rimmingu, i zamyka oczy, skupiając się na zadaniu.   
Nie zajmuje długo, aby Harry jęczał pod nim, poruszając biodrami i wystawiając się jeszcze bardziej zapraszająco. Kiedy Louis zerka do góry, widzi, że plecy chłopaka są napięte; uśmiecha się, nim wykonuje próbę wciśnięcia koniuszka języka do środka. W nagrodę uzyskuje zszokowany jęk i rękę Harry’ego, która w sekundzie znajduje się w jego włosach, dociskając mu głowę bliżej.   
Następne kilka minut mija mu na lizaniu, ssaniu skóry wokół wejścia i wciskaniu języka jak najgłębiej się da. Harry brzmi, jakby nie potrafił poradzić sobie z uczuciami, gdy na zmianę wydaje z siebie suche szlochy i ponaglające stęknięcia.   
Kiedy wejście chłopaka jest wystarczająco rozluźnione, Louis na ślepo łapie butelkę lubrykantu i wylewa go na swoje palce. Pociera go między nim, po czym odsuwa głowę i wsuwa dwa palce na raz do środka.   
Harry skamle głośno, wypychając pośladki w górę i Louis wolną ręką łapie się u podstawy penisa, żeby nie dojść od widoku jaki ma przed sobą. Wciska głębiej palce, dopóki nie znajdują się we wnętrzu anioła aż do kłykci, nim wysuwa je i powtarza ruch, unikając prostaty — Harry już brzmi, jakby był gotowy, żeby spuścić się tylko od tego. Louis szczerze wątpi, że chłopak byłby w stanie dostać trzeciej erekcji.   
Skupia się na rozszerzaniu palców i rozluźnianiu Harry’ego. W czasie, kiedy to robi, zastanawia się, jaka pozycja będzie najlepsza do uprawiania seksu i chociaż wie, że tak, jak leży teraz Harry byłoby najłatwiej, tak chce widzieć jego twarz, kiedy wejdzie w niego po raz pierwszy. Kiedy dokłada trzeci palec, anioł pcha rytmicznie biodrami, ocierając się o poduszkę i sekundę później nabijając na jego palce mocniej. Mijają jakieś dwie minuty, nim Louis zabiera dłoń i klepie Harry’ego delikatnie w pośladek.   
— Podnieś się na kolana, skarbie — mówi, kiedy sięga po foliową paczuszkę i wyciąga z niej prezerwatywę. Szybko roluje kondoma na swoją bolesną erekcję i wyciska sporą ilość żelu, którą szybko na sobie rozsmarowuje.   
Kiedy widzi twarz anioła, wydaje z siebie zszokowane westchnięcie, ponieważ jego policzki są całe czerwone, rzęsy posklejane od kropelek łez, a dolna warga pogryziona. Nie może się powstrzymać i szybko całuje go, wsuwając język do jego ust. Harry pojękuje cicho, obiema dłońmi ściskając jego ramiona i przyciskając się najbliżej jak tylko może.   
— Okej — dyszy Louis, delikatnie odsuwając od siebie Harry’ego. — Będziemy teraz uprawiać seks. Wciąż tego chcesz?   
— Tak, proszę — szepcze natychmiast anioł.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego, gdy opada płasko na plecach, obciągając sobie przez chwilę, żeby odrobinę sobie ulżyć. Spojrzenie Harry’ego podąża za tym ruchem, ale chłopak nie rusza się z miejsca.   
— Chcę, żebyś usiadł na mnie okrakiem, dobrze? — mówi Louis, a kiedy anioł wykonuje polecenie, ustawia swojego penisa w pionowej pozycji. — Musisz usiąść tak, żeby wziąć mnie do środka, rozumiesz? Zrób to powoli. Może odrobinę piec i być niekomfortowe na początku, ale to normalne.   
Harry oblizuje nerwowo usta, nim sięga do tyłu, układając swoją dłoń na jego, nim powoli opuszcza się w dół. Louis pomaga mu się ustawić i syczy lekko, kiedy główka jego penisa wsuwa się delikatnie do środka. Usta Harry’ego rozchylają się, a powieki zaciskają w koncentracji, gdy obniża się jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy jest gdzieś w połowie, Louis zabiera dłoń ze swojego penisa i przenosi ją na biodro chłopaka, asekurując go.   
Do momentu, kiedy pośladki Harry’ego stykają się z jego udami, obaj są lekko spoceni z wysiłku, żeby przeprowadzić wszystko powoli. Wnętrze chłopaka jest ciasne i gorące — Louis czuje się jak w pieprzonym niebie, co w tej sytuacji wydaje się całkiem zabawnym stwierdzeniem.   
Louis spogląda Harry’emu prosto w oczy i mówi:   
— Teraz unieś się do góry i opuść z powrotem w dół. Poszukaj kąta, który będzie sprawiał ci najwięcej przyjemności.   
— Skąd… — zaczyna chłopak, ale łowca mu przerywa.   
— Wierz mi, będziesz wiedział.   
Harry marszczy lekko brwi, kiedy układa dłonie na swoich udach i podnosi się lekko do góry, nim opada z powrotem. Louis jęczy, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, i zaciska mocniej palce na biodrach chłopaka. Kiedy ten ponawia ruch, pochylając się bardziej do przodu, Louis musi zagryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać się przed wepchnięciem się z niego z powrotem. Tak dawno nie uprawiał seksu, że czuje się jak cholerna dziewica.   
Twarz anioła absolutnie zapiera mu dech w piersi, kiedy błądzi spojrzeniem po jego rumianych policzkach, pogryzionych i spuchniętych wargach oraz zamglonych, zielonych oczach. To widok, który powinien być zapamiętany na zawsze. Tak samo, jak wyraz zachwytu i ciekawości wyryty w każdej rysie twarzy Harry’ego.   
Harry’emu zajmuje trochę czasu, nim znajduje ten idealny kąt, ale kiedy mu się udaje, jęczy tak głośno, że nawet jeśli wcześniej nikt ich nie słyszał, to teraz na pewno reszta chłopców wie, co jest grane. Louis jakoś nie potrafi się tym przejmować.   
— Właśnie tak — zachęca Harry’ego, pomagając mu się unosić i opadać. — Idzie ci wspaniale, skarbie.   
Anioł spogląda mu prosto w oczy, kiedy wykonuje następny ruch i Louis czuje się odrobinę jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów. Jednak nie odwraca spojrzenia, gdy zaczyna wypychać biodra na spotkanie Harry’ego — dlatego nie przegapia sposobu, w jaki oczy chłopaka komicznie się rozszerzają. Następnie w pokoju słychać tylko ich jęki i zadyszane stęknięcia, gdy łowca coraz szybciej i mocniej zaczyna wpychać się w Harry’ego, nie mogąc już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Jego orgazm płonie dosłownie pod powierzchnią i wie, że niewiele mu trzeba, żeby dojść.   
— Przyłóż klatkę piersiową do mojej — rozkazuje.  
Harry szybko wykonuje polecenie, stykając ich spocone klatki piersiowe razem i wciskając twarz tuż przy uchu Louisa, ponieważ jego tors jest dłuższy. Louis słyszy teraz doskonale każdy jego oddech i tylko bardziej go to nakręca, gdy zaczyna go pieprzyć w szybkich, ostrych ruchach. Jęki anioła są tłumione przez poduszkę, ale i tak są na tyle głośne, że podbrzusze Louisa zaczyna płonąc z kumulowanego podniecenia.   
— Wsuń dłoń między nas i zacznij sobie obciągać — mówi ochryple, podkreślając każde słowo mocnym pchnięciem. Kiedy Harry jedynie szlocha nieskładnie, ściska mocniej jego pośladki i wciska się w niego. — Zrób to, skarbie.   
Ciało anioła trzęsie się, gdy ten nieporadnie wsuwa dłoń między ich ciała i unosi się lekko do góry, podpierając swój ciężar na drugiej ręce. Po cichym skamleniu Louis poznaje, że Harry owinął wokół siebie dłoń i nim może się powstrzymać, wyrzuca z siebie ciche:   
— Dobry chłopiec, właśnie tak.   
Nie wie, czego się po tym spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego, że wejście Harry’ego zaciśnie się spazmatycznie wokół niego, a jego ciało napnie, nim gwałtownie zacznie nabijać się mocniej na jego penisa.   
Wystarcza im kilkanaście pchnięć, nim obaj prawie w tym samym czasie zaczynają dochodzić, starając się stłumić swoje jęki. Louis wylewa z siebie tyle spermy, że czuje się, jakby jego orgazm trwał wieczność — ma mroczki przed oczami i mrowi go całe ciało, łącznie z koniuszkami palców i wargami. Harry trzęsie się nad nim, przygniatając go swoją wagą i rozsmarowując między nimi spermę. Louis gładzi go delikatnie po spoconych plecach i szepcze pochwały, raz po raz całując w skroń.   
Kiedy obaj się uspokajają, łowca łagodnie zrzuca z siebie Harry’ego, nim szybko zeskakuje z łóżka i ściąga kondoma. Jest spocony i lepi się cały, ale nie potrafi zmusić się do pójścia do łazienki. Zamiast tego łapie kolejną ze swoich koszulek i wyciera bałagan z brzucha Harry’ego i jego ręki, nim robi to samo ze swoim ciałem.   
Anioł wygląda, jakby już spał, gdy Louis kładzie się obok niego na materacu i łapie kołdrę z nóg łóżka, żeby ich przykryć.   
— Harry? — szepcze cicho, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła.   
— Tak? — mruczy chłopak, nawet nie otwierając oczu.   
— Powiesz mi, dlaczego tak tutaj wpadłeś i się na mnie rzuciłeś? — mówi. — Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale mam wrażenie, że stało się coś złego.   
Harry spina się przy nim, tylko potwierdzając jego podejrzenia, i kręci głową.   
— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — błaga. — Chcę tu z tobą zostać i… nie martwić się o nic, proszę, Lou.   
— W porządku, skarbie. — Louis całuje go w policzek, nim obejmuje go od tyłu ramionami. — Ochronię cię przed wszystkim, wiesz o tym?   
Harry wydaje z siebie odgłos, który brzmi, jakby się zakrztusił i kiwa głową.   
— Chciałbym w to wierzyć — odpowiada tylko, a jego głos jest cichy i odległy, jakby już zasypiał.   
Louis leży rozbudzony obok niego, tuląc go do siebie, gdy czeka aż na dobre zaśnie. Po upływie jakiś czterdziestu minut, ostrożnie wygrzebuje się spod kołdry i zakłada na siebie bokserki. Być może Harry nie powiedział mu, co się dzieje, ale Louis ma swoje podejrzenia i choćby się waliło i paliło, nie pozwoli, aby to się stało. Właśnie dlatego zbiega po cichu na dół, rozglądając się czy ktoś czasami jeszcze nie śpi, nim zbiega do piwnicy i kroczy przez korytarz pełen wody święconej.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis zagryza dolną wargę, żeby nie roześmiać się w głos, kiedy obserwuje jak Harry, po raz chyba dziesiąty, unosi stopę i puszcza na nią strumień wody. Sekundę później po łazience roznosi się uroczy chichot, gdy chłopak zabiera nogę i potrząsa ramionami, jakby chciał się pozbyć swędzącego uczucia. Louis nie miał bladego pojęcia, że prysznic będzie dla anioła taki zabawny, kiedy dziesięć minut po obudzeniu zaproponował mu, żeby razem się umyli. Kiedy widzi, jak Harry znów unosi stopę, zabiera mu delikatnie słuchawkę od prysznica z dłoni i kręci głową.   
— Myślę, że jak na pierwszy raz wystarczy już tej zabawy — mówi, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać czułego tonu głosu.   
Długie włosy Harry’ego oblepiają mu całą twarz, a rzęsy są pozlepiane od kropelek wody.   
— Nie spodziewałem się, że to może być takie przyjemne — wyznaje Harry, kiedy Louis zakręca wodę i otwiera drzwi kabiny prysznicowej.   
— Doznasz prawdziwej przyjemności, jak spróbujesz pizzy — powiadamia go mężczyzna, wywracając oczami.   
— Myślałem, że prawdziwej przyjemności zaznałem wczoraj — odpowiada anioł i jedynie mały uśmieszek zdradza, że Harry wcale nie jest taki niewinny, na jakiego wygląda.   
Łowca mierzy go spojrzeniem, nim robi krok w jego stronę i dociska ich nagie ciała razem.   
— Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które mógłbym ci zrobić, skarbie — szepcze kusząco, nim zasysa prawy sutek Harry’ego do ust i zaciska dłoń na jego pośladku.   
Chłopak podskakuje lekko, mrucząc cicho, ale nim mają szansę zrobić coś więcej, w łazience rozlega się pukanie.   
— Długo tam jeszcze będziesz, Lou? — pyta Liam. — Niall znalazł szpital, w którym jest Kristen i reszta.   
Louis przymyka powieki, opierając głowę o silną klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, i wzdycha.   
— Już wychodzimy — mówi głośno. Dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, co powiedział i z paniką zerka na drzwi.   
— My? — pyta Liam, po czym sekundę później: — Okej, nie chcę wiedzieć.   
Louis nie może się nie roześmiać, gdy podaje ręcznik Harry’emu i sam zaczyna się szybko wycierać. Ubranie się zajmuje im kilka minut, a kiedy wreszcie są gotowi, idą prosto na dół. W chwili, w której wchodzą do salonu, ze strony Zayna i Nialla rozlegają się gwizdy.   
— Gratulacje w tej sytuacji są chyba na miejscu, prawda? — mówi Zayn, szczerząc się głupio.   
Niall chichocze, zasłaniając usta ręką, a drugą dotyka malinki na swojej szyi i Louis mruży na niego oczy, ponieważ ich dwójka naprawdę nie chce bawić się z nim w tę grę. Właśnie dlatego pokazuje im środkowy palec i unosi kącik ust w stronę Liama, który gapi się na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
— Myślałem, że to był tylko zły sen — mamrocze chłopak. — Już nigdy nie chce mieć pokoju blisko twojego.   
Louis wysyła mu całusa, ciągnąc Harry’ego za rękę w stronę kuchni. Jest głodny i musi coś zjeść, nim wyjadą do szpitala albo będzie marudny przez całą drogę. Policzki anioła są zarumienione, ale nie wydaje się w żaden sposób zawstydzony i łowca naprawdę się z tego cieszy, bo inaczej miałby parę tyłków do skopania. Na szybko robi sobie jajecznicę i herbatę — Harry najwyraźniej nie odczuwa głodu, nawet jeśli pieprzył się przez całą noc. Cóż, jego strata, Louis robi najlepszą jajecznicę na świecie.   
Jest właśnie w trakcie dopijania swojej herbaty, kiedy do kuchni wchodzi Niall z kartką w dłoni i kładzie ją przed Louisem.   
— Tu masz adres szpitala — wyjaśnia. — Powinniście dojechać tam w dwie godziny.   
— Nie chcesz jechać z nami? — pyta Louis.   
— Um, ktoś musi zostać z Zaynem? — odpowiada blondyn, brzmiąc niepewnie, gdy na jego bladych policzkach wykwita ogromny rumieniec. Łowca wciąż nie jest pewny, czy gorsze jest to, że on uprawiał seks z aniołem, czy raczej to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaliczył samego Lucyfera i zamierza to zrobić kolejny raz.   
— Okej, powiedzmy, że ktoś musi — mamrocze Louis, wywracając oczami. — Myślisz, że mógłbym przywieźć tu Kristen? Przynajmniej na kilka dni, dopóki nie wydobrzeje. Znaczy, nie wiadomo, czy będą ją chcieli wypuścić ze szpitala, ale nie chcę, żeby była sama.   
— Teoretycznie mam jeszcze jeden wolny pokój — mówi Niall, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale myślisz, że to bezpieczne? No wiesz, trzymamy w domu Lucyfera.   
— Powiemy jej, że to nasz znajomy łowca, czy coś — proponuje Louis. — Później będziemy się martwić resztą.   
Naprawdę nie chce, żeby Kristen została sama, a przynajmniej do czasu, aż uda im się skontaktować z jej rodziną, żeby po nią przyjechali. Jest to winien swojej przyjaciółce po tym, jak pozwolił, aby porwały ją demony. Prawdopodobnie nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, że do tego dopuścił, ale przynajmniej udało mu się ją uratować — tylko to się liczy. Wciąż nie wie, czy Shahid został pokonany, dlatego pyta o to Harry’ego.   
— Zgładził go wczoraj jeden z archaniołów — wyjaśnia chłopak. — Jednak na wolności wciąż jest wiele demonów.   
— Cóż, będzie co robić — mamrocze Louis, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej Shahida mają z głowy.   
Kiedy kończy jeść, biegnie na górę po swój plecak i pakuje dla Kristen jedną z jej koszulek oraz spodnie, ponieważ wciąż ma ze sobą jej rzeczy z motelu. Na dno plecaka wsuwa Colta, którego zabrał wczoraj z bunkra i stara się pozbyć dreszczy na samą myśl, co zamierza zrobić, jeśli tylko jego anioł znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie. Zostawił w bunkrze skrzynkę od broni i trzy naboje — na wypadek, gdyby Niall zszedł na dół i chciał sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Louis szczerze wątpi, że chłopak będzie zaglądał do drewnianej skrzynki.   
Liam nadal lekko utyka, a jego kostka jest delikatnie opuchnięta, ale nie skarży się, cierpliwie czekając na Louisa przy drzwiach wyjściowych.   
— Harry! — krzyczy Louis, zakładając buty. Anioł pojawia się na korytarzu, spoglądając na niego z uniesioną brwią. — Chodź, jedziesz z nami.   
— Nie mogę — odpowiada spokojnie chłopak, ale nie patrzy mu w oczy.   
— Jedziesz — powtarza pewnie Louis, ponieważ nie zamierza spuścić go z oczu, kiedy wie, że w każdej chwili coś może mu się stać. I w tym wypadku łowca wcale nie zachowuje się paranoiczie; wie, że wczorajsza desperacja Harry’ego i jego słowa znaczą coś więcej, niż tylko chęć ulżenia sobie po stresującym dniu.   
— Muszę wracać, Lou — szepcze anioł. — Nie rozumiesz, nie mogę tu zostać. Muszę…   
— Nic nie musisz — przerywa mu Louis, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc jego duże dłonie w swoje. Zmusza go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, nim kontynuuje: — Nie ruszę się stąd, jeśli nie pojedziesz ze mną, słyszysz?   
Harry przełyka ciężko, a jego zielone oczy wydają się być dziwne smutne i żołądek Louisa zaciska się ze strachu. Wcale mu się to nie podoba.   
— A co, jeśli obiecam, że zostanę tutaj i poczekam na ciebie? — proponuje w końcu Harry. — Wolałbym nie jechać do szpitala, chciałbym zostać tutaj.   
Louis mruży na niego oczy, ponieważ cała ta sprawa śmierdzi, ale wie, że anioł nie potrafi kłamać i naprawdę zostanie tutaj, kiedy on pojedzie do Kristen.   
— W porządku — zgadza się Louis. — Ale będziesz tu na mnie czekać? Obiecaj mi.   
— Obiecuję — szepcze Harry, a potem rzuca się na niego, oplatając swoimi długimi kończynami i łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.   
Łowca automatycznie go oddaje, gładząc Harry’ego po plecach i ignorując ciche chrząknięcia Liama, który najwyraźniej nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo. Cóż, przeżyje. Po dobrych trzech minutach, Louis odsuwa się i gładzi kciukiem opuchnięte wargi anioła.   
— Widzimy się później — mówi miękko, nim odwraca się do niego plecami i idzie w stronę drzwi.   
Liam otwiera je, przepuszczając go przodem, i Louis wypuszcza drżący oddech, starając się odsunąć od siebie złe przeczucia. Wsiadają do range rovera Nialla, ponieważ jeśli będą mieli zabrać Kristen, to porsche jest za małe. Bracia nie rozmawiają prawie przez całą drogę, obaj pogrążeni w myślach. Louis nie potrafi przestać myśleć o wczorajszej nocy z Harrym i o tym, jak bardzo opiekuńczy czuje się w stosunku do niego. Nie ma bladego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę do niego czuje, ale wie, że jest bliżej niż dalej, żeby być w nim zakochanym i jakimś dziwnym sposobem, wcale go to nie przeraża. Mógł trafić gorzej niż na czystego anioła, prawda?   
Kolejnym problemem jest również Zayn i to, co dzieje się między nim i Niallem. Blondyn już jest do niego przywiązany, jeśli ukradkowe spojrzenia, rumieńce i uprawianie seksu są jakąś wskazówką i trudno mu będzie się z nim rozstać. Louis nie ma pojęcia, jak można czuć coś do cholernego szatana, ale nie będzie oceniał — tak długo, jak jego przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy. I jeśli to prawda, że Shahid został pokonany, a Zaynowi nie spadł w tej całej sytuacji włos z głowy, to powinien już wrócić do piekła. Louis upewni się, żeby mu o tym przypomnieć, kiedy wróci dzisiaj do domu. Wie też, że niedługo będzie musiał dalej ruszyć w drogę, ponieważ nie może wiecznie siedzieć na głowie Niallowi — jest łowcą i ma swoje obowiązki. Świat sam się nie uratuje, a ci głupi ludzie, jeśli najpierw sami się nie wyrżną, to pozwolą na to, aby to demony i inne mroczne stwory zapanowały na Ziemi. Louis nie lubi myśleć o sobie jak o jakimś cholernym zbawicielu, ale wie, że jego rola jest bardzo ważna, tak samo jak innych łowców.   
Dojazd do szpitala faktycznie nie zajmuje im dłużej, niż dwie godziny i kiedy wreszcie wchodzą do budynku, myśli Louisa po raz pierwszy przestają krążyć wokół problemów, a skupiają się na Kristen i na tym, że jest cała i zdrowa. Bracia nie kłopoczą się nawet zatrzymaniem w recepcji, tylko idą prosto do windy i wjeżdżają na odpowiednie piętro. Niall nigdy nie robi rzeczy na pół gwizdka, więc dostali od niego oddział, na którym leży Kristen, piętro oraz jej pokój.   
Wchodzą do sali numer sto dwadzieścia sześć i Louis szybko rozgląda się wokół, zauważając z ulgą, że w pokoju jest tylko Kristen i dziewczyna, którą też wczoraj uratował — Sophia. Obie leżą na łóżkach obok siebie; rozmawiają o czymś cicho i milkną gwałtownie na ich widok.   
— Co to za sekrety? — pyta Louis, szczerząc się szeroko. — Kris, znowu spiskujesz jak objąć panowanie nad światem?   
Kristen pokazuje mu środkowy palec, ale uśmiech i tak pojawia się na jej bladej twarzy. Ma podkrążone oczy, paskudny siniak na policzku, który tylko bardziej się uwydatnił po tym, jak zmyła brud z twarzy i paskudnie rozciętą dolną wargę. Widać, że brała już prysznic, ponieważ jej krótkie włosy wyglądają na miękkie i układają się łagodnie na głowie. Louis zerka w stronę Sophii i zmusza się, aby jego twarz pozostała neutralna, gdy po raz pierwszy dostrzega w świetle dziennym bliznę dziewczyny. Szrama zaczyna się od jej kości policzkowej i prowadzi łukiem aż do prawego kącika ust — jest mocno różowa, co znaczy, że jeszcze porządnie się nie zagoiła. Sophia, kiedy widzi jego badawcze spojrzenie, zakrywa swoimi długimi włosami tę część twarzy i wbija wzrok w nogi. Jest przepiękną kobietą i Louis szczerze wątpi, że ta blizna przeszkodzi jej w jakiś sposób w znalezieniu partnera albo partnerki, a jeśli tak się stanie, to te osoby zwyczajnie nie będą jej warte.   
— Całkiem szybko się uwinąłeś — mówi Kristen, kiedy w pomieszczeniu zapada cisza. — I cześć, Liam, minęło trochę lat.   
— Hej — wita się Liam, podchodząc do łóżka i przytulając delikatnie dziewczynę, jakby bał się, że ją uszkodzi.   
Louis szybko robi to samo, po czym odwraca się do Sophii i wyciąga w jej stronę dłoń.   
— Jestem Louis Tomlinson, a to mój brat Liam — mówi, potrząsając jej ręką.   
— Słyszałam, że nas uratowaliście — oznajmia Sophia, zerkając na niego, nim przenosi swój wzrok na Liama. — Dziękuję.   
Chłopak przygląda się jej, a wyraz jego twarzy jest trudny do odczytania. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na jego psi wzrok i Louis wie, że jego brat wpadł. Powstrzymując uśmiech, kiwa głową.   
— Nie ma za co — odpowiada miękko. — Um, może wy się poznacie, a ja i Kris zamienimy kilka słów, okej?   
Jego brat kiwa głową, przysuwając sobie krzesło do łóżka Sophii, i siada po jej lewej stronie, najwyraźniej widząc, że dziewczyna stara się zasłaniać prawy policzek. Louis potrząsa głową, pomagając Kristen wstać z łóżka i przechodzą razem na drugi koniec pokoju, siadając przy oknie. Dziewczyna ma na sobie szpitalną piżamę i chodzi dość wolno, jakby coś ją bolało, ale oprócz tego wydaje się, że wszystko z nią w porządku.   
— Wiem, że pewnie nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ale co działo się dokładnie, kiedy cię porwali? — pyta Louis, gdy oboje siadają; on na parapecie, a ona na łóżku. — Myślałem, że wybuchnę z wściekłości i strachu, kiedy wróciłem do motelu, a ciebie nie było. Zagadywał mnie demon i trochę za późno skumałem, co się dzieje.   
Kristen posyła mu uspokajający uśmiech, wzruszając ramionami.   
— Niezbyt dużo się działo — odpowiada. — Trochę mnie poturbowali, żeby wytargać z pokoju hotelowego i straciłam przytomność, kiedy jeden z nich przywalił mi w tył głowy. Następne, co pamiętam, to ten cholerny magazyn, gdzie przywiązali mnie do krzesła. Byłam ostatnią osobą, którą porwali, a Sophia pierwszą. Karmili nas, jak im się przypomniało, a przez większość czasu po prostu wymyślali coraz to nowsze tortury, żeby wyciągnąć z nas wszystko, co wiemy o Coltcie. Ja sama nie wiedziałam zbyt dużo, więc generalnie zostawiali mnie w spokoju, ale dostałam kilka razy za wstawianie się za innymi. Jeden z kolesi, którzy tam byli, ten ze złamaną nogą, wyjawił im, gdzie można znaleźć Liama. Martwiłam się, że go dorwą, ale widzę, że pierwsze, co zrobiłeś to pojechałeś po brata. — Następnie bierze głęboki wdech, pocierając swoje uda. — Ja… ja naprawdę wyszłam z tego bez szwanku, Lou. Ale jednemu z mężczyzn wycieli na moich oczach „ścierwo” na plecach. Wrzeszczał tak głośno, że echo jego krzyków wciąż odbija mi się w głowie. Nóż był brudny i… posypywali mu później ranę solą, zemdlał, nim mieli okazję go przepytać. Później, kiedy się przebudził, chcieli zrobić mu to samo na nodze, ale powiedział im, w którym kościele jest Colt.   
W jej oczach błyszczą łzy i Louis praktycznie trzęsie się na samą myśl, co musieli przeżyć ci ludzie przez te cholerne demony.   
— Zabiliby mnie — wyjawia Kristen cicho. — Zabiliby mnie, Lou, ale wtedy stało się coś, co bardzo ich wkurzyło i chyba ich szef powiedział, że mają utrzymywać mnie przy życiu, bo po mnie przyjdziesz, a jesteś im potrzebny.   
— Wykradłem Colta — mówi Louis, przyciskając mocniej plecak do siebie. — Musieli wiedzieć, kim jestem i że byłaś wcześniej ze mną. I jeśli to uratowało ci życie, tym bardziej cieszę się, że to zrobiłem.   
Kristen uśmiecha się do niego przez łzy i kiwa głową.   
— Zabili jednego z łowców — szepcze po chwili. — Był młody i niedoświadczony, wątpię, że miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o całej sprawie i chyba wzięli go tylko po to, żeby pokazać nam, że nie żartują. To było okropne, Louis, kurewsko tragiczne i kiedy tylko wydobrzeje, zamierzam zapolować na każdego pieprzonego demona, który znajdzie się w promieniu dwustu kilometrów ode mnie.   
— Pomogę ci — obiecuje jej Louis. Zerka w stronę swojego brata, który siedzi wychylony w stronę Sophii i uśmiecha się do niej łagodnie, słuchając z uwagą czegoś, co dziewczyna mu opowiada. Louis zauważa również, że odsunęła włosy z policzka, zapominając, że miała go zasłaniać i serce ściska mu się w piersi, ponieważ to naprawdę piękny widok. — Razem zapolujemy na tych skurwieli.   
— Stoi — mówi Kristen, wychylając się i wyciągając do przodu dłoń, żeby przybić mu żółwika. — To kiedy mnie stąd zabierasz?   
— A co mówił lekarz? — pyta Louis.   
— Że jestem odwodniona i przemęczona, ale poza tym wszystko gra — powiadamia go. — Według niego powinnam zostać na obserwacji jeszcze cztery dni, ale chciałabym się stąd zmyć jak najszybciej.   
— Umówimy się, że jeśli do jutra ci się nie pogorszy, to po ciebie przyjadę, okej? — proponuje Louis.   
— Dobra — wzdycha Kristen. — Ale zanim stąd wyjedziesz, masz mi przynieść tyle tłustego żarcia, ile tylko uniesiesz, rozumiesz? Marzę o hamburgerze od dobrych pięciu dni.   
Louis nie może się powstrzymać i śmieje się głośno, odrzucając głowę w tył.   
— Okej, masz to jak w banku.   
Następnie trzy godziny spędzają na rozmowie, wracając już do Sophii i Liama, i Louis nie sądził, że uda mu się na trochę zapomnieć o problemach, ale tak właśnie jest, kiedy jak za starych dobrych czasów żartuje sobie z najlepszą przyjaciółką i bratem, jednocześnie poznając nową osobę. Sophia jest odrobinę nieśmiała, ale Louis uważa, że to raczej wynik tego co przeszła, a nie jej natury. Dziewczyna przygląda się też często Liamowi i łowca nie chce wyjść na plotkarza, czy coś, ale przeczuwa romans.   
Około siedemnastej wyjeżdżają ze szpitala i Louis zapewnia kilka razy Kristen, że na pewno po nią przyjedzie i nie pozwoli jej tu gnić. Obiecuje też, że postara się skontaktować z jej rodziną i rodziną Sophii, żeby dać im znać, co się dzieje. Sophia jest z Europy, więc jej rodzinie zajmie przynajmniej jeden dzień, aby dostać się do Ameryki.   
Louis znajduje się jakieś piętnaście minut od domu Nialla, kiedy jego telefon dzwoni, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Kiedy widzi, że to blondyn, włącza na głośno mówiący i automatycznie zamiera, kiedy słyszy przyspieszony oddech przyjaciela.   
— Louis, wracaj do domu! Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie!   
Łowca dociska mocniej gaz, wyprzedzając auto przed sobą, gdy jego serce puszcza się galopem w piersi.   
— Niall, co się dzieje? — pyta Liam.   
— Archanioł Ga…   
Następnie w słuchawce rozlega się głośne pikanie.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis przypuszcza, że w poprzednim życiu musiał być rajdowcem, skoro jadąc sto pięćdziesiąt na godzinę i wymijając inne auta na wąskiej drodze, nie rozbija siebie i Liama na drzewie. Uznaje to za ogromny sukces, zważając na fakt, że dłonie trzęsą i pocą mu się tak bardzo, że ledwo jest w stanie utrzymać kierownicę. Przed oczami widzi tylko scenę jak z horroru, gdzie wraca do domu i zastaje martwe ciało Harry’ego na podłodze. Nie jest w stanie pogodzić się z taką wersją wydarzeń i zamierza zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby aniołowi nie stała się krzywda — choćby miał zasłonić go własnym ciałem. Louis w tym momencie nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy trafi do nieba czy do piekła, ale wie, że jeśli sprawy przybiorą dzisiaj niezbyt ciekawy obrót i jakimś cudem wyląduje po śmierci w niebie, to urządzi im tam wszystkim pieprzone _piekło_. Jeszcze nie wie jak, ale to zrobi.  
— Liam, wyjmij z mojego plecaka broń — mówi, nie spoglądając na brata, gdy dociska mocniej gaz, znajdując się teraz na pustej drodze, prowadzącej do domu Nialla.   
— Przecież masz pistolet za paskiem do spodni — odpowiada Liam, brzmiąc na zdziwionego.   
— Rób, co mówię — prosi Louis, a jego głos jest na granicy ostrości.   
Liam wzdycha, chyba rozumiejąc, że łowca jest zbyt zdenerwowany, aby w tym momencie z nim dyskutować. Odpina suwak plecaka i grzebie w nim przez chwilę, nim zaciska palce na chłodnym metalu. Wciąga ostro powietrze, kiedy widzi, że w jego dłoni znajduje się Colt.   
— Louis, co do cholery? — Jego głos unosi się o oktawę wyżej.   
Louis hamuje z piskiem opon prawie pod samymi drzwiami, zostawiając za sobą tuman kurzu i definitywnie niszcząc trawnik Nialla, po czym bez słowa wyrywa pistolet z dłoni zszokowanego Liama i wyskakuje z auta. Biegiem rzuca się do drzwi; słyszy prośby swojego brata, żeby zaczekał, kiedy ten w pośpiechu wysiada z samochodu, ale nie odwraca się, szarpiąc za klamkę i sięgając do paska od spodni, żeby wyjąć swojego glocka. Kiedy tylko znajduje się w środku, do jego uszu dochodzi niski, nieludzki odgłos, przypominający warczenie i spieszy w tamtym kierunku. Gdy wchodzi do salonu, przystaje na moment, zszokowany, ponieważ meble są poprzewracane, dywan zawinięty na rogu, a wysokie, tarasowe okna potłuczone. Wszędzie walają się odłamki szkła i kawałki drewna z doszczętnie rozwalonego stolika do kawy. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego stoi Zayn, z czarnymi, demonicznymi oczami i obiema dłońmi wyciągniętymi do przodu, a przed nim stoi około trzydziesto pięcioletni mężczyzna ubrany w odświętny strój, jakby wybierał się w niedzielę do kościoła — Louis poznaje po jego ogromnym mieczu, który dzierży w ręce, że to archanioł. Przez miecz raz po raz przechodzi prąd, przypominający błyskawice i Louis czuje, jak oblewa go pot. Jednak to nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuje, gdy dostrzega, że zaraz za archaniołem stoi Harry, zwieszając nisko głowę i wyglądając, jakby opuściła go cała nadzieja. Jego ręce są opuszczone i zwisają luźno po bokach ciała, ale jego twarz wciąż jest widoczna, ponieważ długie loki anioła są zebrane do tyłu opaską Louisa. Harry wygląda absolutnie przepięknie, nawet kiedy wygląda jak uosobienie smutku i beznadziei. Łowca odwraca od niego wzrok, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać jego widoku, i rozgląda się po salonie. Łapie ostro powietrze, kiedy dostrzega Nialla leżącego na podłodze. Na głowie blondyna widnieje rozcięcie, z którego stróżką spływa krew, ale Louis nawet stąd widzi, że jego klata piersiowa unosi się i opada, co znaczy, że stracił tylko przytomności. Słyszy za sobą okrzyk strachu, który wydaje Liam, gdy widzi to wszystko, ale pierwsze, na czym się skupia jest Niall, więc biegnie do niego. Przyklęka obok i ściąga swoją koszulę, zwijając ją w kulkę i przykładając do rany.   
— Zabierz go stąd — mówi mu Louis, cały czas obserwując archanioła i Zayna. Dopiero teraz dostrzega, że powietrze między nimi gęstnieje, zaczynając trzaskać, jakby wytwarzał się jakiś potężny wir i wie, że cokolwiek się zdarzy, nie będzie dla nikogo przyjemne. Szczególnie dla niego, Nialla i Liama. — Pospiesz się.   
Kątem oka widzi, jak jego brat podnosi Nialla na ręce i odwraca od nich uwagę, znów skupiając się w pełni na Zaynie i archaniele. Jedna różnica jest taka, że teraz cudownie zielone oczy Harry’ego są wbite prosto w niego, a sam chłopak wyciąga dłoń, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale nie może, ponieważ niewidzialne więzy trzymają go w miejscu. Louis nie zastanawia się długo nad swoim następnym ruchem — rusza do przodu, trzymając się bocznej ściany i stara się dotrzeć do Harry’ego, który kręci panicznie głową, bezgłośnie każąc mu się cofnąć.   
Louis czuje, jak włosy unoszą mu się na całym ciele, kiedy dociera do niego fala powietrza spomiędzy Zayna i archanioła. Nie ma nawet pojęcia, który z Książąt Nieba zaszczycił ten ziemski padół swoją obecnością, ale mało go to obchodzi. Chce jedynie uratować Harry’ego. Ściskając oba pistolety w dłoniach, pewnie przechodzi obok archanioła, który całym sobą jest skupiony na Lucyferze i nagły wybuch powietrza, prawie go przewraca. Louis czuje się jak w filmie fantasy, kiedy wszystko w pokoju zaczyna ciemnieć, a na środku wytwarzać się coś w rodzaju dziwnego tornada.   
Wszystko cichnie i ustaje, kiedy przekłada broń do jednej ręki i drugą zaciska na nadgarstku Harry’ego i szarpie go mocno, próbując poruszyć aniołem. Chłopak potyka się, szepcząc do niego bezgłośne „uciekaj”, ale Louis ignoruje to, tak samo jak to, że jego włosy zaczynają targać się, jakby były smagane wiatrem. Kiedy unosi głowę, widzi, że cała uwaga archanioła jest skupiona tylko na nim i chociaż miękną mu kolana, nie przestaje ciągnąć Harry’ego za siebie. Anioł wydaje z siebie niski, płaczliwy dźwięk, który brzmi tak smutno, że Louis czuje się, jakby pękało mu serce i nim ma szanse chociaż mrugnąć, miecz archanioła unosi się do góry, jakby był gotowy go przebić na wylot. Jednak Louis przez lata polowań, wykształcił w sobie refleks i automatycznie unosi do góry Colta, odbezpieczając go.   
— Nie robiłbym tego — mówi ostro, ciesząc się, że jego głos nie drży.   
Archanioł zamiera, najwyraźniej rozpoznając co to za broń, a jego twarz wykrzywia się w maskę szoku i wściekłości.   
— Jak śmiesz — grzmi, a jego głos niesie ze sobą taką moc, że żyrandol na suficie, który jakimś cudem nie ucierpiał do tej pory, grzechocze niebezpiecznie. — Jak śmiesz mierzyć do mnie z broni, którą sam stworzyłem.   
Ach, więc Louis ma przyjemność rozmawiać z samym Gabrielem. Mógł się domyślić, że wyślą po Harry’ego archanioła kary i śmierci.   
— Jak śmiesz unosić miecz na anioła, którego kocham — odpowiada Louis, szokując tymi słowami samego siebie. Czuje, jak Harry przysuwa się do niego bliżej i słyszy jego westchnięcie, ale spycha to na bok umysłu, ponieważ nie może się teraz rozpraszać.   
Twarz Gabriela pochmurnieje jeszcze bardziej. Louis widzi, że Zayn przesuwa się za archaniołem, ale nie próbuje nic robić — wygląda raczej, jakby coś planował i jednocześnie zbierał siły. Jeśli nienaturalna bladość na twarzy i chwiejąca się sylwetka są jakimś znakiem osłabienia, to Zayn poważnie ucierpiał w swojej małej potyczce z Gabrielem. Najwyraźniej bycie zamkniętym w ostatnim kręgu piekła naprawdę dało mu w kość.   
— Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest miłość — odpowiada mu archanioł. — Harry złamał zasady, zasługuje na karę.   
Louis czuje za sobą drżenie Harry’ego i jedynie poprawia uchwyt na Coltcie, nie obniżając go ani o milimetr. W drugiej dłoni ściska glocka, gotów wydać ostrzegawcze strzały, gdyby archanioł myślał, że to wszystko tylko blef.   
— Pieprzą mnie wasze zasady — mówi. — Nie tkniesz go nawet palcem, bo strzelę ci prosto między oczy i będę strzelać, dopóki nie upewnię się, że już nie istniejesz.   
Po mieczu Gabriela zaczyna przechodzić jeszcze więcej błyskawic — są jaśniejsze i wydają się potężniejsze niż kilka chwil temu.   
— Jesteś grzesznikiem, Louisie Tomlinson — powiadamia go archanioł. — Również zasługujesz na karę. Zawiązałeś pakt z Lucyferem, chroniłeś go i zapłacisz za to.   
— Robiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne; to, co chroniło mnie i moich bliskich — odpowiada zapalczywie Louis. — Robiłem co w mojej mocy, kiedy ty i inni archaniołowie siedzieliście na tyłkach i czekaliście, aż rozpęta się jebana Apokalipsa. Nie masz prawa mówić mi, co jest dobre, a co złe. I mówię po raz ostatni, nie tkniesz włosa na głowie Harry’ego.   
Oczy Gabriela rozbłyskują bielą, która praktycznie oślepia Louisa swoją mocą i kiedy widzi, jak archanioł unosi po raz kolejny miecz, unosi glocka i strzela w Gabriela w dwa razy — prosto w klatkę piersiową.   
— Cofnij się — wrzeszczy Louis, czując szum w uszach.   
Harry szlocha za nim, krzycząc:   
— Louis, nie, nie! Nie możesz!   
Archanioł zamiera w miejscu, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na swoją klatkę piersiową. Kule nie wyrządziły mu żadnej krzywdy, ale jest zszokowany samym faktem, że Louis miał czelność do niego strzelić.   
— Nie żartuję — mówi Louis, starając się odciąć od szlochów Harry’ego i tego, że chłopak pociąga za jego rękaw. Łowca może sobie tylko wyobrażać, co dzieje się teraz w jego głowie. Z jednej strony anioł chce zostać z nim, ponieważ darzy go uczuciami, a z drugiej strony nie jest w stanie pojąć tego, że Louis mógłby unicestwić _archanioła_. Louis też nie jest w stanie tego pojąć, ale zrobi wszystko, żeby chronić Harry’ego. Zayn również gapi się na niego z mieszaniną podziwu i szoku na twarzy.   
— Jeśli teraz stąd odejdziesz, nikt nie ucierpi — mówi, czując się jak jakiś cholerny porywacz, który żąda okupu, a przecież to nie on jest tym złym w tej rozgrywce. — Lucyfer wróci do piekła, bo zobowiązuje go do tego pakt, Harry zostanie tu ze mną, a ty w nienaruszonym stanie trafisz z powrotem do nieba i dasz nam spokój.   
Gabriel unosi głowę i porusza ramionami; przynajmniej jego oczy przestały oślepiać.   
— Unicestwienie mnie, skaże cię na najgorsze męki — powiadamia Louisa. — Nie zaznasz spokoju przez resztę swoich dni, skażesz całą ludzkość na gniew Boga. Właśnie tego chcesz?   
— Chcę, żeby Harry został tu ze mną — odwarkuje Louis. — Mało zrobiłem dla waszej strony? — pyta. — Mało demonów odesłałem do piekła, mało duchów, wampirów, wilkołaków i strzyg zabiłem, chroniąc ludzkość, żebyście teraz próbowali odebrać mi jedną z nielicznych osób, które coś dla mnie znaczą?   
Palce Harry’ego zaciskają się z taką siłą na jego ramieniu, że Louis czuje, że przestaje do niego dopływać krew.   
— Lou — mówi miękko Harry. — Nie warto. Dałeś mi wszystko, o co prosiłem i więcej; czas, żebyś pozwolił mi odejść.   
Gardło Louis zaciska się gwałtownie, uniemożliwiając mu przez sekundę wydobycie z siebie głosu.   
— Nigdy — szepcze, nie spuszczając wzroku z Gabriela. Nie zamierza popełnić żadnego głupiego błędu, który ich narazi. Kiedy widzi, jak Zayn przemieszcza się za archaniołem, a jego oczy wciąż nie wracają do normalnej, czekoladowej barwy, dodaje: — Nie próbuj. Sam to załatwię.   
Lucyfer spogląda na niego, unosząc kąciki ust do góry, gdy w tym samym czasie obie jego ręce podnoszą się, żeby ustawić w odpowiedniej pozycji do walki.   
— Pamiętaj o pakcie — odpowiada mu Louis. — Jeśli go złamiesz, nie myśl, że zawaham się przestrzelić również twój tyłek.   
— Wolno mi walczyć, kiedy ktoś chce mnie skrzywdzić — przypomina mu Zayn.   
— Ale Gabriel nie przybył, żeby skrzywdzić ciebie, tylko żeby ukarać Harry’ego, dlatego się, kurwa, z tego wycofaj — mówi mu ostro. Nie ma nawet czasu cieszyć się, że przechytrzył pieprzonego diabła, bo musi skupić się całym sobą na tym, co dzieje się w tym momencie. Pozwala sobie jednak na uśmieszek zwycięstwa, kiedy Lucyfer opuszcza dłonie i robi krok w tył.   
— Jeśli mnie unicestwisz — ciągle Gabriel, jakby nie słyszał całej tej rozmowy, która przed chwilą się odbyła — bramy niebios zostaną dla ciebie zamknięte.   
— W takim razie dobrze, że mam chody u samego Lucyfera, prawda? — odpowiada sarkastycznie Louis. — Jestem pewien, że załatwi mi tam na dole jakąś ciepłą posadkę.   
Kolejne błyskawice pojawiają się na mieczu archanioła i Louis przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czując, jak zaczyna mu cierpnąć ramię od trzymania przed sobą Colta. Harry jest ciepłą, czystą obecnością za jego plecami i tylko to przynosi mu siłę. To, i myśl o uratowaniu ich obu. Po chwili stwierdza, że czas na zmianę taktyki. Sarkastycznymi komentarzami i groźbami nic nie osiągnie.   
— Jesteś aniołem miłosierdzia, prawda? — pyta retorycznie, ale Gabriel i tak kiwa krótko głową. — Dlaczego więc nie okażesz go Harry’emu? Czy naprawdę popełnił tak olbrzymią zbrodnię, że zasługuje na… że chcesz go zgładzić? Żywienie uczuć do człowieka jest naprawdę takie złe? Czy bycie aniołem nie polega na kochaniu ludzi? Na chronieniu ich i wskazywaniu im drogi?   
Louis czuje, jak nadzieja rośnie w jego sercu, kiedy mina archanioła zmienia się na pełną zamyślenia, dlatego szybko ciągnie dalej:   
— Nie możesz po prostu pozwolić mu tu zostać? Zrobię… kiedy przyjdzie czas, że będę musiał stanąć po czyjejś stronie, tym razem wybiorę stronę aniołów. Zrobię wszystko, żeby wam pomóc, jeśli tylko oszczędzisz Harry’ego.   
— Nie — szepcze za nim anioł. — Lou, nie. Proszę.   
— Cicho — odpowiada Louis, marząc o tym, żeby wziąć go w ramiona i tulić, dopóki nie zapomni o wszystkich troskach i smutkach. Następnie znów zwraca się do Gabriela. — Obiecuję, że skupię się na polowaniu na demony i odsyłaniu ich z powrotem do piekła, tylko… tylko zostaw nas w spokoju.   
Po ostatnim zdaniu czuje się zwyczajnie pokonany i powoli opuszcza Colta, żeby pokazać, że naprawdę ma na myśli to, co mówi. Archanioł przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim i Louis stoi prosto, patrząc mu w oczy, nie uginając się pod jego spojrzeniem. Kiedy Gabriel spogląda na Harry’ego, ten drży za Louisem, wydając z siebie cichy, złamany dźwięk. Po czasie, który wydaje się być wiecznością, Gabriel odwołuje swój miecz i postępuje o jeden krok. Dłoń Louisa, w której ściska Colta, drga lekko, ale łowca nie unosi jej do góry.   
— Mamy umowę, Louisie Tomlinson — mówi archanioł i Louis czuje się, jakby miał zemdleć z ulgi. — Będę was obserwował i przybędę, kiedy przyjdzie czas.   
— Dziękuję — odpowiada przez ściśnięte gardło i nim ma szansę zrobić cokolwiek, archanioł szepcze kilka słów w nieznanym mu języku i Harry wydaje za nim agonalny wrzask.   
— Skurwielu! — krzyczy Louis, chcąc go zastrzelić, ale nieznanym mu sposobem, Zayn materializuje się obok niego i łapie go od tyłu w objęcia, ściskając mocno, żeby nie mógł się ruszyć i wtedy Gabriel znika w rozbłysku światła. — Puszczaj mnie, kutasie!   
Jednak Zayn trzyma go mocno, obracając w stronę Harry’ego, który zwija się po podłodze z bólu, wrzeszcząc, jakby obdzierali go żywcem ze skóry. Louis szarpie się, żeby się do niego dostać, ale Lucyfer tylko zacieśnia na nim uścisk.   
— Nie możesz go teraz dotknąć — mówi mu do ucha. — Nic mu nie będzie, ale nie możesz go dotknąć.   
Louis zamienia się praktycznie w galaretkę w objęciach Zayna, pozwalając się trzymać, gdy ze łzami w oczach obserwuje, jak Harry szlocha i wije się po podłodze. Po kilku sekundach zauważa, że postać anioła zaczyna coraz bardziej jaśnieć. Jakby ktoś zapalił w środku niego mocną żarówkę, nie ważne, jak niedorzecznie to brzmi. Światło narasta coraz bardziej, koncentrując się w okolicy pleców.   
— Zamknij oczy — rozkazuje Zayn. — Szybko.   
Łowca bez słowa wykonuje polecenie, drżąc, kiedy słyszy ostatni, łamiący serce krzyk Harry’ego, który będzie latami odbijał się w echach jego umysłu. Następnie uderza w niego gorący podmuch powietrza i utrzymuje się na nogach tylko dzięki Zaynowi. Kiedy w salonie słychać tylko szlochy Harry’ego, otwiera oczy i, na uginających się nogach, rzuca się do przodu, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wolny. Kolejną rzeczą, którą dostrzega jest to, że podłoga jest pokryta przepięknymi, długimi i śnieżnobiałymi piórami, a koszulka na plecach anioła jest praktycznie cała spalona. Łzy zaczynają wypływać z jego oczu, gdy opada na podłogę i niepewnie dotyka ramienia Harry’ego, który kuli się, z czołem dociśniętym do podłogi. Na jego plecach znajdują się dwie, długie, wściekle czerwone i poprzeczne blizny, skąd kiedyś musiały wychodzić skrzydła. Louis nie wiedział nawet, że Harry je miał.   
— Skarbie — szepcze cicho, kładąc Colta na podłodze i pomagając Harry’emu unieść się do góry. — Skarbie, spójrz na mnie.   
Chłopak unosi na niego wzrok, a jego przepiękne zielone oczy są całe zapłakane i wypełnione takim cierpieniem, że Louis zaczyna mieć trudności z oddychaniem. Jednak w tym spojrzeniu jest coś jeszcze, coś, czego łowca nie potrafi pojąć, ponieważ wydaje mu się, że widzi tam… szczęście.   
— Naprawdę mnie uratowałeś — chrypi Harry, podpierając się o niego. — Uratowałeś mnie, Lou.   
Louis śmieje się przez łzy, marząc o tym, żeby móc objąć Harry’ego, ale boi się, że przysporzy mu cierpienia, dotykając jego pleców, więc skupia się na gładzeniu go po włosach.   
— Obiecałem, że to zrobię — mówi tylko.   
Siedzą tak przez moment, po prostu się tuląc, kiedy Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i pyta:   
— Nie jesteś… nie jesteś już aniołem?  
Harry odsuwa się od niego, blady i drżący, ale piękniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.   
— Jestem — odpowiada Harry. — Tylko Upadłem, Lou. Gabriel zabrał mi zdolność przemieszczania się i… nie będę już w stanie wrócić do nieba. Bez skrzydeł nie będę mógł tego zrobić. To moja kara.   
— Och. — Louis sięga po jedno z leżących wokół nich piór i dotyka go delikatnie. — Piękne.   
Anioł uśmiecha się do niego, wyglądając, jakby naprawdę był szczęśliwy.   
— Mam nadzieję, że wciąż będziesz… że będziesz mnie kochać nawet bez nich — mówi nieśmiało.   
— Oczywiście, że będę cię kochać — odpowiada Louis, wychylając się i kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach. — Pięć minut temu nie wiedziałem nawet, że miałeś cholerne skrzydła, nie bądź głupi.   
Harry chichocze cicho i łowca nigdy nie spodziewał się, że czyjś uśmiech może go tak bardzo uradować.   
— Kocham cię — wyznaje.   
— Ja ciebie też, Louisie Tomlinson.   
Po tym Louis nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem go. Harry ochoczo oddaje pocałunek, podpierając się o jego ramiona dla równowagi i właśnie w takiej pozycji znajduje ich Liam.   
— Cieszę się, że nic wam nie jest — mówi, kiedy wreszcie wychodzi z szoku, że zastał ich na całowaniu, kiedy są otoczeni odłamkami szkła, drewna i ogromną ilością anielskich piór. — Prawie dostałem zawału, kiedy usłyszałem strzały i wrzaski Harry’ego.   
— Wszystko jest już w porządku — zapewnia go Louis, podnosząc się z klęczek. — Musisz mi pomóc w zaprowadzeniu Harry’ego do pokoju.   
Chłopak zdecydowanie nie wygląda, jakby był zdolny do ustania o własnych siłach. Dlatego ostrożnie pomagają mu podnieść się na nogi i prowadzą go na górę. Liam syczy współczująco, kiedy widzi jego poranione plecy i serce Louisa łamie się, gdy myśli o tym, jak wiele Harry poświęcił, żeby móc z nim być, i jak wiele wycierpiał. Colt ciążący mu za paskiem spodni jest jedynym zapewnieniem, że Louis będzie w stanie znów go chronić, gdyby miało mu się stać coś złego.   
Układają Harry’ego na brzuchu, ściągając mu ostrożnie koszulkę, z której i tak mało zostało, i Louis przygląda mu się z czułością, marząc o tym, aby położyć się obok niego, ale wie, że nie może.   
— Śpij, kochanie — mówi cicho, siadając na chwilę obok i całując go w czoło. — Muszę iść na dół i ogarnąć to wszystko, ale przyjdę do ciebie.   
— Obiecujesz? — szepcze Harry, gdy jego powieki powoli opadają. Musi być wyczerpany po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.   
— Obiecuję — zapewnia go Louis, wstając z łóżka i kierując się w stronę wyjścia, gdzie czeka Liam.   
Kiedy zamyka za sobą drzwi sypialni, rzuca się bratu w objęcia i ściska go mocno, wdychając znajomy zapach.   
— Myślałem, że go stracę — wyznaje cicho, a jego gardło się zaciska. — Myślałem, że go stracę, Li.   
— Nie straciłeś — odpowiada Liam, głaszcząc go po plecach. — Wszystko się dobrze skończyło. Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz.   
Louis kiwa głową, biorąc głęboki oddech, nim się odsuwa.   
— Co z Ni?   
— Odzyskał przytomność i narzeka tylko, że boli go głowa — wyjaśnia jego brat. — Najwyraźniej energia, która wytworzyła się podczas walki Lucyfer z archaniołem posłała go prosto na szafkę, w którą uderzył.   
— Chodźmy do niego — mówi Louis, kierując się korytarzem do jego sypialni.   
Jednak kiedy do niej docierają, przystają przy drzwiach, słysząc płaczliwy głos Nialla:   
— Nie możesz, Zayn. Proszę, zostań ze mną. _Proszę_.   
— Muszę — odpowiada Zayn miękko. — Wiesz, że muszę. Nie mogę tu zostać.   
— Ale… nie zostawiaj mnie. — Niall otwarcie teraz szlocha, a jego oddech dziwnie rzęzi, jakby miał zaraz mieć atak paniki.   
— Nie wolno mi złamać paktu. — Głos Zayna obniża się do szeptu i jest przepełniony czułością. — Ale obiecuję, że wrócę do ciebie, okej? Będę cię… odwiedzał.   
— Pieprzyć pakt — mówi Niall. — Mam go gdzieś. Nie chcę, żebyś… nie mogę pogodzić się z myślą, że odejdziesz. Nie… nie teraz, Zayn. Nie po tym wszystkim, co mi powiedziałeś i…   
Louis marszczy brwi, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi. Liam wygląda na równie zdezorientowanego, co on.   
— Wrócę, Niall — zapewnia Zayn. — To obietnica.   
Następnie słychać ciche cmoknięcie i… ciszę. Ciszę, która zostaje przerwana łamiącym serce szlochem blondyna i Louis zamyka oczy, ponieważ zdecydowanie za dużo w ten dzień płakania. Czuje się też wykończony i słaby, gdy bezradnie spogląda na Liama, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. On dostał swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel został ze złamanym sercem. Nagle ochota pójścia i przytulenia się do Harry’ego dosłownie go przygniata.   
— Idź — mówi Liam cicho, jakby wyczuwał, co Louis myśli. — Idź do niego, ja się zajmę Niallem.   
— Dziękuję — szepcze Louis, nim puszcza się biegiem do swojej sypialni.   
Zamyka za sobą cicho drzwi i podchodzi na palcach do łóżka, na którego środku leży Harry, tuląc do siebie poduszkę Louisa. Jest skulony, wypychając tyłek w stronę ściany, więc łowca siada na brzegu materaca i zaczyna głaskać go po głowie. Anioł wydaje z siebie pomruk, jego powieki drgają, ale nie budzi się, więc Louis dalej delikatnie go dotyka, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Harry jest przepiękny i tylko patrzenie na niego zapiera dech w piersiach. Louis nie ma pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, że został pobłogosławiony obecnością tak cudownej istoty w swoim życiu, ale jest za to niesamowicie wdzięczny. Zawsze będzie.   
I chociaż teraz sprawy nie przedstawiają się najlepiej, to wie, że wszystko się ułoży. Musi.   
Osobiście się o to zatroszczy.

**Koniec.**


End file.
